


Acorn

by yaoigirl22



Series: Acorn [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beorn loves his little Bunny, Breeder Hobbits, Carrier/Omega Bilbo, Everyone in Middle-Earth have the "you pop out the babies you rule" mentality, Gen, Half-Elf Tauriel, Hurt Bilbo, Mentions of Suicide, Not nice Hobbits, Omega Ori - Freeform, Open General, Protective Dwarves, Rape/Non-con Elements, Suicidal Thoughts, and apparently so does Thranduil, except the Hobbits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 16:52:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 63,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3903742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoigirl22/pseuds/yaoigirl22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo Baggins fears for the day when the Breeders will come for him, as that day draws closer an old friend visits, bringing along with him Dwarves, adventure and most all....</p><p>Hope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> First I want to say that story was inspired by SowiloRose 's Pressing Flowers, go read!
> 
> Second, just as the tags say, the Hobbits are not nice, in this chapter there is mention of abuse, suppose suicide, miscarriage, and non-con.

_The past is an old armchair in the attic,_

_the present an ominous ticking sound,_

_and the future is anybody’s guess._

_~James Thurber~_

The Wandering Days of Hobbits has long since been forgotten by its people, no one in the Shire remembers never having a home, never having their gardens and cozy fireplaces. Harsh and fearful days are nothing more than nightmares, where properness and rules meant nothing to the wilderness is just nonsense. Days where there were more than just man and woman, more than one type of anything, are merely dusty fairytales. Long has the memory of welcoming new friends with open arms, of adventures, faded from many, and remembered by so few.  Some would say, Hobbit have closed off their hearts to the world outside the border.

Hobbits have forgotten many things, it is indeed true, but there is one thing they hold to.

Traditions that have been passed down from generation to generation, though their meanings have been so twisted by time and lost memories; it’s hard to know what truth is.

 Traditions that was proper of a Hobbit.

None dared break tradition, no matter how dark they truly are.

**~.~**

Belladonna Took was an odd Beta to be sure, going off on adventures and such, but she was a Took so it was to be expected and not at all odd. No, what was odd was her marriage to Bungo Baggins. A Hobbit from a truly respectable Beta family, there was not a drop of adventuring blood in a Baggins, no sir. A Baggins stayed at home with their gardens and chairs, they never bothered with anything not proper of a Hobbit.

So it was quite a surprise when not only did Bungo Baggins ask Belladonna Took for her hand in Courting (in front of the whole market even!) but Belladonna said yes! There was much gossip that day, gossip that grew and grew during the two Beta’s courtship, and during the wedding. Poor Old Took consumed much wine on that day, and despite the gossips and whispers that a Baggins and Took would never last, none could say they’ve never seen a more happier bride and groom than Bungo and Belladonna.

Though any child they had was sure to be a peculiar one.

**~.~**

“Rosemary”

Bungo paused in his pea shelling, and looked over to the kitchen counter where his wife was rolling dough.

“If the baby is a girl” Belladonna said, looking over her shoulder at her husband, “I think Rosemary would be a lovely name”

“You’re not just saying that because you have a craving for it, are you?” Bungo said, grinning at the glare his wife gives him.

It was only half-hearted, after all, both knew it wasn’t the first time Belladonna had let her cravings rule her judgment in the naming of their unborn child. Rosemary, as it were, was just one of the tamest. At one point, their possibly unborn son’s name had been a combination of orange and grape.

“Rosemary is a lovely name” Bungo said, going back to his shelling, “though I still like Tulip”

Belladonna wrinkled her nose in a way that her husband thought was absolutely adorable “Those colorful weeds?”

“They’re not weeds” Bungo sighed, “out of all their habits you had to pick-up from Dwarves, why did it have to be their dislike for all things green?”

“Would you rather I had picked up their table manners?” Belladonna teased as she went back to her rolling, “besides, I don’t dislike all flowers, just those”

“I’ve seen a Dwarf’s table manners, and I rather not see it again thank you very much”

Belladonna giggled as she finished rolling the dough, and placed it over the combination of vegetables, gravy and chopped chicken in the bottom crust, despite her husband complaints; they both knew he enjoyed her Dwarven friends when they come by for a visit from the Blue Mountains.

“I’m just glad they fixed the plumbing before they left”

Belladonna grimaced, aside from being stubborn and equally hard-headed as a rock, another downside to being friends with Dwarves was risking your bathroom plumbing.

“I never want to see something like that again” Bungo shivered.

His wife nodded her agreement as she sealed the edges and cut away excess dough, the doorbell ringing just as she finished cutting small slits into the middle of the pies. Bungo got up to answer it.

“Afternoon Hamfast!”

“Afternoon Bungo, hope all is well”

“Everything is, please come in”

Bungo stepped aside so his gardener could come in, “Bella, Hamfast is here” Bungo said as he leads the other Hobbit to the kitchen, where his wife had just finished putting the pies in the oven.

“Oh Hamfast, what a surprise, how is Bell and Hamson?”  Belladonna wiped off the flour on her hands with a kitchen towel, and goes over to give the visiting Beta a hug before going to clear the table of the bowls and unfinished peas.

“They’re doing fine, Hamson is excited about being a big brother, keeps asking when the baby is coming”

“Soon I imagine” said Bungo as he started tea, “much to Bell’s relief I’m sure”

After sitting down at the now clean table, Hamfast watched the two move around the kitchen, watched how they passed needed items between them without a word. How they would share secrets with a smile when their eyes met. How they leaned towards each other, and when they sat down with tea and cakes, their shoulders brushed yet never bumping. Bungo’s eyes warmed whenever he looked at his wife, and when her husband’s hand found its way to the growing bump, Belladonna’s hand would cover his and not let go.

Never had Hamfast seen such love between two Hobbits, an intense love that was only seconded to him and his wife’s, of course.

“You wouldn’t happen to have gone to the market this morning, did you Hamfast?” Belladonna asked.

“Actually yes, the wife had ran out of flour for her baking, I went for her, don’t need her on her feet more than necessary”

“You wouldn’t happen to know if Tanta is selling those beautiful blue fabrics again, would you? I haven’t gotten the chance to go down there myself”

“Afraid not, though I could have missed it” Hamfast paused, frowning as he remembered the commotion that had happened that morning.

“Hamfast, what’s wrong?” Bungo asked, “did something happened this morning at the market?”

“Yes” Hamfast nodded, “one of the Breeders, got into a fight, the victim was a of your cousins I believe Bella”

Belladonna frowned in her tea, “That’s not a surprise” Bungo sighed, “the Breeders are always fighting, just wish it was with each other instead of us poor Betas”

“No, and you won’t hear any arguments from me on that subject, it’s just, the lad wasn’t doing anything. Wasn’t even looking at them”

“They’re getting worse” Belladonna sighed, placing her tea on her saucer.

The Breeders, as they were called in the Shire, were the only remembrance of the Hobbit’s Wandering Days. They were protectors during those long forgotten memories; they were first line against others who thought that their people were easy targets. They were strong and aggressive even to their own people at times. They were called Breeders, because they did not keep a mate, merely mated to procreate. In return for their protection, the Breeders were given the best food, and the best Carriers to breed with.

It was a tradition that had followed and stayed long after the Hobbits had settled down in the Shire. Unfortunately, because of this, because there were no longer threats and because of a war between the Hobbits and Breeders that resulted in a low number of Carries; there was nothing to stop the Breeders’ aggression and chaos.

“Is my cousin alright?” Belladonna asked, cradling the warm cup between her hands, green eyes staring into the dark liquid.

“Yes, he was able to get away, no doubt hiding out until the Breeders calm down”

“Let me guess, no one bothered to help him”

Hamfast‘s silence said it all, Bungo patted his wife’s hands from where they had tighten around her teacup.

“Things have become worse” Hamfast then said, frowning, “ever since Linda—” Hamfast’s eyes widen and quickly started apologizing to Bungo.

“It’s alright” said the Beta

It wasn’t, Hamfast knew, even though it’s been four years since Linda Baggins’s death, it still wasn’t alright. It will never be.

 Bungo’s baby sister had turned thirty-three and presented as a Carrier.

It was also the day that Bungo finally saw the darkness that lay underneath the gentle green hills.

It started when he was the one that cleaned up blood, soothed bruises, and wiped away tears after Linda came home from the First Tasting. Then the nightmares started, to which he comforted afterwards, and when the Breeders came for her on her fiftieth birthday; his sister clung to him. Then it came to where he could do nothing but watch from afar, as day by day, more and more barely concealed bruises litter his sister’s body. How her usually bright eyes became dull more and more. How she grew with child, yet there was no happiness.

There were letters that said she was fine and happy, but the lines between told of fear and slowly being unable to take much more. He pleaded and begged his parents to do **_something_** , and despite evidence of abuse, his parents did nothing. It was tradition after all, and Baggins were nothing but traditional.

Then, Linda was gone.

The Breeders said that Linda had miscarried, could not take the loss of her child and hung herself.

It was a lie.

Bungo knew it was a lie, everyone knew it was a lie, Linda was buried and strawberries were planted on her grave, her favorite.

Bungo lost both sister and parents, for he never forgave them for what they did.

“Bungo?”

The Beta blinked away memory and stinging tears, before turning to his wife, her green eyes filled with worry and sorrow.

“I’m fine my dear” he smiled, patting her hand.

They moved onto happier topics, and the incident this morning was pushed into the back of their minds, but not forgotten.

**~.~**

Bilbo Baggins was beautiful child, curly golden hair as though the sun itself had caressed and left it’s radiates behind, eyes like summer green. A bright smile, that melted even the hardest of hearts and a laugh like chimes in the wind. During his first year, Bag Ends was full of visitors, all eager to see the beautiful babe, and not just Hobbits. Dwarves, Rangers, Men and Elves, all came to Bag End. Bringing congratulations and magnificent gifts for the little Baggins, there were even rumors that an Elven King and Wizard had come by!

A well place glare from Bungo and Belladonna silence any whispers that came with the rare guests.

Despite all this Bilbo was a normal child, running off with his cousins, begging for treats from his older relatives, and getting into mischief as all Fauntlings do, there was nothing odd about him, well there was his habit of going off into the woods looking for Elves.

 _“But that’s a Took for you, even a half one”_ the Hobbits would shrug.

Everything was normal, life went on, and then Bilbo turned twenty-two.

They were in the market, Belladonna was at Tanta’s stall, she was listening to the other Hobbit ramble excitedly about some silk fabric she had in stock, while keeping one eye on the Breeders who were loitering at the edge of the Market; and the other eye on her son. Yesterday, he hadn’t been feeling well, and was even a little warm. After spending a day in bed, Bilbo insisted he was fine and joined his mother at the Market.

“I also have some lovely patterned fabrics, if you would like to see”

“Yes, thank you Tanta” Belladonna smiled.

Tanta went to the back of her stall to get the fabric, as she waited, Belladonna decided she was getting two of the silks, and two cottons. What she was going to make she didn’t know, but the Hobbit is sure inspiration will hit. Tanta came back with the items, after going through them, making her purchases and some small talk. Belladonna looked to see where her son had wondered off too when her attention had been preoccupied.

She found the familiar curly golden hair near the sweets shop, far away from the Breeders who were currently growling and snarling at anyone who came close. Pleased, she started making her way over to the stall, she was half way there when a scent hit her. It was soft and sweet, like sweet smelling grass. It was a lovely scent, familiar.

The scent of a blossoming Carrier.

It was coming from her son.

Heart hammering, Belladonna looks around, so far it seem that none of the other Hobbits noticed (though the sweets stall owner was staring at the Tween’s lips with a dazed look in his eyes), then her eyes landed on the Breeders.

All of them were looking at Bilbo.

With a quickness of an true adventures Took, Belladonna is through the crowd and next to her son, her hand gripping his arm tightly.

“Time to go Bilbo”

It is the tone in his mother’s voice, and the grip on his arm that has the Tween silent as his mother all but drags him away from the Market, the Breeders eyes following them.

They make it home without incident.

“Bungo!” Belladonna called, as she shuts and locks the door.

“Mother, what’s wrong?” Bilbo asked bewildered, watching his mother peek out the window.

Bungo comes into the hallway, ink stained hands indicated that he had been in the study.

“What’s wrong Bell—oh”

Bungo stared at his son, nose flaring at the scent that he could never forget, rolling off his son.

His son was a Carrier.

Thousands of emotions slammed into him, fear being the most among them, that fear was quickly overlapped with determination and protectiveness.

He was not going to let the Breeders take his son away from him like they did his sister. Looking at his wife, and seeing those normal gentle eyes turn hard and determine told Bungo that he was not alone.

Two days later, when the Breeders arrived at their doorstep for the First Tasting, Bungo and Belladonna broke tradition.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> I know I promised to post last week, but was really busy and had an issue with the time line in the chapter, still not sure if it's resolved to be honest.
> 
> This chapter contains : Non-con, thoughts of suicide, mentions of suicide, character death, sorry guys!

_Oh, I've been pushed down into the ground_  
Oh, how I've been trampled down  
So many feet on top of me  
I can't help but sink, sink, sink

_-David Crowder-_

When he opened the door to see his mother standing there, Bungo wanted nothing more than to slam the door shut and bolt it tight, instead he sighed and mental prepared himself as he stood aside to let the woman in, while his mother settled in the living room. Bungo puts on the tea, and goes about cutting up the blueberry pie he had made the day before.

 _“Good thing Bella is out today”_ he thought as he plated the slices of pie.

His wife and mother did not get along, his mother thought Belladonna was too bold (even for a Took apparently, probably didn’t help that Big Folks often came to Bag End), she had disapproved of both the Courting and marriage; disapproval that Bungo ignored. Belladonna thought his mother was a stuffy old hag, and that was the polite version.

After pie and tea was served, Bungo sat down, picked up and began eating his pie; waiting.

“The Breeders came to see me this morning” Laura said after taking a sip of her tea.

“Oh” said Bungo after swallowing.

The Beta wasn’t surprised that the Breeders went to his mother instead of the Thain, Gerontius Took, also known as Old Took and was Belladonna’s father. He was one of the few Hobbits who, while he couldn’t do anything about it, disapproved of the treatment of Carriers. So the next logical step the Breeders would take would be to go to his mother, for not only were the Baggins one of the oldest and respected families, next to the Tooks (despite their adventuring ways); but his mother, Laura Baggins, was the matriarch.

“You rejected them” said Laura.

“Of course” Bungo said taking a sip of his tea, “not only is Bilbo underage, but you know my feelings on the subject”

“Your **_feelings_** have nothing to do with this” Laura said, voice tight, “its Tradition, once a Carrier has bloomed; they are given to the Breeders for the First Tasting”

“I’m not letting them near my son”

“He’s not your son”

“…I beg your pardon?”

“Contrary to what your wife believes, I am not ignorant” Laura sniffed, “those kind of Carriers, can’t get women pregnant, in fact they don’t even get aroused like a proper Beta”

“I’m aware” Bungo said stiffly, wondering where his mother was going with this.

“Then you know that you cannot call that…person your son”

“ ** _Bilbo_** is my son and always be my son, despite your opinions, opinions that I care nothing for”

“And what of the rest of your family? Your friends? The whole of Hobbiton? Already there are whispers, your reputation was already questionable after you married your wife, but now it’ll be in shambles”

“Let them whisper” Bungo shrugged, “and you know I care not for reputation”

“It’s not natural!” Laura finally snapped.

“And that horrid thing you call **_Tradition_** is?!”

“It’s accepted by the entire Shire!”

“And it’s that acceptance that got Linda, **_your_** daughter killed!”

Laura’s eyes flashed dangerously as she stood up to her full height.

“You will give that **_thing_** to the Breeders, or so help me—”

“You need to leave”

Both Hobbits turned to see Belladonna standing in the doorway of the living room, her normally warm and mischievous eyes were blazing with barely repressed rage.

“I said” Belladonna said softly, “you need to leave, now”

“How dare—”

“Don’t make my wife repeat herself a third time mother” Bungo said.

Laura looked between her son and Belladonna, before she sniffed and grabbed her shawl, once properly on her shoulders the Hobbit made her way out.

“The Breeders will come again tomorrow” Laura paused just out the living room doorway, “I told them you wouldn’t reject them again”

She left.

“How dare she come here!” Belladonna growled, once she shut, locked the door and came back to the room, “that, that _maamr aln rukah!”_

“Careful love, that’s my mother you’re insulting, and you shouldn’t have been surprised” Bungo said as he cleaned up.

“I’m not, we both expected this to happen sooner or later, doesn’t mean I’m happy about it” His wife huffed before leaving the room.

She entered the hall just in time to see curly hair disappear around a corner.

“ _Blast it all!_ ” she thought as she followed, arriving at her son’s room just as the door closed.

“Bilbo?” she called knocking on the door.

Not surprised at not getting an answer, she knocked once more in warning before opening the door and going in.

“…Oh Bilbo”

The Beta goes over and sits on the edge of the bed, gently she placed her hand on the curled up lump beneath the blankets.

“I wish you hadn’t heard any of that” Belladonna sighed softly.

There is shifting underneath before green eyes peek out, “Am I really that strange?”

Belladonna’s heart clenched at the hurt and confusion in the eyes and voice, her heart also flared in anger at her mother-in-law for being the cause.

“No my heart, you’re not strange”

“But grandmother—”

“Is an old grumpy hag stuck in her beliefs”

Bilbo’s eyes widen at his mother’s words, he’s never heard her say such things, his mother always had a kind word for everyone she spoke to. Then again, he had thought the same way about his grandmother.

“Listen to me” Belladonna then said, “despite what others think, there is nothing wrong with you. You are just the same as any other Carrier within Hobbiton, and everywhere else outside the border”

“Even if I’m a boy?” asked Bilbo as he emerged fully from the blankets.

His mother nodded, “Even if you’re a boy”

The Tween bite his bottom lip, he had more questions, questions his mother had answers to. Looking at the Beta’s expression of barely concealed anger (though not at him), he decided not to ask now, sure that he’ll get his answers soon enough.

**~.~**

Morning had Bilbo waking up to banging.

“Baggins, open up!”

Blinking away sleep, Bilbo sits up just as his door opened.

“Father?”

“Stay in your room” Bungo said as the banging got louder.

“Baggins!”

 “Don’t come out until we tell you to”

“ ** _Baggins!_** ”

The door is closed before the Tween could answer.

Bungo hurried to the door, he gets there just as his wife does, and in her hand was her sword, _Cerbera_. The same sword that she had obtained on her first big adventure, his wife never really told him how she came about it; and he never cared about not knowing.

Today the sword, that protected his wife, was going to protect their son.

“Better answer it, sounds like their getting impatient” Belladonna said when a particular hard bang nearly broke the door off its hinges.

Bungo opened the door, “Good morning, lovely day” the Beta smiled pleasantly at the Breeders on his doorstep.

Togo, the leader and strongest of the Breeders, narrowed his eyes at the Beta.

“Where is he?” said the Breeder.

There was only one other Breeder with Togo, named Sadoc, apparently the Breeders were not expecting any trouble from them.

 _“Their mistake”_ Belladonna thought tightening her grip on her sword.

“Don’t play games with us Bungo, where is the Carrier?” Sadoc snarled when Bungo titled his head curious in answer.

“Nowhere near you lot” Belladonna answered stepping up from behind her husband.

Sadoc growled at the sight of the sword, the Beta woman merely raised a daring brow, the Breeder takes the dare, moving a step forward. Belladonna raised her sword, the sharp tip pressing against the Hobbit’s throat. Sadoc froze.  

“I’d advised against this” said Togo.

“So would I,” said Bungo.

“He is ours”

“Our son belongs to no one”

Togo growled darkly and takes a step forward, Bungo’s eyes narrowed, and his fingers curled into a fist. When the Breeder takes another step closer, Bungo takes a swing, hitting Togo in the jaw. The Breeder stumbled back in shock. Sadoc snarled, Belladonna draws back _Cerbera_ and kicks the Breeder in the bollocks. Sadoc whimpered as he slides to his knees, hands cupping his abused Hobbithood. Belladonna then grabbed him by the hair and threw him at Togo, who had gotten over his shock and was lunging at her husband, the two collide and roll down the stone steps.

“I think we made our point” said Belladonna watching the two Breeders untangle themselves from each other and the ground, “don’t you agree my love”

“I do believe we have” Bungo agreed smiling at his wife before turning his attention to the Breeders now glaring at them, “now, I will say this for the last time, leave and never come back”

They leave.

Later that afternoon, Bilbo has his first lesson in the art of the sword and dagger.

**~.~**

**_1313 S.R._ **

It was his fault.

His mother and father had told him to be careful, to be vigilant, but it’s been a year since the Breeders had been run off for the second time. He thought they’ve given up, that they wouldn’t have dare cross the fence, especially with little Drogo with him in the garden.

He was wrong.

Bilbo grunted when he’s thrown to the ground, shivering at the surrounding laughter, quickly he gets to his feet. The Breeders have circled him, lips pulled into a cruel grins, eyes blazing with eager lust.

“Caught you, little Carrier” purred one of the Breeders.

“Think he’s the same as the females?” said another.

“Heard he can’t get hard”

“Does he even have a cock anymore?”

“Let’s find out”

The Breeders the spoke moved toward Bilbo, he reached for the Carrier, his hand barely brushed clothing when he’s jerking it back, hissing in pain; his dark eyes narrowing at the dagger in the Tween’s hand, it’s tip red with blood.

“Looks like the Carrier has claws” chuckled Togo.

Bilbo tightened the grip on his handle as the Breeders laughed and drew closer.

**_~.~_ **

The Breeders camp, as it was called, was in the middle of Hobbiton. A fairly large area of trees and bushes surrounding a dozen or so Smials, very few dare go near the tree line, let alone enter; but their son was in there. Taken out of their backyard when they had let their guard down.

“You don’t have to come Hamfast” Bungo said as he and his wife crossed the tree line, in his hand was an iron skillet. While he wasn’t skilled in the art of sword and blade like his wife or a fighter in general, he knew how to handle a skillet.

Hamfast, with his rake in hand, snorted and followed. With Hobbit feet, the three make their way to the camp, there is no one at the entrance.

“Where—?”

“Do you hear that?”

The three cautiously follow the sound of shouting to a clearing of sorts, they hide behind empty barrels, and after peeking over; Belladonna and Hamfast had to grab hold of Bungo to prevent him from charging into the clearing.

Bilbo is down on the ground, his clothing had been ripped away and laid in tatters in the dirt, his body is dirty and bruised. The Carrier was on his hands and knees, making choking sounds as a Breeder shoved his cock in the Carrier’s mouth.

“Hey, think he’ll swallow all of it?” groaned the Breeder, speeding up his hips.

Behind the barrels, Belladonna tightened her grip on her husband, “Bungo, stick to the plan!” Belladonna whispered to him, “if you jump out now, we’ll loss our chance to save Bilbo”

Bungo pulled his eyes away from the scene to his wife, after moment he nodded, eyes now calm. Belladonna returns the nod, and quickly takes out their diversion from her pockets. One was called _Ground Crackers_ , small fireworks that Gandalf had invented and given to her as a gift, once they hit the ground they made a loud cracking sound. The other was also an invention of Gandalf called _Smokers_ , the name telling its purpose, she handed them to Hamfast. Bungo, takes out the lighter and begins to light the first _Smoker_.

A muffled yelp gained their attention, a Breeder was parting Bilbo’s arse cheeks, an eager look on his face.

“Get the Smokers lit, quickly!” Belladonna said as she threw the one of the _Ground Crackers_.

It landed and startled the Breeders.

“What the hell was that?”  snarled one of the Breeders, looking around for the source.

Bungo lights up one of the _Smokers_.

The Smokers was thrown, it lands and purple smoke surrounded the area, the Breeders growled and snarled. They move away from Bilbo as they try to figure out what was going on. Hamfast threw the rest of the lit _Smokers_ (the smoke in various colors). Through the confusion, Bungo and Belladonna sneak out from behind the barrels and make their way through the smoke, keeping low to the ground.

“Bilbo!”

“Mother! Father!”

“Quickly!”

By the time the smoke cleared, Bilbo was gone.

**_~.~_ **

Bilbo’s bruises fade, and his broken bones heal, he has nightmares (the first of many). He smiled when Drogo came over, tells his little teary-eyed cousin he’s okay. He continued his training with his mother in one of the rare empty rooms, learned the art of sewing and other things of a proper Hobbit. He spends time in his father’s study going over books gathered by both his father and mother over the years, he learned languages, and other things not proper of a Hobbit.

Outside Bag End there are whispers.

_“A Male Carrier, have you ever heard of such a thing? And at a young age too”_

_“It’s the Took blood, I tell you”_

_“It’s unnatural, a male having children”_

_“I hear he can’t even be with a woman”_

**_1315 S.R._ **

“Gandalf!”

“Belladonna, lovely as ever!” Gandalf smiled.

Belladonna giggled as she let her old friend in, the Beta took the wizard’s hat and staff and placed them in there appropriate place, before leading her friend to where her son and husband were.

“Oh dear!” Gandalf exclaimed when his head hit the chandelier.

“Watch your head” Belladonna said as she led him to the study, voice teasing.

Gandalf grumbled about “mischievous Tooks” as he followed.

“Gandalf!”

“Bilbo, my dear boy!”

Where he was surrounded by books and maps, the Tween got up from the floor, hugged the wizard.

“It’s wonderful to see you” said Bungo as he up got to greet the wizard.

“What are you doing here?” Bilbo asked eagerly.

“I was just passing through, and thought I’d drop by and stay for a few days in the company of dear friends” Gandalf said as he went to sit down in the chair made for Big Folks.

“We’re glad to have you” Bungo said.

Belladonna nodded and went to make some tea along with some small sandwiches, while Bilbo went over to where he was sitting earlier, picked up a map and brought it over to Gandalf.

“And what is this?” asked the wizard.

“It’s the map you and mother used during one of your adventures” said Bilbo.

“Ah Rohan! Yes, I remember, we were visiting a friend of mine”

When Belladonna came back with tea and sandwiches it was to find both her husband and son sitting at Gandalf’s feet, listening to wizard tell a tale.

**_~.~_ **

“Something is not right”.

Bungo glanced at the wizard sitting next to him, they were sitting outside for a before bed smoke, Belladonna and Bilbo have long since retired for the night. Gandalf’s eyes stared out at the darkness, seeing more than what the rolling hills were telling.

“Whatever do you mean?” Bungo then said before taking a puff of his pipe.

“Something has changed within Hobbiton” Gandalf explained after a moment’s pause, “something to do with Bilbo being a Carrier”

“Sharp as ever”

“Not as sharp as Belladonna I’m afraid, and perhaps even Bilbo”

“Woe is the day when a Hobbit is sharper than a wizard”

Gandalf chuckled before inhaling, and blowing out a small bird shape puff of smoke, Bungo watched the bird fly away into the night sky; before sighing, brief amusement gone.

“We broke tradition, and it was not taken kindly”

Gandalf frowned at that, tradition to a Hobbit was very important, even a Took kept to most of them. To break one was most definitely unheard of.

“And what happened for you and Bella to do such a thing?”

Bungo blew out a puff of smoke, and is silent. It was forbidden to speak of the Breeder and Carrier tradition to outsiders.

 _“Already broke one tradition”_ the Beta thought, as he blew out another puff of smoke, this one round in shape, lips twitching when a butterfly shaped smoke fluttered through the ring.

“What do know of Breeders?”

“Nothing beyond that it’s another name for Alpha”

“Well then you will find this tale most interesting”

Gandalf listened as Bungo told him what a Breeder was, and what they did with Carriers, about the First Tasting, everything. The Wizard for the first time in a long time felt shock and horror at discovering what went beyond the green hills, of what was hidden behind smiling round faces.

“Oh, my dear Bungo” sighed Gandalf

Bungo gives him a sad smile, “Bit of an eye-opener isn’t it?”

“More than I can put into words, and how is Bilbo? Now that I know the truth, I’m wondering”

“He is a well as can be” Bungo answered, “he doesn’t leave the house much and never alone, still has nightmare occasionally. Bella is training him in the art of sword and dagger, and we’re keeping him as occupied as possible”

“And the Breeders and other Hobbits?”

“Mother comes by every now and then to convince me to give Bilbo to the Breeders, saying doing otherwise was _improper of a Baggins_ ”

“What nonsense” Gandalf huffed, making Bungo smirk and wonder at the look on his mother’s face if she heard the wizard.

“The other Hobbits for the most part whisper about us when we go out, and the Breeders…well after the incident with the First Tasting, they’ve kept their distance. Which is worrying, it means they are planning”

“You may be right”

Bungo raised a brow at the sudden calculating gleam in Gandalf’s eyes, “What are you planning?”

“It’s not a plan just yet my dear Bungo, merely a thought I must sleep on”

“For as long as I’ve known you, you’ve never had merely a thought”

“Careful dear Bungo, you’re starting to sound as suspicious as Dwarf”

“As long as I don’t start inheriting their table manners or Yavanna forbid destroy the plumbing, I don’t mind”

 

**_~.~_ **

“I beg your pardon?” Belladonna blinked.

“At the end of my stay here at Bag End, I will be taking you, Bungo, and Bilbo with me” Gandalf said, before taking a bite out of his sausage.

Next to him, Bilbo stared at him with big eyes, across from him, sitting next to his wife, Bungo eats his breakfast.

“Go where?” Belladonna finally asked after the surprise had worn off.

“Rivendell” the wizard answered after swallowing, “Lord Elrond will most defiantly be happy to see you again Bella, Bungo and Bilbo too, if I remember correctly the last time he seen any of you was three months after Bilbo was born”

“But—”

“And I most certainly know that he be will happy to let you stay in his home for as long as you want”

Belladonna stared at her friend calmly eating his breakfast, when it clicked she turned to her husband.

“You told him” she accused, though she didn’t sound angry over the fact.

“Well, we already broke one tradition” Bungo shrugged.

“Father was right” his wife sighed, “I am a bad influence on you”

Bungo kissed her cheek, “And I love you for it”

Bilbo wrinkled his nose at the display of affection between his parents, before his brain reminded him that he was quite possibly going to see Elves, he was going on an Adventure (and away from the Breeders).

“Are we really going on an Adventure!?” he excitedly asked his parents.

Bungo chuckled at how excited his son was, while Belladonna smiled softly, while she didn’t want to leave her father and siblings. She had her son to think about, her son who was in danger, right now everything was in a type of stand-still. To which it was not going to last long, and yes she had considered running before, but they wouldn’t have gotten far. Though she was skilled in the art of the sword, it wouldn’t be enough to defend them against a pack of Breeders. They would have been caught no doubt and Belladonna would have had to watch as the Breeders took her son away from her.

No, running was not an opinion.

With Gandalf by their side, they may have a chance at getting past the border.

“Yes” Belladonna said, “we’re going on an Adventure”

Bilbo cheered.

“Wonderful!” said Gandalf, “now, I’ll stay until you get all your affairs in order and we’ll leave after”

Hope is with them for three days, before one morning the Baggins of Bag End wake up to a raven preached on their fence, it was for Gandalf.

“I have to go” Gandalf announced that night at supper, “alone”

The silence that falls over the table, and the way three sets of eyes looked at him, had Gandalf wincing.

“Gandalf?” Belladonna said softly.

“I’ve been called away, business that I’m afraid can’t be put aside”

“You’re leaving without us?”

Gandalf looked down at the Tween sitting down next to him, green eyes pleading with him to say no, “I’m afraid so”

Bilbo’s shoulders slumped.

“I will finish my affairs as quickly as possible” the wizard reassured, “and return”

Belladonna gets up from her chair, goes over and hugged her son, who clung to her; burying his face in her chest. Her own eyes flickering with various emotions.

“I am sorry” said Gandalf, placing his head on the back of the Tween’s head, inwardly cursing Saurmon for his terrible timing.

Belladonna looked at her husband, an unspoken conversation flowed between them before Bungo nodded.

“You will come back?” he asked.

“I give you my word” Gandalf promised, and a promise from a wizard is a promise kept.

The next day, before he left, Gandalf craved runes around the doorway of Bag End with his staff. The runes were magical, and anyone where tried to enter the Smial with the intent to do harm will be flung out by them. Belladonna then gave him a set of letters, asking him to get them to their destination in any way possible.

Gandalf gives her his word.

Afterwards, standing by the fence, Bilbo watched the figure cloaked in grey walk down the road, he doesn’t see the wizard again for a very, very, long time.

**_1318 SR_ **

Bungo and Hamfast were sitting on the Gardner’s bench, smoking a pipe, their wives and children were inside having tea. When a Hobbit, a Beta cousin of Bungo’s walks by, a basket in one hand.

“Good morning” she said waving with her free hand.

Hamfast and Bungo waved back and watched her go down the road.

“That’s the third time she’s passed our house” Hamfast said around his pipe.

Bungo made a noise of confirmation as he puffed of his pipe, his friend was correct, though it was at various degrees of time during the Baggins visit. The same Beta woman had passed the house numerous times with the same basket in hand, Bungo had also noted the fact that the two Tweens who had climbed up the apple tree facing the house earlier had yet to move.

“We’re being watched” said Bungo.

Hamfast blew out a ring of smoke, “So it seems” he agreed.

Three days later, Ruby, Drogo’s mother and one of the few who treated them no differently. Told the Baggins of Bag End that their mail was being read before being sent off, apparently, it’s being going on since Gandalf’s last visit.

**_1323 S.R._ **

The afternoon on the day Bilbo turned of age, Bungo opened the door to his brother-in-law Isengrim Took III, Thain of the Shire and his mother.

“Isengrim, wonderful to see you” Bungo greeted, “mother” he then said coldly.

“Bungo” Laura said voice equally cold, “we have some things to discuss, may we come in?”

Bungo looked at Isengrim, but the Beta’s face gave away nothing, with a sigh he nodded and let them in.

“Is my sister home?” Isengrim asked when he and Laura settled into the sitting room.

“Yes, just a moment while I get her” Bungo answered leaving the room.

He goes to the study where his wife and son were, they had paused in their lessons of _Iglishmêk_ when the doorbell had rung.

“Mother and your brother Isengrim are here, they say they have business to discuss with us” he informed them.

Belladonna nodded before quietly telling Bilbo to go to their room, and wait there. Bilbo nodded and quietly made his way to his parents’ room.

“Alright, let’s get this over with” Belladonna then said standing up.

They make their way back to the sitting room, and settled in, neither offering their guests any tea; and their guests didn’t ask.

“Bilbo is thirty-three today” Isengrim said, deciding it was best to jump right in.

“If you’ve come to ask if we’re having a party” said Bungo “then I’m sorry to say you wasted a trip”

“We haven’t come here for that” Laura said, “that th—Bilbo is of age now, that means the Breeders—”

“If you dare to finish that sentence then you can leave!” Belladonna growled.

“He is of age!”

“We don’t care if Bilbo gets old and wrinkled, we will not let you or anyone give him to the Breeders!” Bungo snapped at his mother.

“You have no right—”

“Settle down Laura” Isengrim piped up before turning to his sister, “we didn’t come here to fight or argue, we’ve come here to settle on an agreement”

“What!?” said Laura surprised.

Belladonna and Bungo blinked.

“Traditional, the First Tasting takes place when the Carrier is thirty-three because when they blossom, they are of age. However, Bilbo blossomed when he was still a Tween, therefore underage”

“But he’s male, that—”

“Granted, that throw everyone for a loop, but it still doesn’t change anything. It also doesn’t excuse the Breeders for what they did, my late father told them to wait until Bilbo was thirty-three for the First Tasting and they ignored it! And don’t think he didn’t know about you’re little visit here the year before”

Knowing that the late Old Took had ordered the Breeders to wait until their son became of age and the order was ignored was not a surprise to Belladonna and Bungo.

“He is of age now though” Laura said after getting over her moment’s shock that her visit that she tried to keep secret was known.

“Yes, and he will remain untouched until he turns fifty.”

“But—”

“The Breeders broke the rules once, I will not allow them to do it again”

Belladonna bites back a grin, knowing full well what her brother was doing, buying them time. Time for them to either get the Breeders to leave their son alone (highly doubtful) or find a way out of Hobbiton (they still had some hope that Gandalf will come back soon). They may not have the full support of their fellow Hobbits, but the few they did have they were grateful for.

“Have you told the Breeders this?” Bungo then asked after a moment of surprised silence from his mother.

“I’ve sent them a letter requesting their presence at my office after lunch today” Isengrim answered, “I will tell them then”

“Is that wise?” Belladonna asked worriedly.

Even Laura looked at bit weary.

“I’ll be fine” her brother reassured.  

Belladonna nodded, even though she knew to trust her brother when he said he’ll be fine, she still worried.

**~.~**

Togo was not happy when he was informed that Bilbo was untouchable for seventeen years, and for a moment Isengrim worried that the Breeder would ignore his order like they did his father’s and go after his nephew (when they were told, it just confirmed Belladonna’ and Bungo’s suspicions that the Breeders were up to something), but Isengrim was firm in his decision.

“You’ve done it before” the Thain said, “I see no reason why things should change now”.

Togo snarled.

In the end, Isengrim got the leader to agree and had all the Breeders sign a **_very_** detailed contract he had written up (one thing that Breeders had in common with their counterparts was, once a contract was signed, it would be honored).

It seemed that Bilbo was safe.

Unfortunately for the rest of Hobbiton, the Breeders turned their anger and frustration toward them, who turned their anger at the situation toward Bilbo in turned.

 _“How dare that **thing**_!”

_“Why doesn’t Bungo and Belladonna give it to the Breeders!?Why keep the horrid creature?”_

_“It’s not even a **real** Hobbit”_

Bilbo heard their whispers, he, his mother, and father felt their anger. Rocks were thrown through windows spilling glass on the floor, their gardens and flowerbeds were destroyed, and hated words were painted on the door.

(And while whispered followed them when they went out, none dare do anything to Belladonna and Bungo, they still had some sense, according to Belladonna).

Broken glass was swept up, windows boarded up, gardens were regrown. Hated words were painted over, and threatening letters found in the mailbox were thrown into the burning fireplace.

Bilbo goes out a few days after the contract, he and his father are walking down to the market for errands when a rock sailed through the air, and hits Bilbo in the back of the head. The young Hobbit is bleeding and the attacker is long gone.

The Carrier doesn’t go beyond his fence after that.

The Baggins of Bag End lived as best they could, hope still burning bright.

**_1326 S.R._ **

This winter is the worst anyone had ever seen, and was a blessing. With the food supply getting low, Hobbits and Breeders alike don’t have time to worry about the Bilbo and his family. The so called spies who watched the Baggins of Bag Ends every move are negligent.

“The Baranduin River is freezing over” Bungo said after supper.

Sipping her tea, Belladonna raised a brow, “Interesting” she said placing her tea down on the saucer.

Bungo paused in picking up his own teacup at his wife’s vague answer, not sure if the ‘interesting’ was for the information she was given or for the fact that her husband had made it to the river without being followed.

A year ago, Bungo discovered that along with being watched, they were being followed. Bungo had gone near the Brandywine Bridge once before; the trees around there grew the most delicious apples. The Beta was picking them when out of nowhere one of his in-laws, a Sackville, appeared and started talking to pick apples a couple feet away from him. When he returned home and told his wife this, she too shared a somewhat similar experience when she was near the main road.

They concluded that not only were they being followed, but if they tried to run, the results were probably be disastrous.

“It’s been a while since we’ve visited Hamfast and his family” Belladonna then said.

“I’m sure they won’t mind us coming by for a surprised visit tomorrow, and it’ll be good for Bilbo to breathe some fresh air and stretch his legs” Bungo nodded.

Belladonna grinned.

**_~.~_ **

The plan was simple enough, once the river had frozen over, Hamfast would follow them to the river. They’d -Bilbo, Belladonna, and Bungo- then make their way over. Once on the other side, they’d stay with Belladonna’s relatives over there for a couple of days before heading to Bree. To which they’d wait out the rest of the winter, from there Belladonna will send a letter to an old friend who could help them get to Rivendell.

There was no guarantee that they wouldn’t get caught trying to leave, but this could be their only chance, and they were going to take it.

They did not count on the Orcs.

“Hamfast, take Bilbo and run!”

Bilbo rolled to his knees and stabbed the attacking Orc in the stomach with his sword, he draws back his weapon with a jerk. He doesn’t even brother watch the body fall as he turned to look at his father who was had downed another Orc with his sickle.

“I’m not leaving you!” Bilbo insisted before ducking an attack.

With a swiftness that came with practice, Bilbo cut down the attacking Orc, the body doesn’t even hit the ground before he is being dragged away by Hamfast.

“Let me go! Hamfast let me go! Mother, Father!”

The last thing the Carrier sees is Orcs descending upon his parents.

**_~.~_ **

A Ranger by the name of Arador and along with two others finds them huddled in what was probably home to a fox family at some point, the Rangers had been scooting for any Orcs that had survived the ambush he and his fellow Rangers had descended upon the vile creatures, and would have walked right pass them had Hamfast not sneezed.

The Rangers coaxed the shivering Hobbits out of their hiding spot, and it takes very little effort to get Hamfast to tell him that they were from Hobbiton.

“M-M-My p-parents” said Bilbo as Arador wrapped him in a warm blanket, teeth chattering, “t-the O-Orcs”

Arador glanced at the other two Rangers, one of them nodded, Arador then looked back at Bilbo.

“Where did you last see them little one?” he asked.

Bilbo told them and watched as the two Rangers leave.

“They will find them” Arador reassured, “come, let’s get you two home”

Bilbo doesn’t bother with correcting him, nor does he point out that the Ranger didn’t say alive.

When the two Rangers returned, there is hardly anything of his parents left to bury.

**_1328 S.R._ **

They try to take him away from Bag End, they say he shouldn’t be living alone now that his parents are gone, Bilbo chased them away, threatened them with his dagger. Those that did not leave, were flung out by the runes.

Bag End may not have been his home in a long time, but it has his parent’s memories and he was going to protect it.

**_1330 S.R_ **

Breeders surround his gate, bang at his door, yelling dark promises.

Those days he spends in his parents’ room, curled up in the corner, sword in shaking hands. Praying that the door doesn’t break, praying that runes stay strong, and praying they do not get in.

Long after the Breeders leave, promising to come back again, Bilbo cried for his parents.

**_1331 S.R._ **

The day he goes out to his garden to fix it, and because he cannot take the silent and dusty rooms, he is caught by a mob of Betas, and beaten.

They are scared off by Fosco Baggins, who no doubt saved him from the Betas delivering him to the Breeders. The Elder Baggins takes him inside Bag End, cleaned off blood and soothed bruises, fixed him soup and tucked him into bed with a gentle smile.

In the morning Fosco is gone.

It’s a rare kindness that Bilbo holds on too desperately.

**_1332 S.R._ **

The days where Hamfast and his family come by are the best and worst, it reminds him that despite everything, he still has friends who care for him. For a moment, he can feel normal; pretend that what goes on outside his green door is nothing but a nightmare.

When the family leaves, assured by his lies of being fine and fake smile, is when the worst come. When the reminder of what he tried and failed to ignore, what he had realized the day of his parents’ funeral.

Bag End is both his salvation and prison.

**_1334 S.R._ **

Sometimes, Bilbo will stare at his dagger and wondered what it will feel like pressed against his throat, or if ingesting the poisonous plants that Hamfast sometimes grew at the request of some his customers will taste bitter. Or if the chandelier with take his weight or if it will break. 

Bilbo wondered a lot of things.

The memories of his parents, kept him from doing them.

**_1341 S.R._ **

Sitting on the bench in front of Bag End was always a dangerous thing for Bilbo Baggins to do, especially dangerous now that they he had turned fifty, for the runes that had been carved into the Bag End did not extend beyond the green door, Bilbo had barely made back into the Smial when two Breeders had jumped the locked gate one Summer.

Still he risked the danger, if only because he would go mad if he stayed inside with the empty halls much longer.

After sitting down on the bench, Bilbo placed his dagger on his lap, the steel winking in the warm summer sunlight. Assured that anyone who came by with ill-intention will think twice, Bilbo lights up his pipe, and tried to enjoy his smoke. Bell stopping by to talk before going to do her errands lifts his mood a bit, and aside from seeing one of the usual spies, the Carrier is left undisturbed.

 _“It’s breezy today”_ Bilbo thought after blowing a perfect smoke ring and watching it be taken by the summer wind, blowing out another ring, the Carrier goes over tonight.

There was to be a party, a celebration with food, laughter, and dancing. Yes, there will be much merriment to be had, because after tonight, the Breeders will finally have Bilbo Baggins.

Unknown to them, Bilbo Baggins will no longer be of this world when they come for him.

The Carrier began humming a song he had made up himself, one of several he created during an attempt to cure boredom one day, he thinks over what he will have for his last meal when a voice spoke.

“What a pleasant tone”

Bilbo’s eyes snapped open (and when had he closed them?), hands instinctively gripping his dagger as he looked for the source of the voice. Finding it, his grip loosened and his eyes widen at the figure standing outside his gate.

Tall, dressed in grey, and with a long beard. He was leaning against a wooden staff and looking at the Hobbit from underneath the grey pointed hat that made him even taller, with twinkling eyes.

“Good morning” said the figure.

“G-Gandalf?!”


	3. Chapter 3

_I used to go away for weeks in a state of confusion._

_~Albert Einstein~_

Gandalf cannot begin to express his feelings when he came down the road and saw Bilbo Baggins sitting on the bench, smoking his pipe and humming a pleasant little tone as he enjoyed the summer breeze. Yes, the Hobbit was pale and unkempt as though he didn’t bother with the cleanliness of a proper Hobbit; not that the wizard blamed him with not wanting to have anything to do with being a proper Hobbit. Yes, his eyes had lost that brightness and fire, and he didn’t have Hobbit roundness that the others had; but Bilbo was **_alive_**.

“Gandalf!?”

And he remembered him.

“I came back” said the wizard to the still stunned Hobbit.

Bilbo gaped at him, mouth opening and closing reminding Gandalf of a fish, amused by the image; Gandalf gives the Carrier a moment to collect his thoughts.

“Y-You’re here” Bilbo finally said.

“That I am, may I come in?” asked Gandalf, indicating to the closed and locked fence.

“Oh!” Bilbo said, “yes, yes, of course!”

Sheathing his dagger (which didn’t go unnoticed by Gandalf) Bilbo gets up and lets him in, Gandalf takes a seat on the bench, waiting until the Carrier sit back down next to him to take out; stuff and light his own pipe. Bilbo is quiet and squirming, finally with an air of hesitation and biting his bottom lip, the Hobbit reached out and poked Gandalf in the arm.

“Y-You’re really here” the Carrier said quietly and full of wonder, “y-you’re real”

Gandalf doesn’t say anything about that, just continued smoking his pipe.

“I-I thought you had forgotten”

“A wizard’s promise is a promise kept” Gandalf said softly around his pipe.

He wasn’t upset or insulted that Bilbo thought that, his business had taken far longer than he wanted, but he was here now.

“Though it seems that I’ve kept my promise too late” the wizard then frowned, heart clenching in sorrow at remembering the discovery of Belladonna’ and Bungo’s fate when he was on his way here. Not for the first time he wondered if the news of the Shire had come to him during that winter would things have been different.

Bilbo’s eyes clouded over with sorrow, quickly he blinked it away and with a shaky breath spoke.

“You still remembered and kept your promise, and for that I am glad”

“You don’t know how happy that makes me”

Bilbo gives him a shy smile.

The two sit there for some time, talking of little things, though Bilbo is eager to discuss plans of escaping; he knows better to do so out in the open. Gandalf even scared off a Breeder who had wondered down the path with a daring brow. Bilbo had found it most amusing.

“There is also something I wish to discuss with you”

Bilbo looked up curiously at the wizard.

“I’m looking for someone to share an Adventure with, you wouldn’t happen to know anyone interested would you?”

Bilbo blinked, and blinked again, and then he grinned.

“Actually, I believe I do know of someone”

**_~.~_ **

When they go inside, it takes Bilbo a moment to remember what to do with a guest that wasn’t the Gamgee family or Fosco and his family, and after fixing tea and some small cakes. Gandalf tells Bilbo more of the Adventure, what was needed of him.

“I have never stolen a thing in my life!”

What he may have to face.

“A **_dragon_**!?”

Along with who his companions will be should he accept going on the Adventure.

“Thirteen Dwarves” said Gandalf as he nibbled on his cake, “will come here tonight, once I send word”

“Oh” Bilbo said after a moment, “I hope they don’t destroy the plumbing” he then said, quoting his father.

Gandalf chuckled, “I’d not hope for much my lad”

“Oh bother” the Carrier sighed, inwardly saying goodbye to his pipes if the stories his father told him of Dwarves to be true.

Gandalf eats his cake and sipped his tea, preparing himself for the next part of the conversation, after finishing his tea; he placed it on the saucer.

“There is also one other thing I wish to inform you of” said the wizard, “the Dwarves who we’d be traveling with, are Alphas”

Bilbo, who knew that Alphas was another name for Breeders, froze.

“A-All of t-t-them?” the Carrier stuttered after a long uneasy silence.

“To my knowledge, yes” Gandalf nodded.

Bilbo whimpered, and the teacup he had in his hands slipped and shattered on the floor. The room started to spin and he couldn’t get enough air, someone was talking but it sounded so far away.

Breeders, all of them!  Dwarves were bigger and stronger than Hobbits; no doubt they were more aggressive than the Breeders here too! Nonononononono!

“Bilbo!”

Soft, warm, and gentle hands placed themselves at the side of his face. Worried eyes stared into his own.

“It’s alright, it’s alright” Gandalf soothed, “breathe, in and out like me, watch, in. Good, now out, in again, now out”

Bilbo felt himself following the other’s breathing until finally his racing heart had calmed down, and he could breathe normally again. He absently noted that he had slumped against Gandalf, and his still slightly shaky hands were clinging to the grey robes, a much larger hand was running itself up and down his back in a soothing manner.  He doesn’t move, soaking in the presence.

Once he was calmer, Bilbo sat up properly, “Sorry” the Hobbit said.

“No harm done” assured Gandalf as he got up from his kneeling position and back to his chair.

Bilbo gave a shaky smile before his gaze goes to the shattered teacup, “A pack of Breeders” he laughed, the sound was almost hysterical, eyes still on the broken pieces.

“Not all Alphas are the like the ones here” Gandalf said softly.

Bilbo snorted.

Gandalf said nothing, he could not blame the Carrier for not believing him, Bilbo had experience nothing that would make him think all Alphas were anything but dangerous and something to fear.

 _“This Adventure would most definitely be good for him”_ Gandalf thought as Bilbo goes to get the broom and duster to clean up the broken glass.

“I will be with you the entire journey” Gandalf said after Bilbo sat back down when he was done, “you will have nothing to fear….well beyond the usual fears when on an Adventure”

Bilbo worried his bottom lip with his teeth, pushing back the panic that was threatening to swell up in him again, traveling with a pack of Breeders is a bit of a setback and is making him hesitant, but this….this was his chance.

His only chance.

 _“Mother always said Adventures comes with risks”_ Bilbo thought as he agreed to come along and be the Company’s burglar, _“both good and bad”_

“Wonderful!” Gandalf smiled, though there was a bit of worry in his eyes, “I will go and inform the others, then come back and help with dinner”.

Bilbo nodded, giving a grateful smile at the wizard for the hint, it’s been a very long time since Bilbo had to put into motion the manners his parents had taught him long ago. Whenever the Gamgee family came over or Drogo and his parents, Bilbo just let them take over during their visit. The Carrier then walked the wizard to the door, no sooner does he close it and make his way to his pantry (thanking Ruby for doing the grocery shopping yesterday, and trying to remember where his mother’s cookbook was) that his doorbell ranged. Thinking that maybe Gandalf had forgotten something, he goes back to the door and peeked out the window. It wasn’t Gandalf, but none the less welcomed.

“Good morning Hamfast!” the Carrier greeted when he opened the door.

“Good morning” said Hamfast as he entered, “I passed Gandalf on my way home” then said the Beta, “caught me by surprise, we talked a bit and he told he’d be back for dinner after finishing up some wizard business”  here Hamfast turned curious.

Bilbo tells his friend about his Adventure and his other guests, skipping the pack of Breeders part, he knows that his friend will make a fuss and weaken his already shaky resolve. When he’s done, Hamfast merely raised a brow and tells the Carrier he’d be right back. He left Bag End and comes back with a three month pregnant Bell and their four children.

“Bell and Daisy will handle the rooms, Halfred and May will sweep and mop the floors, and I’ll handle the sitting room, while you Bilbo start on dinner with Hamson’s help” Hamfast instructed.

As he stands there, watching the Gamgee family scrambling about the place and with the realization that he had more to do than he thought. Bilbo wondered if Gandalf had planned this.

**_~.~_ **

Gandalf returned in the late afternoon, informing Bilbo that his other guests will be here sometime in the evening (along with convincing a slightly annoyed Carrier to let him put a mark on his green door), before going to help Hamfast and Hamson set up two tables into one long table in the dinning room. Afterward he goes back into the kitchen, looked over the apron wearing (Bilbo’s father), flour covered Carrier and declared that Bilbo take a bath.

“You don’t want to greet your guests like that do you?” Gandalf said as he stirred the Carrier to the newly cleaned bathroom.

“But the pies” Bilbo protested.

“I’m sure Hamson and I can keep an eye on them, ah, here we are”

Bilbo stared at the tub filled with steamy water, wondering who filled it and placed the fluffy towel and new clothes.

Gandalf left.

After a moment he undressed and gets in the tube, Bilbo sighed happily as he sinks just a bit further underneath the water, he soaked for a moment. Closing his eyes and enjoying the rare peace that came over him. Opening his eyes and sliding back up, the Carrier grabbed the nearby soap and wash cloth, Bilbo stared at the soap, noticing that it wasn’t the usual soap he used, before tossing the thought aside. Bell or Ruby did his shopping and it was possible one of them brought this soap because they thought he may like it. He washed up, even his hair (unkempt and long, he does not trust himself with scissors), freshly clean he gets out and unplugged the tub.

Once dry, he puts on the clothes and left the bathroom, a towel on his shoulders to protect his clothing from his still slightly dripping hair. He entered the kitchen to see Hamson watching the pies, assured that things were well in hand, Bilbo goes in search for the others. Bell finds him first, and ushered him to the sitting room, sits him by the fireplace so his hair could dry.

“We have everything in hand dear” Bell reassured, “you just sit there and relax”

Knowing better to argue with the woman, Bilbo sits back and does as he’s told. Several minutes later, after Daisy came and asked him where the plates were, and him directing her to the trunk in the laundry room, did it hit the Carrier.

Dwarves were coming to Bag End.

People, other than Hamfast and his family or Fosco and his, were going to roam the no longer dusty halls. Fear and nervousness filled him, he never had proper guests before, the fact that they were all Alphas notwithstanding.  

_“Oh dear! Oh dear!”_

Gandalf came in, he frowned at the Carrier fidgeting in his chair.

“My dear Bilbo, what’s wrong?” he asked coming over and kneeling down in front of the Carrier.

“D-Dwarves are coming here!” Bilbo blurted out.

Gandalf nodded, not sure where the other was going with this conversation.

“I’m going to have guests! Proper guests!”

“Ah” said the wizard in understanding.

“Gandalf, I’ve never had guests before, what do I do? I barely remembered to offer you ** _tea_** this morning, and if it wasn’t for you hinting about dinner, there wouldn’t be one, a-and now there’s going to be thirteen! Ohdearohdearohdearohdear!”

“Alright Bilbo, calm down, calm down, breathe, breathe there’s a good lad”

Bilbo takes shaky breaths, once calm, he looked at the wizard with begging eyes.

“Oh Gandalf, what do I do!?”

“That’s simple my friend” Gandalf chuckled, “just be yourself”

Bilbo blinked, be himself? He suppose that’s good advice and all; only one small problem.

He wasn’t sure he knew who he was.

**_~.~_ **

After his hair was dry, Bell combed, brushed and cut his hair to a proper length, and when all the preparations were done and the food was being kept warm until the guests arrived; Hamfast asked him if he wanted them to stay with him when the during the gathering. Bilbo declined the offer, though calmer he was still anxious over that thought of Bag End being full soon, and he was sure he wouldn’t be able to handle having more people.

“I’ll be fine,” Bilbo reassured, “Gandalf will be here,” he then added, “besides you have a party to get too”.

Hamfast frowned at the mention of the party, a party they knew the Gamgee family would be missed if they didn’t attend, Hamfast didn’t care. All his worry was for Bilbo.

“It’s doesn’t have to be all of us, Bell can be here, no one will think twice if I tell them she isn’t feeling well”.

Despite not being so sure about that, Bilbo smiled, and after much coaxing and reassurance. All the members of the Gamgee family reluctantly left to get ready for the party.

Now it’s was only Bilbo and Gandalf.

Gandalf settled down for a smoke, the two having light conversation, first about how Bilbo should greet his guest then other little things. After a while, Bilbo needing something to do besides talk, goes and gets a book to read (he doesn’t pay much attention to the title) and a comfortable silence falls over the two.

 _“What an odd feeling”_ Bilbo thought absently.

He hadn’t felt comfortable in this place for a very long time; in fact he thought he had forgotten how it felt like.

 _“Comfortable”_ the Carrier thought again, looking thoughtfully down at the clothes he was wearing.

Breeches, waistcoat, brown jacket.

All very proper of a Hobbit.

It was all wrong.

“I’m going to go change” Bilbo informed Gandalf.

Gandalf nodded and watched him go, a knowing look in his eyes.  

**_~.~_ **

His mother had spent much of her days making clothing for her son, husband and dear friends, using her worldly knowledge to create outfits that were beautiful and almost otherworldly; he has fond memories of him spending the whole day in every new outfit his mother would give him. Memories of watching his mother draw patterns in her journal, of how gentle her hands and voice were as she taught him her secrets, his father’s proud smile when Bilbo showed him his own designs drawn on parchment.

It’s with those memories that Bilbo opened the trunk that held all the wonderful and precious outfits he had hidden away the day after his parents’ funeral. With careful hands, he goes through them, noting that they still had the softness about them. Finally, he finds and pulled out soft white trousers, and a black long sleeved robe. A quick sniff revealed that they didn’t have the muskiness that usually came with long stored clothing, instead they still held the scent of precious memories; of course that could be Bilbo’s mind playing tricks on him.

It wouldn’t be the first time.

Pushing the thought away, Bilbo laid the clothes out on the bed to get a better look. The white trousers had green leaf vines embroidered at the bottom, the vines twisting up to the calves. The robe was black, an odd choice considering Hobbits liked bright colors. The buttons were in the shape of wolves heads and black with blue piercing jeweled eyes, embroidered on the front were more twisting vines, these were golden with its leaves cradling eggs. Embroidered on the back was a large golden tree, the strong trunk started in the middle of his back, goes down and spreading out to roots towards the bottom. The branches and leaves spread out, across, and up his shoulder blades stopping at the round of his shoulders; lodging on the branches smoking their pipes were a Dwarf, Elf, Man, Ranger and a Hobbit. At the top was a familiar looking wizard.

It was most definitely not something a proper Hobbit would wear.

It was prefect.

Bilbo dressed, and goes back to the sitting room, Gandalf is impressed with outfit and commented that the Carrier looked fetching in it, making Bilbo blush.

Pleased and much more comfortable, Bilbo goes back to his book, this time getting lost in the fairytale story that he missed the sound of his doorbell and was startled when Gandalf stood.

“Sounds like our Company has started to arrive”

Bilbo’s heart started to pound, and his throat suddenly became dry.

“I’ll answer it, you just wait here” said Gandalf, already heading for the door.

“O-Okay” Bilbo stuttered, “wait Gandalf!” he then called after the wizard, “please have them take off their shoes!”

Sure that he was heard, Bilbo waited nervously and fearfully in the sitting room, he hears the door open and Gandalf speaking, a gruff voice answered back. Then footsteps are heading towards him, Gandalf comes in, with a Dwarf trailing behind him; and what a Dwarf he was!

Even if Bilbo was standing he’d tower over the Hobbit, his appearance was a fearsome one indeed. Except for the top of his head which had tattooed runes on it, he had dark hair along the sides and down the back, his face had a dark beard and mustache; and his eyes were a steely grey that stared at the Carrier.

What was worse was the scent of pure Breeder, it came off the Dwarf in waves that had Bilbo’s fingers twitch for his dagger and wanting to run and hide.

**_~.~_ **

Gandalf had told them that their Burglar was an Omega, so he expected his nose to flare at the scent when the door opened, what he wasn’t expecting was the desire to rub and roll around in it. Surprised by this Dwalin almost missed the wizard’s greeting.

“Dwalin” greeted Gandalf as he stepped aside to the let the Dwarf in.

“ _Tharkûn_ ” Dwalin grunted as he stomped inside.

“Please hang your coat here, and take of your boots, the floor has been cleaned and Bilbo would be upset if it gets dirty”

Figuring the one called Bilbo was their host and the Omega (a male Omega, a rare thing!), Dwalin does as the wizard asked before following him to a sitting room.

There sitting in a cushioned chair, smelling of nervousness and just a hint of fear (or perhaps it’s the other way around, it was hard to tell) was a small thing with a child-like face, golden curls and pointed ear. Surprisingly large and hairy feet, dressed in what looked like Elven clothing but didn’t feel like it, the Omega was indeed an exotic beauty; but something about his green eyes told of a sadness and loneliness that was familiar. The sadness and loneliness pulled at the protectiveness embedded in him, a growl rumbled from him at the thought of someone or something causing the Omega such pain.

There was squeak and the smell of fear burst from his host, beside him Gandalf frowned, though whether in confusion or disapproval Dwalin wasn’t sure. Ashamed for upsetting the Omega, Dwalin pushed back a whimper and held out his hands with palms up, head tilted in submission. The Omega, Bilbo, blinked at him; expression bewildered. It made Dwalin frown, but he waited patiently. Finally after a quick glance to Gandalf, Bilbo holds out his right hand, palm out. Dwalin is confused, but takes it as forgiveness and takes hold of the Omega’s hand.

The Alpha bowed at the waist, brought his nose down to the place were wrist and hand met, he breathes in the scent before pressing his mouth against the skin, beard and moustache no doubt tickling.

“Dwalin” the Dwarf said straightening up, “at your service”

Bilbo’s face is red all the way from his twitching ears down to his neck.

“B-Bilbo Baggins” the Omega squeaked, “at yours”

“Well then!” Gandalf then said happily, “now that introductions were made, Dwalin, I’m sure you’re hungry”

“Oh yes!” Bilbo then said standing up, “erm if you’ll just wait just a moment, I’ll have a plate ready for y—”

“Just point me to where the food is, and I’ll handle everything” Dwalin interrupted.

“O-Oh well um—”

(Rusty though his manners were, Bilbo was pretty sure the guest was not supposed to handle everything on his own.)

“You’ll find the food in the kitchen down the hall to the right” said Gandalf, giving the Carrier a reassuring smile “the dining room is right next to it”

“Is there any ale?” Dwalin asked Bilbo.

“I-In the pantry, I’ll go and get you a cup”

Dwalin watched the Omega scurry off, that confusing scent of _nervousness and a hint of fear_ or _fear and a hint nervousness_ hanging in the room.

**_~.~_ **

Once in the safety of his pantry, Bilbo slumped against the shelves.

 _“Why didn’t Gandalf tell me that the Breeder was going to do that!”_ the Carrier thought, eyes widening at a realization _“I have to do that twelve more times!”_

The sound of his doorbell ringing again has him jumping.

_“Another one! The ale!”_

Bilbo grabbed a mug, then after a thought grabbed a second one, filled both of them to the brim and headed in the direction of the voices. He entered the dining room to see Gandalf, Dwalin, and another Dwarf placing food on the set table.

“Thank you” Dwalin said taking the ale when Bilbo gives him to it, much to the Carrier’s surprise, “hope you have more than this or else there is going to be some disappointment when the others get here”

“O-Oh” said Bilbo nervously, “um well there is a barrel or two in the pantry”

“Well, you heard him brother, go and get it”

Bilbo jumped, almost spilling the other ale on Dwalin, who didn’t seem to mind.

“Aye, aye” Dwalin grumbled, before downing his ale then placing the mug on the table, “where is it?” he then asked Bilbo.

“Down the hall, the first left” Bilbo answered, very aware of the other Breeder standing behind him.

Dwalin nodded and left, turning around to look at the other Dwarf, Gandalf; Bilbo noted. Had stopped bringing food and was watching them under guise of straightening tableware. The Dwarf was short, and had a long white beard that forked and curled up slightly at the end, he was looking at Bilbo with curiosity. What bewildered Bilbo was that fact that while the scent around the Dwarf said Breeder, it wasn’t as intense as Dwalin and the Hobbit Breeders. Bilbo also noticed that the smile the Dwarf had on dimmed as he gave the Carrier a look over.

Bilbo was almost tempted to ask why.

Instead, he gives the Dwarf the mug of ale.

“Thank you” said the Dwarf taking the mug, once again surprising Bilbo, then waited expectantly.

 _“Oh”_ Bilbo thought with realization, though the emotions he feel isn’t despair, disgust or even fear of the greeting. The more he thought about it, the more he realized that while yes the greeting had been a surprise, there was something else. He knew it had a name, but couldn’t remember what it was.

The Dwarf takes the outstretched and palm up hand, like Dwalin, bowed at the waist. Beard tickling as the Breeder took a deep breath through his nose and pressed his lip against the skin where wrist and hand met.

“Balin” said the Dwarf straightening up, “at your service”

“Bilbo Baggins, at yours”

There is a loud crash from the pantry, followed by a stream of _Khuzdul_ that Bilbo knew was not polite and would have made his mother giggle and his father scold her with laughter in his voice, long ago Bilbo would have found it amusing as well. Now, he’s just alarmed. Balin gives the Carrier a sheepish grin.

“I think I better go check and see what my brother is doing” Balin then gives a slight bow of his head, and leaves.

Alone, Bilbo turned to Gandalf.

“What didn’t you tell me?!”

“Tell you what?” said Gandalf as he folded a napkin.

“About the h-hand thing”

“Ah, that I’ll admit slipped my mine”

Bilbo snorted, and didn’t even look ashamed when Gandalf scowled at him, instead he asked, “Is that really how they greet others?”

“No, that’s only for when they are travelling with unmated Omegas, like you. It’s both a greeting and a promise”

“A promise? For what?” Bilbo asked wearily.

“To protect” 

_“Protect?”_

The doorbell ranged just as Dwalin and Balin came in carrying one of Bilbo’s barrels of ale, Bilbo moved to answer, only for Dwalin to do it for him. Gandalf and Balin don’t seem bothered by this, so Bilbo goes to the door, admittedly curious about the new arrival.

There are two of them, young by the state of their beards, a blonde and brunette; talking excitedly to Dwalin, who was trying and failing it seemed to get them to take off their shoes, when Dwalin started turning an alarming shade of red does Bilbo tentatively interrupt.

“Erm, excuse me—”

Bilbo’s eyes widen when two pairs of eyes swirled his way, his heart pounded when the two young Dwarf   hurried toward him.

“You must be Mister Boggins” smiled the brunette.  

“I-It’s Baggins, actually”

“Oh…you’re very pretty” the brunette then blurted out.

“Kili!” exclaimed the blond.

“What? He is!”  

Behind them Dwalin sighed.

Bilbo stared, not sure what to make of the two, he jumped when the brunette Dwarf suddenly grabbed hold of his right hand and preformed the greeting.

“Kili, at your service!”

“Kili!” exclaimed the blonde again.

Behind them Dwalin gave a pained groan.

“What?” said Kili confused, “did I do it wrong?”

The blonde sighed and smacked him upside the head, “You were supposed to wait until he offered his hand to you”

“Oh” Kili blinked, then give a sheepish to the frozen Carrier, “sorry”

Shaking his head, Dwalin came over, grabbed Kili by the back of his coat and dragged him back to the door, ordered him to take off his shoes before dragging the young Dwarf to the dining room.

“Dwalin!” Kili squawked and flailed as he was dragged away.

The blonde chuckled watching them go before turning back to Bilbo, he frowned, blue eyes becoming clouded with worry (along with something else that’s there and gone like the wind), nose flaring at the scent that’s rolling off the Carrier. Though he can’t identify if it’s fear, nervousness, or both.

“Are you alright?” he asked.

“What? O-Oh yes, I’m fine” said Bilbo, “uh here”

The blonde stared at the offered hand, than looked back at the Carrier who looked moments away from squirming or fainting under the intense blue eyes. Slowly, he takes hold of the hand, and does the greeting.

“Fili, at your service”

**_~.~_ **

When the doorbell ranged again, it’s Bilbo who answered it, as he opened the door he wondered why none of his guests have started eating. Then suddenly he was on the ground, held down by a heavy weight and the scent of Breeder everywhere.

 _“Nononono!”_ Is his thoughts, eyes clenched shut, memories descending on him.

_He tries to fight back, but there are more of them than of him, fists and feet punch and kick him to the ground, into submission. Hands grab and hold him down as his clothing are torn._

_“Let’s have some fun lads”_

“Get off! Off now!” Dwalin snarled.

Dwalin and Gandalf pulled the Dwarves up and off, Gandalf a little gentler than the Dwarf. Once the last Dwarf had been removed, Gandalf picked up and settled the Carrier on his feet, eyes looking him over.

“I-I’m fine” Bilbo said with a shaky breath, and equally shaky smile.

Gandalf was obviously not convinced, and neither was Dwalin who was growling at the squirming Dwarves in the doorway.

“We’re sorry!” said one of the Dwarves.

Bilbo faintly noticed his odd furry hat, “No harm done” Bilbo said to him, “now I’m sure everyone is hungry”

The promise of food has the new guests following Dwalin excitedly to the dining room, though not before taking off their shoes and greeting Bilbo, who tried to remember their names.

He’s not sure he succeeded.

Bilbo’s eyes widen when after the large round red-headed Dwarf named Bombur, came forward a Dwarf  with a wild look and even wilder pepper hair and beard, and was that an axe in his head!? Bilbo stared at the axe while the Dwarf did the greeting, unaware of Bombur watching or the other guests peeking behind the corner.

The wild Dwarf straightened up, startling the Carrier out of his shocked state, just in time to see the wild Dwarf do intricate hand gestures.  Bilbo watched the gestures, when they stopped, he looked up at the wild Dwarf who turned to the funny-hatted Dwarf; Bofur, to translate and answer.

“Bilbo Baggins, at your service” the Carrier answered, hands moving in the familiar gestures of _Iglishmêk._

There is silence and for a long horrifying moment Bilbo worried he did something wrong, slowly he began inching away, when the Dwarf –Bifur- started wildly signing away.

“O-Oh” Bilbo said after taking a moment to translate the gestures, “yes, I’m quite fluent, my mother taught me” he said, signing back.

Bifur smiled and started to sign again.

“You can to talk to the lad later” said Bofur, pulling his cousin away.

Bilbo watched them go, before turning to the last of the group.

The last Dwarf to greet him was a young one like Fili and Kili, and was not a Breeder. He didn’t smell like Beta either, his scent was actually pleasant. With a smile that was a bit more genuine, Bilbo held out his hand, but instead of the usual greeting; the Dwarf grabbed hold of his arm. Moved closer and nuzzled the Carrier’s cheek.

“Ori, at your service”

“B-Bilbo Baggins, at yours” Bilbo said surprised.

“I’m glad I won’t be the only Omega on this journey!” Ori then blurted out, bouncing a bit on his feet, “I’m excited too, I’ve never met a Hobbit Omega before!”

“You’re an Carr—I mean Omega?” Bilbo asked in surprise, catching the “won’t be the only Omega” bit.

Ori nodded, his smile turning a bit bewildered.

“Oh, I’ve never met another Omega before”

Ori’s eyes widen, and looked like he was about to fire off thousands of questions, when Gandalf interrupted him.

“I’m sure this is a conversation to be have over supper” said the Wizard, “all of you must be starving, Bilbo especially, I do believe you haven’t eaten since this morning my lad”

Bilbo thinks back and realized that the wizard was right, he also wondered how the wizard knew this, and then figured Hamfast or Bell must have told him before they left. A sudden sound drew the Carrier from his thoughts just in time to see the one he thinks is called Dori scolding Gandalf before he and Ori are lead to the dining room by a Dwarf, whose red hair was in three points. Nori, Bilbo remembered.

In the dining room, the Dwarves have seated themselves but the food remained untouched, (the ale not so lucky) worried that they didn’t like the selection Bilbo sat down in the chair pulled out for him, the moment he pulled the one of the plates of food to check if it was cold (which it wasn’t, Bilbo suspected Gandalf had something to do with that) the Dwarves descend upon the rest of the food.

_“Odd”_

**_~.~_ **

Bilbo slipped out the dining room unnoticed when food starts flying, once in the safety of his living room, he sinks into his cushioned chair with a sigh. With the fireplace warming him, he lets his thoughts wander.

The Dwarves, despite all of them being bigger and no doubt stronger than him, despite being loud and overwhelming in general; they weren’t threatening. Didn’t growl and lash out at him. Didn’t try to get him into submission, weren’t aggressive at all, nothing like the Breeders here. Even odder was their treatment of Ori, while Dori mostly fussed over him, the other Dwarves were no less attentive. Bilbo almost dared called it respectful. Granted this all could be a ruse because Gandalf was here and keeping a close eye on things, after all, even Hobbit Breeders knew better than to risk the wrath of a wizard. Dwarves were no different.

 _“That must be it”_ Bilbo thought, _“why else would they act in such a way”_

Sure that was the reason, Bilbo promised himself to stay very close to Gandalf during this Adventure, as well as keep an eye on Ori. While it was obvious the Omega’s brothers, Dori and Nori, were protective of their youngest sibling. They were still Breeders, and who knows what will set them off.

“Excuse me”

Ori came into the room, holding an empty plate, Bilbo found his lips twitching into what was probably smile.

“Yes?”

“What should I do with my plate?” Ori asked, holding out said plate, the Carrier noticed that it was his mother’s West Farthing crockery.

Bilbo gets up and lead the Dwarf to the kitchen, they pass the dining room and Bilbo backtracked, the Dwarves have finished eating, most of them were gone (the thought of Breeders wondering about in Bag End made the Carrier shiver). The ones that were still at the table were playing with his forks and knives.

“O-Oh please” Bilbo said, eyes wide when he recognizing them to be part of his father’s favorite set, “don’t do that, you’ll blunt them!”

Instead of putting them down, the Dwarves started to sing.

_Blunt the knives, bend the forks_

_Smash the bottles and burn the corks_

_Chip the glasses and crack the plates_

_That’s what Bilbo Baggins hates!_

Bilbo watched in horror as his mother’s crockery and father’s silverware fly through the air, the Dwarves’ joyous singing ringing in his ears, eventual he shakes off his horror and goes in search of Gandalf. Sure the wizard would make them stop. He found him in the dining room, vaguely aware of the song ending, and discovered that the crockery and silverware was undamaged, stacked and sparkling clean. Bilbo stared at the stack, slowly his lips curve into a small smile, around him his guests laughed and cheered.

With his small smile still on his lips, and a feeling he isn’t sure what do with or name, he stepped forward to put the stack back in their place when there was a knock on the door and everyone fell silent.

**_~.~_ **

Bilbo watched Gandalf and the other Dwarves head to the door, the Carrier debated following before deciding to take care of the dishes, he starts with the forks, knives and spoons. He puts them in the cabinet in the kitchen; well it really wasn’t its proper place. Bilbo doesn’t actually remember where they originally go, having rearranged Bag End so many times during boredom or to drown out the growling and snarling Breeders and other Hobbits outside. The only place that had remained untouched was the study room.

“I thought you said this place was easy to find” said a deep rolling voice, “I lost my way, twice”

Bilbo blinked, lost his way? Twice? Despite not having been beyond his fence in a long time, Bilbo knows that it was very hard to get lost in Hobbiton.

 _“I’m pretty sure there’s a name for that”_ Bilbo thought, “ _now what was it?”_

With his thoughts preoccupied, the Carrier gets the plates next, he grabbed a few of them and goes back into the kitchen. He placed them on the table and decided they are perfectly fine right where they are, and to be honest it’s a lot more convenient there as it were. He goes back and gets the rest of the plates and a few bowls, he stacked the rest of the plates with the others and put the bowls in the cabinet. Said cabinet was filled with other silverware, books, old toys and clothing. Sure that the bowls wouldn’t fall over if someone opened the door, Bilbo turned around and finds himself faced with an unknown Dwarf.

The Carrier made a startled sound and his dagger is out and would have made itself home in the Dwarf’s person were it not for said Dwarf’s fast reflexes. Heart racing, Bilbo stared up at the Dwarf who had a tight, but not painful grip on his wrist. The first thing the Carrier noticed, is the Dwarf’s scent, he thought the other Dwarven Breeders; Dwalin especially were bad. This Dwarf however, was so overpowering with the smell of Breeder that Bilbo felt his legs want to give way, the second thing he noticed was the height, the Breeder was tall. The tallest of the Dwarves, which was alarming considering how big Dwalin was. His shoulders were wide, his hands were big and powerful, and looked like they could hold him down with little problem. His hair was long and dark with some sliver, he had two braids and a short beard, and his eyes were a deep dark blue.

A deep dark blue that were staring at down at the Hobbit with surprised eyes, nose flaring, and something else.

“Oh dear”

Both Bilbo and the Dwarf turned to the kitchen doorway to see Gandalf standing there with the rest of the Company peeking behind him, looking on with wide and worried eyes.

It’s then that Bilbo realized that he nearly stabbed his guest! Even he knew that wasn’t how hosts behaved!

“I-I’m t-terribly sorry!” Bilbo stuttered.

The Breeder looks back at him, blinked, and let’s go of the Carrier’s hand.

“There is no need to apologize” said the Dwarf, “I should not have startled you”

As the Dwarf backed away, Bilbo stared, he apologized. A Breeder apologized to him! Again!

“T-That’s alright” the Carrier said, brows furrowing in confusion at the way the Breeder’s shoulder hunched and his head had titled slightly to the side.

It was an odd position, but it also made the Breeder a bit…smaller.

A loud cough had Bilbo looking back at Gandalf who looked pointing between the Carrier and Breeder.

 _“Oh”_ Bilbo thought in understanding before holding out his arm.

The Dwarf stared at it, bemusement clear in his expression though for what reason Bilbo has no idea, finally the Breeder takes his arm and does the greeting.

“Thorin Oakenshield, at your service”

“Bilbo Baggins, at yours”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are welcomed!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has thoughts of suicide, and mentions of suicide attempts, along with thoughts of non-con, and what may be considered attempted suicide.

_Farewell, fair cruelty._

_~William Shakespeare~_

The moment Bilbo signed the contract, left the dining room, and disappeared down the hall; Thorin rounded on Gandalf.

“What haven’t you told us!?” Thorin growled.

“I’ve told you everything I know about this journey Master Oakenshield” Gandalf said.

“I meant about our new Burglar, why does he smell like that?”

“Ah” said the wizard.

The Company waited for more, when they get nothing else, Kili spoke.

“Does he not like Dwarves?” the young heir asked, though he and the others doubt it.

The Omega seemed to like Ori well enough, and while his scent confused them and made their instincts bristle, his behavior told more of nervousness then disgust and dislike.

Gandalf still does not speak, his eyes thoughtful, and when he finally answered Kili’s question, it’s carefully. “It is not the fact you are all Dwarves that makes Bilbo….uncomfortable, it is who you are”

Thorin’s brow furrowed as he tried to understand what the wizard was trying to say, the only thing he could think of, was that all, but one of them were Alphas that had their Burglar smelling as he does. He quickly dismissed the thought. It couldn’t be that, the proof was the strong scent of Alphas he had smelt around the white fence when he had first arrived.

“Explain” Dwalin said after there was nothing but confused and blank expressions.

Gandalf weighed his opinions, he knows that telling the Company want went on beyond the rolling hills would be best, as it would not only down the risk of incidents like what had happen in the kitchen, but also help him in getting out the Shire. The problem was that if they knew, the Dwarves may do more harm than good, the worst case Gandalf feared; is that the Dwarves would try to get retribution in the name of Bilbo’s honor.

He may not like their Tradition, but he was still fond of the Hobbits.

“I believe this is a conversation to be have elsewhere, follow me” Gandalf then said, standing up, his decision made.

With grumbles of “cryptic wizards” the Company followed Gandalf outside Bag End, there they settled themselves on the bench, soft grass or stepping stones. Gandalf takes out his pipe, he fills it with weed and lights it, he offered his weed pouch to the Dwarves; before taking a puff of his own. The Company impatiently watched and waited, and just as Thorin is on the edge of snapping, the wizard spoke.

“Do you see those lights over there?” asked the wizard, pointing with his pipe to lights in the distance.

“Aye, my brother and I spotted what looked like a celebration on our way here” said [Glóin.](http://tolkiengateway.net/wiki/Gl%C3%B3in)

“It’s called the Calling, Master Glóin” said Gandalf lips curling in disgust, “and it’s Tradition”

Dwarven heads looked away from the glowing lights, and at Gandalf with surprised and shocked eyes, they’ve never heard the wizard speak in such a tone.

Full of anger and disgust.

“….What is the Calling?” Ori asked tentatively.

Gandalf took a deep calming breathe then spoke again.

“It’s a celebration, held on the night before the Breeders come to collect the Carrier, that’s another word for Omega. It also makes the Breeders, another word for Alphas, go into the Rut”

“Well that doesn’t sound bad” said Bofur with a smile, “sounds a bit like the Chase”

“I suppose it wouldn’t,” Gandalf smiled sadly, “if the Carrier was willing”

Bofur’s smile fell, and a stunned silence fall over the Company at the implication.

“In the Shire, when an Omega has blossomed” Gandalf continued over the silence, “they are given to the Alphas for what is called the First Tasting, as the name suggests the Alphas can do anything they want but penetration. Any Omega who isn’t willing, is forced, by being beaten into submission. Bilbo was twenty-two when he blossomed, twenty-three when the Alphas kidnapped, beaten and forced him into the First Tasting”

 Chaos erupted.

“Mahal, he was a babe!”

“This is Tradition!?”

“ _Taal aya dem!_ ”

“What kind of monster does that do an Omega?!”

“How could any parent allow this?!”

At the mention of Belladonna and Bungo, Gandalf stood up, eyes blazing, the sky rumbled and the wind howled.

“ ** _Let me make this absolutely clear to you all!_** ” the wizard boomed, “ ** _Belladonna and Bungo loved their son more than anything, they protected him against the Alphas and Betas, and I will not have you saying anything less of them!”_**

“We did not mean to offend” Balin soothed, while most of the Company practically cowered under the wizard’s anger, “we are just trying to understand this…new development”

Slowly the wind died down, and the rumbling sky went silence, the blazing eyes dimmed into sadness; with a weary sigh Gandalf sat back down. “I know you didn’t” he said, “and I apologize for losing my temper”

“No harm done” Balin smiled.

Gandalf gave a smile back before puffing his pipe, eyes sliding back to the glowing lights, from where he sat on the bench; Thorin followed his gaze.

“What happened after?” he heard himself asking, eyes still on the lights.

“Belladonna, Bungo and their neighbor Hamfast were able to rescue Bilbo,” Gandalf answered around his pipe, “though the damage had already been done. I arrived after this”

Gandalf takes his pipe out of his mouth, once again silent, lost in thought for a moment. “I knew that they had Traditions, but not like this, I was not aware that such horrid things went onbeyond the green hills. When Bungo told me, I didn’t know what to think, but I knew this; they could not stay in the Shire. It was too dangerous, for while it was unsaid, the Alphas hold a lot of power here in the Hobbiton, and are very violent. There have been stories of them attacking their fellow Hobbits for very little reasons”

“I take it, plans changed”

Gandalf nodded, “It was decided that I would take them to Rivendell, but before I could, I was summoned by Saruman the White, the leader of our order. Before I left, I carved runes in the doorway there”

Thorin looked at the doorway, and blinked when he sees glowing runes, he hadn’t noticed that before. Now that he does, he also remembered the scent of Alphas surrounding the fence and realized that it was not a good thing as he first thought. 

“The runes would protect them from any who tried to enter the Smial with the intent to do harm, it was all I could with such little time. I left promising to return once my business was done, it took far longer than I expected.”

“How long has this **_Tradition_** been going on?” asked Dwalin, lips curling at the word.

“For as long as Hobbits have been around, and from what I was told, it’s gotten worse, especially since, not only did Belladonna and Bungo break tradition; but also because Bilbo is a male Omega. Being a male Omega is unnatural according to the Hobbits”

There were murmur and cries of protests.

“There is nothing unnatural about it!” Glóin exclaimed, “an Omega, a male Omega, any Omega is a blessing!”

“I do not disagree with you Master Glóin, but the Hobbits here see differently. They do not take kindly to change, especially if that change involves their Traditions. And because they did not consider Bilbo a proper Omega, a proper Hobbit, they felt the rules that made up the Omega and Alpha tradition, did not apply to Bilbo. Many thought Bilbo should be given to the Alphas regardless of him not being of age”

The Dwarves were outraged, their voices loud, Gandalf worried for a moment that the Hobbits by the Party Tree would hear them.

“Belladonna and Bungo wouldn’t allow it, and neither would the Thain, the closet thing the Hobbits have to a King. He made all the Alphas sign a contract, one thing that the Alphas here had in common with their counterparts was, once a contract was signed, it would be honored. The contract stated Bilbo would remain untouched until he turned fifty, unfortunately for the rest of Hobbiton, the Alphas turned their anger and frustration towards them, who turned their anger at the situation towards Bilbo in turned”

Gandalf shook his head sadly as he remembered what Bell had told him when Bilbo had been in the bathroom, what the lad and parents went through.

“Why didn’t they leave?” asked Dori

At some point the Dwarf had pulled Ori closer toward him, while Nori had placed himself in front of his two brothers, eyes scanning the dark for danger. Normally ready to complain about his brothers babying him, Ori was quiet and pressed close to his eldest sibling.

“From what I have been told, after my departure, the Baggins family of Bag End was being watched, mail was read and if any of them left their home they were followed. With friends few, it was more dangerous trying to escape then staying prisoners”

“What happened to them? His parents” asked Bombur around the mouthful of cheese he had brought with him, his calm eating had turned anxious during the conversation.

“Winter had come, it was the worst anyone had ever seen, and food was scare. The constant vigilance became negligent, they saw this as their chance, they made it pass the lake when the Orcs came. Bilbo was the only survivor”

“Mahal”

Gandalf just smiled sadly.

“Gandalf”

Thirteen sets of eyes turned to the round door, in the doorway Bilbo flinched under the sudden attention of so many eyes.

“Bilbo my lad” Gandalf greeted putting on a smile that was more genuine then most of his previous ones, “something wrong?”

“Oh erm, no, I was just wondering what happened to everyone, when I came back to the dining room, it was empty”

“Ah, I’m sorry” Gandalf gave a sheepish smile, “we just stepped out for some air”

“Oh”

Bilbo’s eyes trailed over the Company (who **_now_** knew that it was the scent of _fear and nervousness_ they smelt), before landing on the glowing lights in the distance, the Omega’s face goes alarmingly blank before he mumbled and closed the door.

“He’s scared of us” Fili said eyes still on the door, “all this time, he’s been afraid of us”

“I’m surprised he only tried to stab Uncle, and not the rest of us” said his brother

“That he is” Gandalf agreed with Fili, “he thinks all Alphas are the same”

“We’re not!” Kili protested, though he didn’t sound insulted.

“Bilbo does not know this”

“Then we’ll tell him”

“It won’t do any good laddie” Balin said with a shake of his head, giving his brother who was glaring at the distance lights with cracking knuckles, a weary look; and prayed he doesn’t start attacking the residents of Hobbiton, “ you can tell Master Baggins differently until you’re blue in the face, it won’t change years of experience”

“That is true Balin, but actions often speak louder than words, and tomorrow, the Alphas will come to collect Bilbo”

“Let them try” Dwalin snarled.

 _“Shmek dem!_ ”

Gandalf speaks over the snarling and growling Company, inwardly pleased with the reactions.

“What will you actions be?”

**_~.~_ **

Why had the Breeders been staringat him like that? More importantly did they know what was happening? Know about the Calling? They were Breeders so they must yes? If so, were they going to join? Or were they not going to bother with the celebration and take him tonight?

Bilbo paled at the thought of all those Dwarves holding him down and taking him one by—no! Bilbo shook his head violently of the thoughts, Gandalf was here and wouldn’t allow it. Not to mention there was the journey to consider, it was obvious that it was important to them, too important to bother with a Carrier.

He hoped.

Either way, Bilbo planned on keeping his room door locked tonight.

Giving one last glance at the door, Bilbo goes to his room, on his bed was his traveling pack.

“Where is my raincoat?” he muttered when he couldn’t find it in any of the trunks.

He leaves the room to go search for it, he finds it in his washroom closet, he left the room and made his way back; stopping short when he finds his hall filled with Dwarves.

They were **_staring_** at him again.

“Ah, Bilbo, there you are” Gandalf said coming out the sitting room, “our Company is ready to retire for the evening; they’ve had a long journey”

Bilbo nodded “Oh, erm, could you show them the guest room Gandalf? I’m still packing”

“Certainly”

“Would you like me to help you pack Master Baggins?” asked Glóin stepping toward Bilbo, stopping short when the Carrier flinched.

“That’s okay Glóin” Ori said quickly, “I can help Mister Bilbo pack, if that’s alright with him” he then added, smiling at Bilbo.

“Oh, yes it is, thank you” said Bilbo with a small smile of my own.

The two head for Bilbo’s room, as they’re rounding the corner, Bilbo hears Glóin ask someone if that was “too much?”

**_~.~_ **

Hamfast watched his fellow Hobbits (and wasn’t that odd that he still thought of them as his “fellow Hobbits”?) drunkenly stumble back to their homes, all with the thought that tomorrow will finally be the day things will get back to normal.

 _“Won’t they be in for a surprise?”_ the Gardner thought as he turned his attention to the Breeders.

All them were asleep under the party tree, passed out from too much ale, the scent of brew and of a rutting Breeder rolling off of them and trousers tented with their arousals. Earlier they had been whispering among each other of going to over to Bilbo’s and taking him tonight. The residences of Hobbiton had been restless when Gandalf had been spotted outside the Carrier’s house earlier today, even more when Dwarves had also been spotted arriving at Bag End. When the word had finally reached the Breeders, Togo had started leading the pack of Breeders to Bag End, the Thain had quickly put a stop to that; telling them to wait until the morning as Tradition and the contract dictated. Togo had relented, and he and his fellow Breeders went to go get ready for the party.

So when Hamfast heard them whispering about their plans during the party, the Gardner had quickly put a stop to it by getting three of his cousins who were catering to the Breeders and who didn’t like the Carrier Breeder Tradition any more than he did, to keep the Breeders mugs constantly filled with the strongest ale.

“Make sure you get your mother and siblings home, I’m going to check on Bilbo” Hamfast then said to his eldest son.

“Yes Papa, erm what about them?” Hamson asked, tilting his head to the Breeders.

Hamfast looked back at the snoring bunch then shrugged, “They’re big strong Breeders, I’m sure they can handle one night out here”

Hamson giggled before taking his mother by the arm and leading her and the rest of his siblings’ home, the Beta gives one last look at the Breeders before making his way to Bag End. When he gets to the familiar green door he knocked, the door opened and finds himself starting up at a mountain of a Dwarf. The Dwarf crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes down at the Hobbit.

“Whatta ya want?” the Dwarf growled.

“I—” the Gardner stopped, his nose flared and his eyes widen.

This Dwarf was a Breeder; in fact the Beta could smell more of them coming from inside. There were **_Breeders_** inside with Bilbo!

“Where is he?!” Hamfast demanded, “what did you do to him?!”

The large Dwarf stepped in the way when the Hobbit tried to get through.

“Move!” Hamfast growled.

“No” the Dwarf growled back, snarling when the Beta pulled out a dagger.

“What is going on here, oh Hamfast!”

“Gandalf, he’s a Breeder, there are Breeders in Bag End with Bilbo! Where is Bilbo?!”

“Yes, yes, calm down my friend, and please don’t stab Dwalin, we’ve had enough of that this evening”

“Where is Bilbo!?” the Hobbit commanded, ignoring the wizard.

Gandalf pushed pass the Dwarf and takes hold of the Hobbit’s arm and gently stirred him inside, taking away the dagger in the process, ignoring the grumbling Dwalin.  When he sees the hall filled with the rest of the Dwarves, the rest of the **_Breeders_** , Hamfast rounded on Gandalf.

“What have you done!?” he snarled.

“I’ve done nothing” Gandalf said, “now come into the sitting room, Dori could you make some tea? Something to calm the nerves, and could someone get Bilbo for me and tell him Hamfast is here to see him”

“I’ll do it” said a large round Dwarf.

“Why are there Breeders in here?” Hamfast demanded as he was firmly seated and prevented from getting up.

“I’ll explain” said Gandalf, “after you drink your tea and calm down”

“I don’t want to calm down!” Hamfast huffed, “I want answers, starting with **_them_** and give me back my dagger!”

Said them stared at the Hobbit that was snarling at them from where they stood in doorway, having been stopped from going further by a look from Gandalf.

“Ah, thank you Dori”

Gandalf took the saucer and cup from the Dwarf and handed it to Hamfast, “Drink” he urged.

Hamfast grumbled, but did as he was told knowing it was the only way to get any answers, though not before giving the tea a suspicious sniff.

“Is that better?” Gandalf asked after a moment.

It was, and the Gardener was not happy about it.

“Now, Hamfast” said the wizard when the Hobbit nodded, “allow me to introduce you to the Company of Thorin, everyone this is Hamfast, Bilbo’s dearest friend and neighbor”

The Dwarves, who was staring at the Hobbit with suspicion, blinked and then suddenly the Beta found himself surrounded.

“Nice to meet ya, I’m Bofur!”

“Where did you get that dagger?”

“Would you like something else than tea?”

“Were you the one who grew those tomatoes?”

“Erm excuse me”

“Bilbo!”

Hamfast gets out of his seat, squeezed pass the Dwarves and goes over to the doorway where the Carrier was, he then pulled Bilbo and hold him tightly.

“Hamfast” Bilbo squeaked, “can’t…breathe”

“Sorry” Hamfast said pulling away, “are you alright?” he then asked, eyes roaming over the Carrier’s body.

“I’m fine” Bilbo said with a slight tilt of the head, “what are you doing here? Why aren’t you at the party?”

Hamfast favored looking at the two Dwarves standing side by side behind Bilbo than answering, the red-head one was obviously a Breeder, but the other smelled a lot like Bilbo. The Gardener looked over his shoulder at Gandalf.

“I suggest you finish your explanation”

Gandalf does, when he’s finished Hamfast asked for a moment alone with Gandalf and Bilbo.

“Are you alright with this?” the Beta asked once the last Dwarves left the room.

“Not really” Bilbo answered honestly, “the thought of traveling with so many Alphas makes my heart pound, but” the Carrier licked his lips, “Gandalf will be with me, and this may be my only chance”

Hamfast grumbled knowing that was true, didn’t mean he liked it.

“Hamfast, you know I wouldn’t bring them here if I did not trust them” said Gandalf.

“…Alright” the Beta said after a long while, “alright”

The three talked more before Bilbo said goodbye, and Hamfast wishing him both luck and reassuring that he and his family will be fine once it’s discovered that the Carrier was gone; heads to his room ready to sleep, tiredness finally setting in after an eventful evening.

“The Breeders were talking about getting Bilbo tonight” Hamfast said when he was sure Bilbo had left, “I put a stop to that” he quickly added when Gandalf’s eyes widen in alarm, “filled them with the strongest ale, they’re now passed out drunk under the Party Tree, will be out there all night long, and sleeping it off until the afternoon at most”

Gandalf’s lips twitched.

“So will the rest of the residences of Hobbiton, I’d take the opportunity if I was you”

“It’s good advice, don’t worry my friend, when they come, we will be gone”

There is more small talk then Gandalf gives back the dagger and escorted Hamfast to the door, on their way they pass Thorin, the leader of the Company, Hamfast stopped.

“I don’t trust you, or any of your Breeders” the Beta growled as he stood toe to toe with the Breeder, lips curled into a snarl, “but I trust Gandalf, don’t let my trust be misplaced”

Thorin nodded, “You have my word”

Hamfast stared at the Dwarf, and then hoping he hadn’t made the worse mistake of his life, leaves Bag End.

**_~.~_ **

Bilbo wakes up and wondered if it had all been a dream, the packed bag sitting in the corner said otherwise, yawning he made his way to the kitchen for tea; keeping an eye out for his guests as he does.

“Dear me!”

By his stove was Dori and Bombur, both wearing aprons that were much too small, at the table was Ori, Nori, and Bofur. Nori and Bofur were looking everywhere but at Bilbo, the furred-hatted Dwarf’s cheeks red. Ori was staring with wide-eyes, like his youngest sibling Dori was also staring at the Carrier with surprised eyes while Bombur had quickly turned around when the Carrier had entered the kitchen.

“You’re cooking” Bilbo said, taking note of the frying pan that was sizzling with sausage and eggs.

It took Bilbo a long time to realize that having breakfast was a normal thing for others, he himself skipped many meals, having not much of an appetite most days; in fact last night had been the most he had eaten in years. Also he’s pretty sure as host, he’s supposed to be making breakfast.

 “Y-yes” Dori stuttered, eyes quickly averting to the floor, “w-we did not want t-to b-bother you”

“Oh”

“Erm, Mister Bilbo” Bofur said in a strained voice, “could you please put some cloths on”

Bilbo blinked and looked down at himself, he was wearing a big long-sleeved shirt that stopped just above his knees, and aside from four of his buttons coming undone and showing off his chest; he saw nothing wrong with what his was wearing. After all, this was the usual nightwear during the summer when nights were warm, all the other Hobbits had the same thing more or less.

“I do not understand”

“Mahal, why are you naked?!”

Bilbo jumped and whirled around and quickly scrambled back from Dwalin who was staring down at him mouth agape.

“B-Beg y-your pardon?” Bilbo stuttered.

Dwalin quickly averted his eyes.

“You have no clothes on” the Big Dwarf said, cheeks turning red.

“Yes, I d—”

“I smell somthin— _Mahalu-me turg!_ ” Kili exclaimed.

Bilbo stared, very much confused and worried, as Thorin, cheeks red, covered his youngest eyes; averting his own. 

“Master Baggins” Thorin cleared his throat, “may I ask why you are unclothed?”

Bilbo’s eyebrows furrowed, “I’m not unclothed, I’m wearing my nightshirt”

Thorin makes a strained noise.

“Exactly” Dwalin mumbled.

“I don’t understand”

“I think what Master Dwalin and everyone is trying to say” said Gandalf as he entered the kitchen startling everyone, “is that Dwarves consider night clothing to be the same as being naked”

Bilbo blinked and looked over his guests, all expect Ori, would not look at him, he then looked back at Gandalf still not understanding.

“I see” he finally said, deciding that going along with as it was for the best, “I apologize, excuse me”

He leaves the kitchen, still confused, he had on clothes. Not to mention he was sure the Breeders should be happy to see him (apparently) naked, lost in his thoughts about the oddness of Dwarves, he doesn’t see Fili do a double-take as they pass each other nor does he see the Dwarf run into a wall.

When he came back, the other Dwarves had awaken and moving about his kitchen, some cooking while others were setting up the table in the dining room, he tried to help but was stirred into the dining room by Bifur.

“Sit, and let us handle everything” Bifur signed.

“But I should be the one handling breakfast” Bilbo signed back, “you’re my guests”

“And you’re the Omega”

Bilbo blinked, not understanding what him having being an Carrier had to do with breakfast.

“Stay here” Bifur signed, “food will be ready soon”

Bifur’s statement proved to be true, and soon the dining table was filled with food once more, he tried to leave once the other Dwarves started to sit down; but Ori insisting he stay had him remaining in his seat between the other Omega and Gandalf. He was given a plate that was piled high with food by Dori. Aware of the eyes glancing at him, he nibbled on his food.

“We will leave an hour after breakfast” Thorin informed the Company.

“Or perhaps a bit earlier” Gandalf suggested before sipping his milk.

“Or perhaps a bit earlier” Thorin agreed.

There were murmurs of agreement.

Bilbo kept on nibbling, his heart pounding.

**_~.~_ **

Fili followed Ori to their host’s room, when Ori raised his hand to knock on the open door he stopped him, he ignored the look he gets in favor of looking at Bilbo. The Omega is staring at his bag, teeth worrying his bottom lips, his trembling hands gripping his shirt.

“I can do this” they heard him mumbled, scent making the blonde’s instincts itch, “I signed the contract, I made a promise, Gandalf will be there. He won’t let them do anything to me, I can do this, ** _I_** cando this”

This Omega was terrified, terrified of a pack of Alphas who would sooner cut off their hair and beards than hurt him, this Omega who experience nothing but cruelty had agreed and **_still_** was going to be their Burglar.

 ** _Why?_** Is the question the young heir kept thinking in his head.   

Bilbo, still reassuring himself, reached underneath his mattress, and pulled out a sheathed sword,

“I hope you don’t mind Mother” Bilbo mumbled, as he set about putting on the sword belt.

Fili knocked on the door.

Bilbo jumped and turned to the doorway, hands going to his sword.

“O-Ori, M-Master Fili”

“Just Fili, will do”

“A-Alright, w-what can I do for you?”

“We’ve come to let you now that we’re ready to go” Ori informed.

“Y-Yes, of course”

Bilbo did a quick check to make sure he didn’t forget anything, then put on his pack and they headed outside where the others were waiting.

“Good, we’re all ready to go” said Gandalf, “I’ll lead on”

Thorin nodded at the wizard

“Off we go then!”

Hobbiton was quiet as they made their way down the lane, and past the great Mill, its residence sleeping off last night’s party; a great relief for both the Company and Bilbo. It’s only after they cross The Water, that the Carrier realized that at some point he and Ori were in the middle of the group with Nori and Bifur on either side of them (Bifur on Bilbo’s side), and behind them was Dori and Bofur. In front of them are Bombur and Oin. Bilbo wonders if he and Ori could slip closer to Gandalf, he dismissed the thought.

When they get to ByWater, Bilbo is kept out of sight while ponies are purchased, though any of the Company doubted the still hung-over owner would have noticed the end of Middle Earth, let alone a Carrier who was supposed to be at Bag End.

As the Company loaded up the ponies, and the white horse that was for Gandalf, Bilbo stared at the pony assigned to him. Her name was Myrtle, she was a lovely brown with dark eyes, and seemed sweet-tempered enough. Problem was, he couldn’t ride.

“Master Baggins”

Bofur came up, leading his own pony by the reins, he stopped and stood next to the Hobbit.

“What is wrong?” the Dwarf asked.

“I can’t ride” Bilbo admitted.

Bofur looked at Myrtle who was sniffing his pony, Daisy, then back at Bilbo.

“Would you like me to teach you?” he then asked.

Bilbo glanced over his shoulder, his eyes land on Gandalf who is busy talking to Thorin and Balin, he then slid his eyes over to Ori who is busy with his own pony. He looked back at Bofur who is waiting patiently for his answer. He could wait for Gandalf or Ori to be done with their tasks and ask for their help, but that could take too long and risk them being discovered by the Breeders and other Hobbits.

“Yes” Bilbo finally said, “thank you”

Bofur nodded, and started by helping load his pack, followed by how to get on the saddle and adjust the stirrups. Once he was sure the Carrier wouldn’t fall off, Bofur mounted his own pony.

“If you want her to walk, squeeze her sides slightly with both of your legs” the Dwarf instructed, “to stop is done by leaning very slightly back and pulling the reins. Be sure you aren't squeezing with your legs, so you don't give mixed signals.”

Bilbo nodded, feeling a bit of relief, so far it didn’t sound too hard. He’ll definitely find out when he does actual riding. Not mention, his nose was feeling a bit itchy.

“When turning” Bofur continued on, “you squeeze with your right leg and slightly take your left hand to the left to turn left, when you want to turn right, you do the opposite”

Bilbo scratched his nose, before sniffing, Bofur goes explaining how to trout and gallop, by the time he’s done everyone is mounted and ready. With Gandalf once more leading, they’re off. Before he even gets to put into practice the instructions Bofur gave him, Myrtle begins walking, startling the Carrier and making him squeak. Bofur though a bit alarmed himself, was mostly amused.

“Alright Bilbo?” Ori asked, bringing his pony up next to the other Omega’s.

“I’m fine” Bilbo smiled, “just a bit startled”

“First time riding a pony?” the Omega asked.

“Yes”

“Don’t worry you’ll get used to it quickly enough, it didn’t take me very long on my first pony”

“Despite Dori’s worrying” said Nori as he trotted pass them.

“I wasn’t worried!” Dori shouted from behind the end of the line.

“You changed a different color every time he started to tilt!” Nori shouted back.

“I did not!”

“Did too!”

Ori sighed and rolled his eyes up to the sky, Bilbo, to his surprise, found himself giggling. Right before he sneezed several times.

Good thing he packed his handkerchiefs.

**_~.~_ **

Thorin watched as the Company set up camp, assured everything was going smoothly he turned his attention to their Burglar who was helping Ori unpack. The two Omegas had become fast friends, which was not surprising, but despite the small smile on his face; Bilbo still smelt like fear. Thorin knew it was mostly because of them, the Alphas, but the other reason was because though they were far from Hobbiton; they were still in the Shire. Still in risk of being discovered.  

The scent of fear made Thorin and the other Alphas bristle, along with making it hard to fight the instincts to Tuck the Omega, something that they all knew Bilbo would not take kindly to and would no doubt stab them with his sword. Nuzzling and rumbling would be met with the same results.

Bifur, after getting shooed away from Bombur when the Dwarf tried to add pipe weed to whatever the round Dwarf was cooking, came toward the two, making sure to do so within Bilbo’s eye sight; something Gandalf had suggested. Thorin thought it was a wondrous suggestion; especially since they didn’t need a repeat of the kitchen incident. The Dwarf asked if they needed any help, to which both declined, Bifur nodded before sitting down in front of Bilbo and starting a conversation.

Bilbo is startled, but started signing back, Ori joined, the leader leaves them to their conversation (Bifur is apparently curious about a picture he had seen in Bag End). Instead he goes and settled himself with his nephews and Dwalin.

“I don’t like him smelling like that” Dwalin grumbled quietly, “makes me want to Tuck”

“Me too” Kili sighed, looking at the Hobbit, who’s smile was a bit bigger than before as he spoke with Bifur and Ori.

“He’d probably stab you like he did Uncle if you do” Fili said.

Kili winced at the thought, he didn’t want that, though he wouldn’t blame the Omega Hobbit for trying to do so. After what those **_things_** who dare called themselves Alphas had done to their Burglar, and don’t get him started on the other Hobbits.

“We have to work for his trust” said Thorin, bringing his youngest nephew out of his thoughts, “slowly”

“Well, Kili is plenty that”

“Oye!”

Thorin’s lips twitched as Kili punched his brother in the arm, while Dwalin chuckled. Movement turned the four’s attention back to the two Omegas and Bifur, Bombur is making his way over with two bowels of stew. When handed his portion, Bilbo looks down at it blankly (Thorin was being to feel alarm every time he sees that look, and resolved to talk to Gandalf about it), but thanks the rounded Dwarf. Bombur smiled before going back to the pot, and smacking away Nori’s sneaky hands.

The four watched as Bilbo continued to stare down at his food, before slowly stirring it with the spoon that had been in the bowl, he scooped up a spoon full, blew then took a sip.

“Oh, this is lovely!”

Over by the fire, Bombur puffed up in pride.

After dinner, the Company settled down to sleep with Gandalf taking first watch, Bilbo waited until he’s sure everyone is sleeping before moving his sleeping mat over to the wizard.  Gandalf smiled when the Carrier snuggled up against him.

“Can’t sleep?” Gandalf inquired after a long silence between them.

“No” Bilbo mumbled, picking at the wizard’s sleeve.

“Hmm, could it be because of the snoring?”

A loud snort from Oin made the Carrier’s lips twitch, “No” he then said, “though it doesn’t help”

Gandalf chuckled.

“It’s just, being out here, in the open, instead of being in Bag End”

 _“Where it’s safe”_ is left unsaid.

“It’s natural” the wizard said, “to feel this way, especially after being cooped up for so long”

Bilbo hummed, and snuggled closer, silence fell over them once more.

“…..Gandalf”

“Yes?”

“I think….I think, I should tell you something”

“Oh?”

“It’s about what would have happened, if you wouldn’t have come”

Bilbo picked at a loose strand on Gandalf’s sleeves, hesitation overwhelming his resolve, he knows that if he told Gandalf  that he would have killed himself had the wizard not come, told his friend that for years he had considered ending his life; that he almost came close to doing so several times. Gandalf would be devastated. More so if Bilbo told him that he still felt this way, saw nothing wrong with it, especially if the Company decided to turn.

“Never mind” the Carrier said, hesitation winning out, “it’s nothing”

Gandalf raised a brow, “Nothing, you say?”

Bilbo nodded, hoping he’d let it go.

“So you say” said Gandalf as he looked up at the stars, humming softly.

Bilbo knew it wouldn’t be the last of it.

**_~.~_ **

The moment they crossed over, Bilbo nearly fell off his pony in relief and disbelief.

He did it.

He was out of the Shire.

“You alright laddie?” Balin asked, pulling his pony alongside the Carrier’s.

“I-I’m a little overwhelmed” Bilbo admitted almost breathlessly, unaware of ears listening, “I’m finally out of the Shire”

“Aaah” Balin nodded, “yes, I suppose leaving home for the first time can be a lot to take in”

Bilbo’s tightened his grip on his reins, “I left behind a place Master Balin” he said, “not a home”

Balin watched him urge his pony into a fast trout, and pull up alongside Gandalf.

They traveled for days, the clear skies brightening the Company’s mood, they told stories that Bilbo found himself becoming enthralled with, or sang songs that made the Carrier feel so many emotions it left him near dizzy. They rarely stopped for meals during the day, often eating dried meats, cheese and fruits, on horseback (or in Bilbo’ and the Company’s case, ponyback). When they stopped to camp, and supper was served, Bilbo often picked at it instead of eating. Oblivious to the eyes watching him. Sometimes, he and Ori, who hadn’t left his side since starting this journey, would be joined in conversation by one of the Alphas, the Carrier noticed that they always kept their distance.

“Mind if I join you?”

Bilbo looked up from his food to see Balin standing there with his own supper in hand, a small smile on his lips, Bilbo looked for Ori and found him being fussed over by Dori. Gandalf was sitting by the fire, close enough for Bilbo to get to just in case, the Carrier nodded to the Alpha.

Balin sat down with a happy sigh and began eating, Bilbo watched him for a moment before going back to picking at his food.

Tonight was rabbit.

“Not to your liking?”

Bilbo jumped, and looked back at Balin, the Alpha was looking at him with a curious expression, head tilted slightly.

“O-oh n-no” Bilbo answered, “it isn’t that, it’s just, I don’t have much of an appetite tonight”

Balin nodded, “Hmm, I noticed you haven’t eaten much these last few days”

“A-Ah yes, well I don’t eat much”

“I thought Hobbits ate seven meals a day”

Nori, who was close by, whirled his head at the pair with disbelief.

“They do, but I’ve always been an odd one”

“Odd how?” Balin asked.

“I’m a Carrier” answered Bilbo as thought it was obvious.

“Being an Omega does not make you odd, it makes you special”

Balin’s heart clenched at the confused look he gets from the Omega, Omegas were treasured by all the races, they were the tacticians, quick thinkers, and good with diplomacy if it was needed. They were nurtures, compassionate, with a sense of empathy, if threatened; they became dangerous. They gave life, love, and sometimes purpose. To see such a beautiful Omega not know his importance, not to know that there is not an Alpha or even a Beta alive who wouldn’t do anything for him, would never dream of hurting him. Made him wondered about the evils of the world.

“…There is nothing special about me Master Balin” Bilbo finally said.

Obviously, Balin disagreed, but knew that it wouldn’t make a difference to say otherwise.

**_~.~_ **

The sky was dark, the rain was cold and heavy, the wind wild and merciless. Despite getting soaked and the grumbling, everything was fine, then thunder started booming, and lightening threatened to strike the ground. Myrtle took fright and bolted, Bilbo doesn’t hear the cries of his name as he’s rushed though trees and bushes, clinging wet fur. Then he’s in the air, there is a loud splash and he’s sinking.

Everything is murky and muted, as he sinks, and Bilbo wondered what would happen if he just closed his eyes for just a moment.

Arms break through the water, they pull him up and out, coughing he’s dragged to the shore. Gently he’s laid on his back then rolled over to his side to help get out the rest of the water.

“Are alright Bilbo?” Kili asked, helping the Carrier to stand steady once he was done coughing up water, vaguely is he aware of his brother leading a caught Myrtle out the river.  

Dazed and shivering Bilbo blinked at him, it took him a moment to work out the question, he doesn’t get a chance to answer though as the rest of the Company burst though. They dismounted and suddenly Bilbo was surrounded, questions were thrown at him and hands were touching him.

The Company had him **_surrounded!_**

His hearted started pounding, his vision was starting to blur, the loud voices became distorted and he couldn’t breathe properly.

The Company had him surrounded, Breeders had him surrounded.

“ _Idributu!”_

The sound of the normally quiet and gentle voice broke through the Company’s, and startled Bilbo out of his panic, Ori pushed through the Breeders and placed himself between them and Bilbo.

“ _Mahalu-me turg,_ can’t you see you’re not helping!” Ori growled, “ _Ithmir!_ ”

Bilbo’s eyes go wide again this time in panic **_and_** shock, Ori had just spoken back to the Breeders, had just **_growled_** at them! There was no possible way that they will let that go unpunished.

“ _Ithmir!”_ the Dwarven Omega snarled when none of the moved.

 “O-Ori—”

Bilbo trailed off and watched in disbelief as all the Breeders backed away, all of their shoulders hunched and eyes down casted. With narrowed eyes, Ori watched them, once sure they weren’t coming anywhere near them does he turn his attention to Bilbo. He looked over the other Omega, and aside from being wet and no doubt cold, he was unharmed.

“Let’s get you dry” the Dwarven Omega smiled.

“An excellent idea Ori!”

Both jumped and looked at Gandalf who was now making his way through the Breeders, all who still had their shoulders hunched and eyes down.

“Come along Bilbo” said the Wizard, already steering the Carrier away from the river, Ori following, “I’m sure there’s somewhere we can take shelter from the rain”

The Breeders part for them and followed at a distance, when they get to a cave, Gandalf ushered him to the back.

“Ah, thank you Ori” Gandalf took the bag that belonged to Bilbo and opened it, “hmm, it seems as though your clothing have escaped unscathed”

Bilbo took out a green robe and same colored trousers, with Gandalf being used a curtain, he took off his wet clothes and puts on the dry ones. Once done, Gandalf placed them somewhere to dry and Ori settled him near the fire that Oin had gotten started. Ori sat down close to him, the Breeders sitting on the other side, Bilbo noted that they wouldn’t look at him or Ori.

The Carrier didn’t understand, when Ori had snapped at them, the Breeders should have growled and beaten the other Carrier. Instead they had back away, kept their distance, and still were. And when Dori came over with food, the Dwarf waited until his brother nodded before giving them their food, and scurried back to the Breeders.

Bilbo couldn’t understand **_why_**.

Sipping the stew as to give him something to do and that it help warm him up, Bilbo glanced over at the group on the other side of the fire, trying to figure out what he had missed. Perhaps, it was just a Dwarf thing, though he doubts it. After finishing his stew (and all of it to his surprise), he got up and made his way over to Gloin who was in charge of the dishes tonight, aware of the eyes watching him; handed him the bowl. Gloin took the bowl careful so that their skin did not touch, and it took the Carrier a while to realize that the Dwarf seemed happy that Bilbo had personally given him the bowl, as though it was some kind of forgiveness.

_“….Oh”_

By the entrance of the cave, Gandalf smiled a little around his pipe, as he watched something deep inside Bilbo click into understanding. That something was the start of healing many wounds.

~.~

Gandalf was not an Alpha, neither was he Beta or Carrier, he smelt of fireworks, pipe weed and something sharp that Bilbo concluded to be magic. And for as long as Bilbo has known him, the wizard has never once lost his patience, didn’t think anyone or anything could make him.

“I’ve had enough of Dwarves for one day!”

Expect apparently Thorin Oakenshield. 

Bilbo bites his bottom lip as he watched the wizard stomp off, while he is nervous about Gandalf leaving him alone with the Company, nothing was screaming at him to follow his friend. Ever since the river incident, Bilbo has felt something….different toward the Company. Different enough that Bilbo’s first thought wasn’t whether or not he was going to be beaten or taken whenever a Breeder came up to him, among other things.

Still….Gandalf has left before, with the intention of coming back within a few days a most, and ended up taking years. This time around however he didn’t even look back.

“He’s coming back?” Bilbo asked Ori.

Ori shrugged.

Inwardly sighing and keeping hope that Gandalf will indeed come back, Bilbo help set up camp, doing his best to avoid Thorin who still looked to be in an unhappy mood. By the time everything was set and the food nearly done, night had fallen and Gandalf was still not back.

“He’s a wizard” said Bofur, as he sat down next to the Carrier, a little bit closer than before, “he does as he chooses”

“I suppose so” Bilbo murmured, before taking out his dagger to clean and sharpen.

“Can I see that?”

Nori cursed as his hands flew up to stop the dagger aiming for him, he gives a sheepish grin at the Carrier who stared wide-eyed at him.

“Sorry for sneaking up on you like that” Nori apologized, “force of habit”   

“I-It’s a-alright” Bilbo said, glancing over at the rest of the Company for their reaction of him almost stabbing another member.

Dori and Ori looked exasperated, while the rest of the Company looked annoyed, turning back to the Alpha; he looked at where the Dwarf was still holding his wrist. Nori let go and sat down next to Bilbo, forcing his youngest sibling to scoot over.

“The dagger” Nori then said, “may I see it?”

Bilbo looked at his dagger, it was his mother’s, she had gotten it during one her Adventures. It was small enough for a Hobbit’s hand, the handle had carvings that were of Dwarven origins. The Carrier suppose it was it not all that surprising that Nori was curious about it. Careful of the sharpness, Bilbo handed over his dagger.

Nori looked over dagger; paying special attention to the handle, before looking back at Bilbo who watched him the whole time.

“Where did you get this dagger?” he asked with a look of familiarization.

“My mother, she brought it back from one of her Adventures” Bilbo answered, “it was one of her favorites”

“I thought Hobbits didn’t like going beyond the border” said Bofur.

“They don’t” Bilbo told hm, “but mother was the exception, she traveled the furthest of any Hobbit, most of the time with Gandalf. Though sometimes, she’s gone off with a Ranger or two, along with the occasional Elf or Dwarf”

“Why would you want to go anywhere with an Elf?” Dwalin grumbled.

“How did she get this?” Nori asked, indicating to the dagger.

“Ah, well” Bilbo scratched at his ear, and to the surprised of the Company, a grin slowly appeared on his face and his eyes began to dance with amusement, “she pickpocketed it from a Dwarf during one of her trips to the Blue Mountains”

There was a stunned silence, then Dori started snickering followed by Ori giggling.

“ _Itkit_ ” Nori grumbled.

“Oh” Bilbo said softly in realization that Nori had been his mother’s victim, “erm, sorry?”

“It’s fine” Dori reassured, while Nori grumbled, and the rest of the Company snickered, “my brother has many daggers, having one less will do no harm. Though his pride may say otherwise”

Bilbo looked back Nori who was still grumbling about “sneaky Hobbits”, “Would you like it back?”  he asked, he doesn’t want to give it back. Despite it being stolen, as far as he was concerned it was his mother’s.

“No” Nori finally sighed, handing the dagger back to the Carrier, “you can keep it”

Relieved, Bilbo took back his dagger, giving a thankful smile to the red-head. Nori smiled back, just as Fili and Kili came into the camp site faces clouded with worry.

“The ponies have been taken!” said Fili.

**_~.~_ **

They leave Ori and Bilbo at the campsite despite Ori’s protest.

“I’m not a child” Ori mumbled, as he packed the bags.

Also packing, Bilbo doesn’t say a word, though he does glance in the direction that the Breeders had run off to.

Trolls had stolen their ponies, mother had told him about them, large beings with great heavy faces; who ate nearly anything in their path. The Company had gone to get their ponies away from them.

 _“Father did say that they are slow in movement and not very bright, so they’ll probably be fine”_ Bilbo thought, nearly falling over the pack he was putting together when it hit him.

He was **_worried_** about the Breeders!

Not knowing what to do it with this realization, Bilbo continued packing up, its only after he’s done does he noticed that Ori had gone quiet. He looked at the other Carrier and found him looking in the direction where the rest of the Company had gone.

“They’re taking too long” Ori then said to Bilbo.

“I suppose so” 

Ori hummed softly, eyes flickering with various emotions before they finally harden with determination, “I’m going to go look for them, you—”

“Will come with you,” Bilbo found himself saying, “I’m not letting you go alone”

He made a promise to himself to keep an eye on the other Carrier after all, the fact it meant going after the Breeders to check up on them, was just something that came with the promise.

Ori must have seen something in him because he smiled and nodded; with weapons drawn they started on the same path the Company took. It wasn’t long before they started to come upon a light, quietly they crept closer couching behind bushes and peeking around the thicket.

Ori cursed in _Khuzdul_ when he saw that half the Company had been tied to a large spit, and were being spun around over the fire, the other half had been thrown into sacks. There was an empty pen where both Carriers’ assumed had been previously filled with their stolen ponies. All of the Breeders were yelling and trying to convince the Trolls to let them go.

“This is bad” Ori whispered to Bilbo, “what do we do?”

Bilbo said nothing, eyes focusing on the three Trolls, mind still processing over the fact that he was looking at real live Trolls.

“Don’t bother cooking them, Bert” said one of the Trolls, “let’s just sit on them and squash them into jelly”

“They should be sautéed William” said the Troll who Bilbo and Ori assumed was Bert, “and grilled with a sparkle of sage”

“Ooh, that does sound nice” agreed William as he moved over to the sacked Dwarves, he crouched down and poked Fili who tried to bite the Troll’s finger. “what do you think Tom?” William then asked, as he continued to poke at Fili, not at all bothered by the Dwarf’s teeth.

The Troll turning the spit grunted unhappily, “Never mind the seasoning, we ain’t got all night! Dawn ain’t far away, so let’s get a move on. I don’t fancy being turned to stone”

Bilbo gets an idea, “I have a plan” he whispered to Ori, “I’ll go one why and keep them distracted, while you go another and use your slingshot to hurl as many rocks as you can at the Trolls, also, keep moving, don’t stay in one spot; got it?”

Ori nodded, lucky for him he kept a supply of rocks on his person, pleased, Bilbo quietly moved over to where the Dwarves were sacked; keeping an ear on the bickering Trolls. When he settled behind a large boulder, he prepared himself for the next part of the plan.

“Wait!” Bilbo cried out, silencing the camp.

“Who said that?” said Bert looking around for the voice, a yelping when he was hit with a rock, “hey! Who did that?!”

Bilbo quickly scrambled away from the boulder, and to a nearby tree, though not before he heard Kili whispering his name, “Wait!” he cried again, “you’re making a terrible mistake!”

Bert yelped again when another rock hit him in the back of the head, there was another yelp this time from Tom who had been narrowing his suspiciously in Bilbo’s direction.

“Who’s there?”  growled William, standing up and looking around.

“About the seasoning” Bilbo cried out, taking a cautious peek, “you can’t use sage”

To Bilbo’s surprise, because if he was honest, this plan was a half-baked one. Bert actually gives a considerate look; even while Tom looked through the thicket to find where the mysterious flying rocks were coming from. To the Carrier’s relief, he returned to the spit, still suspicious but empty-handed.

“What about the seasoning? And who are you?” asked Bert.

 _“Alright, so maybe they’re a little smarter than Father thought”_ Bilbo thought, as he came up with an answer, “I’m no one” he said, “and have you smelt those Dwarves? You’re going need something then sage before you plate this lot up”

“I don’t like this” grumbled Tom, growling when a rock hit him in the face.

“Shut up” Bert ordered, crouching by where he last heard the voice, “and let the, erm Mister No One talk”

“Right” Bilbo said as he moved over to the spit and finding Ori, armed and ready to send another rock flying, “so the secret to cooking Dwarf is, um—” he trailed off as he drew up a blank.

“Yes?” Bert urged, “come on”

“Yes, um, the secret to cooking Dwarf, is that yooou have to skin them first!”

Ori snorted, while the Company protested at the suggestion, absently wondering if his suggestion had anything to do with his feelings for Breeders in general, Bilbo also wondered how slow the Dwarves really were.

“Tom “said Bert, “get me the filleting knife”

“What a load of rubbish!” Tom grunted, ignoring the order, “I’ve eaten plenty with their skins on.”

Bilbo and Ori separate, Bilbo settling near William.

“Scuff them; I say” Tom continued on, eyes going over to where there was a rustle near the empty pen “boots and all, ow! Stop that!”

William snickered, whining when Tom smacked him upside the head, he wasn’t upset long when his stomach grumbled loudly.

“’E’s right!” the Troll said going over to the sacked Dwarves, “nothing wrong with a bit of raw Dwarf!”

William grabbed Bombur, and dangled the Dwarf upside down over his open mouth.

“No!” Bilbo protested loudly, nearly jumping out of his hiding spot.

A rock hits William in the eye, causing him to nearly drop Bombur.

“Not that one” Bilbo continued on, using the distraction, “he’s infected! With worms!”

William yelped and dropped Bombur onto the others, heavy footsteps heading in his direction had the Carrier diving into a nearby bush and keeping very quiet, he flinched when he heard bushes and a tree trunk being shoved aside. He held his breath, and waited. Finally, there is a snort and the footsteps stomped away.

He doesn’t move.

“They’re all infested with parasite” Bilbo heard Ori call out, surprised that it sounded remarkably close to his own voice.

 “Parasites, did he say parasites?” the Carrier heard Oin say.

“We don’t have parasites!” Kili protested, “you have parasites!”

Bilbo found himself rolling his eyes at the ridiculousness of the Breeders; cautiously he crawled and peeked, just in time to see Thorin kicking one of the others. There is a moment silence from the sack pile, then suddenly they were all proclaiming about how they were riddled with parasites.

“I’ve got parasites as big as my arm!”

“Mine are the biggest parasites you’ve ever seen!”

“We’re riddled with them!”

Bilbo groaned at how unconvincing they sounded, it also seemed that Tim wasn’t convinced either, probably didn’t help that Ori kept hitting him with rocks.

“You think I don’t know what you’re up to?” Tom growled, “this, Mister No One is taking us for fools!”

“ _Uh-oh_ ”

“The dawn will take you all!”

Gandalf was back.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo goes into Heat....and tries to stab someone...again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo acts a little different, especially towards Lord Elrond, some of it is due to the Heat, but there are other reasons that will be explained in later chapters. 
> 
> Warning: Perceived rape.

_You have to be displaced from what’s comfortable and routine_

_and then you get to see things with fresh eyes_

_new eyes._

_~Amy Tan~_

“Skin them first?”

Bilbo looked away from the stoned Trolls to Thorin, the Breeder had redressed, a brow raised and to Bilbo’s surprise; looked amused.

“O-Oh um it-it was the only thing that came to mind” the Carrier blushed.

“I see” Thorin hummed, still amused.

Bilbo squirmed, tensing slightly when Thorin moved closer, he waited for shouting, or something. Instead Thorin tilted his head, and it took all Bilbo had not to look away from the blue eyes that bore into his. Finally the Breeder blinked.

“Thank you” he said, “had you and Ori not distracted the Trolls like you did, I doubt Gandalf would have found all thirteen of us intact”

Bilbo, reeling as once more he was thanked, merely nodded. Thorin is silent again, though this time it looked like he wanted to say something else but was unsure in how to say it, Gandalf appearing and starting a conversation with the leader stopped that, and Bilbo was able to slip away.  He doesn’t get very far before Bifur is in his path.

“Are you hurt?” Bifur signed, eyes’ going over the Carrier’s body looking for injures, and aside from being a little dirty, the Breeder saw none.

“No” Bilbo signed back

Bifur nodded, then signed, “Will you come sit by me and take a rest?” and held out his hand.

Bilbo stared at the appendage waiting for him, and then up at the grey eyes that held nothing but calm and patience, he bit his bottom lip; his eyes glancing around before landing back on the still waiting hand. Taking a shaky breath, he placed his hand into the Dwarf’s. Bifur smiled, and slowly closed his hand around Bilbo’s.

The hand is large, dry and rough feeling, one of the nails is cracked and there was cut on the thumb knuckle. Bilbo noticed all that as he’s lead over to a place to sit, but what he noticed the most, is how warm the Breeder’s hand is around his own.

**_~.~_ **

Thorin and Gandalf find a nearby cave, when they and four others of the Company entered, they immediately start to cough and retch at the horrid smell.

“It’s a troll hoard” said Gandalf, “be careful of what you touch!”

Outside the other wait for the rest of their Company to come out of the cave, Bilbo sitting between Ori and Bifur, Dori was still fussing over his youngest sibling. He obviously he wanted to fuss over Bilbo as well, but whether because of Bifur’ and Ori’s glare to keep away or because of Bilbo’s weary expression, he doesn’t.

“Oh dear” Dori said once he’s apparently satisfied and turned his attention to Bilbo, “it looks like one of your have buttons came loose”

Bilbo looked down at his robe (a light cotton green with blue embroidered bunnies, it was more tunic then robe with its short sleeves and length) and sure enough one button was missing while another was barely hanging on. He looked back at Dori.

“If you want, I can fix them for you, it won’t take but a few minutes” Dori said.

More curious than suspicious, Bilbo undoes the rest of the buttons and took off his robe, a few nights ago he had put on a lighter shirt when the nights had been unusually cold, and hadn’t yet taken it off since.  Pleased at not being half-naked around the Breeders, he forgets about the Dwarves oddness with clothing until Dori made a startled noise and blushed.

“It’s just another shirt” Bilbo said, aware of the other Dwarves not looking at him, “not a nightshirt”.

Dori risked a peek and sighed in the relief when he sees the shirt; he then takes the robe, and settled down next to Ori. To Bilbo’s surprise the Breeder took out a needle and some thread, along with replacement buttons; the Carrier watched, memorized as Dori set about putting the buttons back on.

“You look surprise” said Ori

“Alphas—the Breeders in Hobbiton don’t sew”

They don’t sew, cook proper meals or even garden, Bilbo was also sure they forced someone to clean their smials. The Breeders saw no reason to subject themselves to something so mundane, especially since they could take whatever they wanted.  

 _“I hope Hamfast, his family and the others are alright”_ the Carrier thought at the remembrance of Hobbiton.

He hoped nothing had happened to his friends because of his escape, he hope they are safe.

“I learned from my mother” Dori said, bringing the Carrier out of his thoughts, “I wanted to be helpful to her after father passed away, and she had to work more to keep food on the table, she taught me how to cook and do household chores. When Nori was born, and old enough, I taught him, and I did the same with Ori”

Ori smiled as he remembered time spent with his brother, both of them, their praises when he did his letters correctly or when he got a recipe right. They were fond and much loved memories.

“I’d never take Nori for one who did house-hold chores” Bilbo said a bit shyly, “at least not willingly”

Ori giggled, while Bifur chuckled, “True” Dori said with a little laugh, “my brother does not seem the type, but he took to the lessons well, though I’m sure the reason he was so compliant was because an Alpha that knows how to cook and do other household chores goes over well with Omegas and women”

“It’s true” Ori’s smile got bigger, “back home; my brothers are very desirable bachelors”

“…Oh”

Ori and Bifur watched as Bilbo candidly stared at Dori, who, aside from his cheek being a little pink from his brother’s comment; bravely doesn’t squirm under the Carrier’s gaze. Bilbo’s brow furrowed and his lips turned into a confused frown.

“That’s….nice?” the Carrier finally said.

Ori found the question in the statement amusing, Bifur mumbled under his breath, while Dori just grinned a little as he finished the last button.

“All done” the Ri Alpha said, “looks good as new”

Bilbo took the offered clothing, he looked at the new buttons, they were definitely out of place, but for some reason that didn’t bother the Carrier.

“Thank you” said Bilbo with a feeling he couldn’t place.

Dori, who was waiting patiently for the verdict, smiled.

**_~.~_ **

Radagast the Brown was nothing like Gandalf, he was so…..absent-minded, Bilbo suppose was the most polite word that he could think of. Though, the Carrier did notice that he smelled similar to Gandalf in terms of not having the scent of Alpha, Beta, or Carrier; and had that sharp smell of magic along with the scent of the forest.

“Oh!” Radagast said surprised, “it’s a silly old stick insect”

“Wizards are odd beings” Ori said with a tilted head as he and the other Carrier watched Gandalf pull a stick insect out of the other wizard’s mouth.

Bilbo nodded.

After Radagast placed the bug somewhere in his robe, Gandalf lead his fellow wizard a few paces away to speak more privately, Bilbo shuffled closer to Ori when Dwalin headed in their direction. When the large Dwarf stopped in front of them, **_loomed_** over them, Bilbo shuffled back a little; tensing when Dwalin noticed. The Alpha’s nose flared, he frowned slightly before taking a step back and speaking.

“Looks like they are going to be a while” Dwalin said, “best go have a seat”

The Alpha’s voice is soft, head lowered and slightly tilted, shoulders were hunched; and suddenly was no longer looming over them.

“There is shade over there” the Alpha then said, jerking his head over to a cluster of large slightly moss covered blunders above them were thick leaf-covered tree branches. It looked cool and very much inviting, and though he has experienced it with his late parents and the few friends he has, it took Bilbo a long time to see it for the kind jester that it was so obvious was.

“I think we’ll do just that” Ori smiled, “thank you Dwalin”

“Y-Yes” Bilbo stuttered out, still filled with surprise, “thank you”

Ori’s felt himself warm at the sincerity he heard in his fellow Omega’s voice, it was small, there and gone if you weren’t paying attention; but it had been there. Dwalin too had noticed it, for his cheeks turn a slight pink and his chest puffed up a bit in Alpha pride. This Bilbo does not notice.

 _“No,”_ Ori mentally corrected, _“he does see, but he does not understand”_

The thing, the dark thing that all Omegas had, and that all Alphas and Betas knew to be weary of; snarled and clawed inside the Dwarf to get out. To go back to Hobbiton and **_destroy_** the sad excuse Pack of Alphas and the other Hobbits that had hurt his Pack Omega, his friend. Around them, the Alphas’ noses twitched, they all stood taller looking around for what could have caused the sudden change in scent. Not finding anything, Nori, who was the closet to his younger sibling, approached the Omegas. His eyes instinctively check for injures even as he placed one hand at the back of the younger’s neck and tugged him close.

Ori latched onto him, nose pressed against his brother’s neck, the scent of kin; of Alpha Brother. Calmed him and silence the dark thing.

“Alright there?” Nori rumbled softly.

Ori nodded, the comforting rumbling of his brother made him want to go limp, but he doesn’t; because Bilbo is watching and is very much confused.

“Oh dear, what has happened here?”

Heads swirl to the two wizards who had finished their conversation and had come back to a somewhat troubling scene. Bilbo, confused about what was happening and the odd smell that had moments ago came off of Ori in waves, started making his way over to Gandalf; when there was a sudden howl in the distance.

Bilbo stopped in looked in the direction the sound had come from, “Was that a wolf?” he asked.

“That was not a wolf” said Bofur nervously.

 “Bilbo, behind you!”

Bilbo swirled around just in time to see a Warg leap from a nearby rocky ledge, the Carrier is barely able to get out his sword before he is on the ground underneath the huge beast, snapping jaws descending upon his neck. Quickly his sword is between them, sharp fangs clamping down on steel, the Warg growled and shook his head trying to get the Carrier to let go. Bilbo hung onto the handle with one hand with all he had, vaguely aware of shouting and more snarling around him as reached for his dagger with his free hand, the blade snapped under the powerful fangs and Bilbo stabbed the Warg in the eye.

The Warg yelped loudly and backed away, shaking his head and rubbing at the injure eye that had the dagger wedged in it, making the pain worse,  Bilbo scrambled back just as Dwalin came and swung his axes; beheading the Warg. Panting, heart pounding, eyes wide and body trembling; the Carrier looked around. Three wargs were dead; one had an arrow through the side of its head.

“Bilbo”

Bilbo jumped and his hand goes for his sword only to remember that he doesn’t have it.

“Bilbo”

The Carrier looked up at Dwalin, who had squatted down in front of him, axes still in hand.

“Are you hurt?” the Breeder asked, voice soft.

Bilbo looked back at the headless corpse, isn’t aware he’s staring until large hands gently take hold of the sides of his face and turned his head back to the Dwarf.

“Are you hurt?”  Dwalin repeated.

Bilbo licked his lips, tried to glance back at the corpse out of the corner of his eye but couldn’t see anything, “I-I d-don’t t-think s-so”.

Even though he nodded, Dwalin looked the Carrier over with his eyes, apparently satisfied, he lets go and stood. Bilbo blinked when a hand is held out to him. After a moment he took it, Dwalin helped him up, held and steadied him by the shoulders when he wobbled on his feet. The Dwarf not letting go until Bilbo is suddenly surrounded by grey and a familiar scent.

“G-Gandalf?” he said softly.

“You are safe now” Gandalf soothed, hand going through the Carrier’s curls, “though I wish I had gotten to you sooner”

The wizard’s heart had stopped when he saw his Charge fall underneath the Warg, then he was moving only for his path being blocked by another Warg, the Beast didn’t even stand a chance and Gandalf was moving again just in time to see Dwalin behead the Warg before he was kneeling next to a dazed but alive Bilbo. Gandalf said nothing (despite wanting to touch, to **_check_** ) as Dwalin checked over Bilbo, it’s only after Bilbo was on his feet did he stand and wrapped his arms around the Carrier.

Bilbo whined and clung to him, Gandalf made soothing sounds, and his hand moved up and down the small back. Dwalin came back, cautiously moving closer, Bilbo’s dagger and broken sword in hand. The Alpha handed over the now wiped down dagger when Gandalf coaxed Bilbo’s attention to the Dwarf. There is hesitation before the broken sword is then given.

Bilbo, after putting away his dagger, took the broken _Cerbera_ and stared at it. His mother’s sword was broken, the thing that protected him was no longer whole. The Carrier’s bottom lip trembled, suddenly there is another howl in the distance, and he doesn’t have time to mourn.

**_~.~_ **

Still feeling the chase, Bilbo followed the rest of the Company through the narrow path, taking comfort in Gandalf’s hand on his back, at one point they stopped as Bifur and Bofur pushed Bombur through a too narrow space. Then the pathway opened out into an open area, and they saw a valley far below, they could hear the voice of hurrying water in a rocky bed at the bottom; the scent of trees was in the air; and there across the water was a beautiful city.

 “The Valley of Imraldis” Said Gandalf from behind Bilbo, “in the Common Tongue, it’s known by a another name”

“Rivendell” Bilbo breathed in awe.

This was the last Homely House east of the sea, a place he often heard about from his mother, and had dreamed about visiting once upon a time.

After some bickering between Gandalf and Thorin, Gandalf led the Company down a path, across a bridge and into Rivendell. They stop in a courtyard, and Bilbo gazed in awe at the beauty of the place, dimly aware of how uneasy the Dwarves were.

“ _Mithrandir!”_

Bilbo turned and saw a dark-haired Elf walking down a flight of stairs.

“Ah, Lindir!”

As the two greet each other and speak in _Sindarin_ , Bilbo continued to look around while the Dwarves shifted uneasily around him, at one point he took notice of Bofur and Ori shifting closer to him. Suddenly the sound of familiar horns blew through the air, and everyone turned to see a group of armed horsemen approaching at a rapid speed.

“ _Ifidi bekar!”_ Thorin ordered.

Bilbo is suddenly pulled into the middle of the group with Ori, the Carrier is startled so much that it doesn’t register that he’s being pressed close to Breeders as they’re surrounded by the riders, finally they stop and one of the Elves dismounted.

“Gandalf!” greeted the Elf

“Lord Elrond!”

Bilbo sees them embrace as the Dwarves slowly lowered their weapons, though they don’t break from their tight circle as they watched the wizard and Elven Lord. 

“ _Farannem ‘lamhoth I dul o charad”_ said Elrond, “ _dagannem rim na lant Vedul”_

The Elf held up an Orc sword for Gandalf to see before handing it to Lindir, “Strange” he then said in Common Tongue, “for Orcs to come so close to our borders, something or someone, had drawn them near”

“Ah” said Gandalf sheepishly, gesturing to the group of Dwarves “that may have been us”

Thorin stepped forward from the group, Elrond immediately recognized the Dwarf and greeted him, “Welcome Thorin, son of Thrain son of Thror”.

“I do not believe we have met” said Thorin, voice surprisingly devoid of the usual disdain when speaking with an Elf, just barely.

“You have your grandfather’s bearing” said Elrond, “I knew Thror, when he ruled under the Mountain”

“Indeed, he made no mention of you”

Bilbo, now uncomfortable from being so pressed close to the Breeders, wiggled out of the circle, ignoring their hissed protests and backing away from Bofur’s grabbing hands. He also turned Lord Elrond’s amused attention from Thorin to his person, and Bilbo froze.

Bilbo had of course heard of Lord Elrond, his mother often talked about her old and dearest friend, but seeing him face to face was something entirely. Lord Elrond looked to be ageless, resembling neither old nor young, however one could see in his face the memories and experiences of thousands of years. He looked venerable, both like an old king (though he didn’t look venerable in all that armor), a wise wizard, and an experienced warrior in his prime. His hair was long and dark, while his eyes were grey and shining almost like stars.

What had Bilbo frozen in place, and not seeing Ori’s worried expression, was the Elf’s scent. Surprisingly it wasn’t because the Elf was a Breeder, it was because the Elf’s scent smelled **_familiar_** , smelt like the lovely embroidered blanket he had as a child and was now locked away ** _._** This **_Breeder_** had been one of his mother’s closest friends, had been in Bag End, and had perhaps even held him when he was a babe.

**_~.~_ **

Elrond’s eyes widen when they land on the Hobbit.

It’s been a long time, but Elrond will never forget Bilbo Baggins, nor the scent he Imprinted on.

The Alpha made his way around the Pack of Dwarves, aware of their eyes following him, and kneeled before the Omega.

“It’s been a long time, Bilbo Baggins” he smiled.

“Y-You r-remember m-me?” Bilbo stuttered in surprise.

Elrond’s smile went gentle, and his hand hold of the Omega’s, Bilbo tensed up; that wasn’t surprising. He was being bold, too bold judging from the glares burning into his back.

“Of course I remember you, I could never forget”

Bilbo blushed, which the Elf found endearing, behind them the Dwarves growled and grumbled.

“Welcome to Rivendell, Bilbo Baggins” the Elven Lord then said, before kissing the Omega on the forehead in formal greeting.

There is a squeak, and he barely registered the scent of intense fear, before, out of the corner of his eye there is movement. Years of battle honed reflexes saved him from being stabbed.

“Oh dear” came Gandalf’s voice from behind them.

Bilbo’s eyes are big with confusion, his scent is heavy with borderline terror, Elrond, whose own eyes are wide and his hand still gripping the Carrier’s wrist. Is frozen in place as one of the Dwarves (an Omega) gently coaxed the dagger out of the Bilbo’s hand, and pulled the Carrier away.

“ _Mellon_ ”

For the first time in a very long time, Elrond is startled, eyes still wide the Elven Lord looked up at Gandalf. The wizard is staring down at him, eyes gentle and sad.

 ** _Why_** was _Mithrandir_ sad? And **_why_** did Bilbo attack him? **_Why_** does he smell of fear?

“Let us go inside shall we?”  said Gandalf.

**_~.~_ **

Gandalf watched the Company be escorted to the wash chambers to clean up a bit, when they round the corner and are no longer in his eye sight does he turn his attention to Elrond. The Elven Lord’s face is blank as he ordered Lindir to prepare dinner and the guest rooms, once the Elf had left does the Lord resume his journey to his room. Inside, the Elf goes about taking off his armor. Gandalf took a moment to look around, to gather his thoughts and prepare himself for the many questions he knew his old friend had.

They were in Lord Elrond’s private chambers, the wizard had been here many times, and can honestly say it has not changed much.

“Gandalf”

Gandalf looked away from painting of Celebrian to the Elven Lord, the Elf was cleaner, and had changed into dark brown silk trousers with a white tunic. The wizard knew that there was more to the outfit; the fact that his friend forgoes his robe and shoes told Gandalf much about the Alpha’s state of mind.

“I think” Gandalf then said after a moment, “this conversation should be best had sitting down”

Despite his current state, Elrond knew that going with the wizard’s suggestion would give him the answers he wanted quicker, so he sat and waited while Gandalf got himself comfortable.

“Now then my friend” the wizard cleared his throat, “what do you know of Hobbit Traditions?”

What felt like many hours later, Lord Elrond knew more about Hobbit Traditions then he originally did, and was quite honestly, bewildered.

How could anyone think that such a Tradition was alright? How could anyone treat an Omega with anything less than great respect? Omegas were the backbone of the races. Even with the animosity between the Dwarves and Elves, a Alpha or Beta Elf would be nothing but respectful and courtesy to an Omega Dwarf, anything less was an insult and dishonorable. The same could be said for an Alpha and Beta Dwarf with an Elven Omega. 

“Bella never said anything” Elrond said, “never even hinted, not even her last letter…her letter”

Gandalf blinked when Elrond suddenly stood, he watched the Elf go to his small library, and picked up a small elegantly carved box. Elrond opened it and took out a folded letter, after putting the box back in its place; the Lord comes back. He gives it to Gandalf before sitting back down. The wizard reads the letter, brows furrowing in thought.

“Interesting” he said after he was done, refolded it and handed it back to the Elf.

“How could I have missed it?” Elrond said softly.

Gandalf didn’t say anything, knowing anything he said at the moment would not help, instead he spoke of other things, of how to help Bilbo understand his importance. How to let him see that he had nothing to fear from an Alpha, they spoke until Lindir came to announce that dinner was ready.

“Thank you Lindir” Elrond said, “shall we” he then said to Gandalf after finishing getting dressed.

Gandalf nodded, with a comfortable silence between them, they headed to the courtyard where they were having their meal. The Dwarves and Bilbo were sitting at smaller tables, all of them cleaner than they were before, as they pass the tables on their way to their own larger one where Thorin is already sitting and waiting. Elrond’s lips twitch in amusement at the grumbling from his guest over the meal choice. A quick glance showed that Bilbo most certainty didn’t mind.

Once seated, they began to eat, Thorin being reluctantly polite in conversation. The Dwarven Alpha’s eyes often seeking out the small Omega, Elrond didn’t mind as he himself kept looking at Bilbo, checking to see if he was uncomfortable. So far the Omega seemed more interested in eating then everything else around him.

“You look puzzled” Elrond said after Thorin turned his attention to Bilbo for the fifth time with a bemused expression.

Elrond merely raised a brow at the glare he was given by the Alpha, Thorin then huffed and went back to his food, sneering at the vegetables. Elrond turned his brow to Gandalf who, after taking a sip of wine, spoke.

“Bilbo” the wizard said, “doesn’t eat much”

While Thorin glared at Gandalf from across the table, Elrond tried to think of what the wizard meant, Hobbits he knew, ate seven meals a day. He also knew from his experience with Belladonna, that adventuring Hobbits often didn’t have the roundness like their homebound counterparts did, so while he did notice that Bilbo did not have that roundness, he was not concerned about it. Now he looked at Bilbo with new eyes.

“Don’t give me that look Thorin Oakenshield” Gandalf huffed when the Dwarven Alpha did not let up his glare, “along with his wise counsel, Lord Elrond is an adept healer, so if you want to help Bilbo you will be astute and seek his advice”

Thorin gave one last glare before sighing deeply, “I’m assuming that Gandalf has told you of the **_Traditions_** ” hear the Dwarf sneered at the word, “of the Hobbits.”

“Yes, he has” Elrond confirmed.

Thorin nodded and spoke again, this time his expression is one of deep thought and a hint of sadness “Bilbo is very aware of us, and until recently, tried not to draw our attention to him unless it was unavoidable.”

“You said _until recently_ , what has changed?”

Thorin silently gathered his thoughts, to decide on what to tell the Elven Lord, for while Gandalf was right; it did not mean he trusted the Elf. Finally the Dwarven Alpha settled on telling about the river incident, how in their fear for the Omega’s safety, had forgotten the rule about being too close. If it hadn’t been for Ori, things could have gone much differently.

“I’ve never heard of an Omega being abused by an Alpha or even their own kin” Elrond said after Thorin ended his tale of what happened in the cave and the days afterward, “so I cannot give you an genuine answer, just a guess. I believe some of Bilbo’s instincts have awaken, instincts that I have a feeling that he is unaware or do not know what to make of. Gandalf has told me that Bilbo gets along with your other Omega, Ori.”

Thorin nodded, it wasn’t surprising that Bilbo got along with the other Omega. Unlike their Alpha and Beta counterparts, Omegas got along well with each other regardless of race, his father often joked it was because of a secret oath the Omegas had about uniting against thick-headed stubborn Alphas. So Bilbo getting along with Ori had been expected long before the Company found out about the abuse.

“I would like to speak with Ori” Elrond continued, “I may be able to learn more”

Thorin looked over at Ori, the young Omega picking at his food, occasionally he would glance over at Bilbo who was still happily eating. Still complaining about the lack of meat, the others in the Company didn’t notice.

As Pack Alpha, Thorin had the authority to decide on whether or not Ori could speak to the Elven Lord regardless of Dori’s opinion on the matter, and though he knew Lord Elrond would not hurt the young Dwarf. His instincts, the one solely for Elves, said otherwise…..still if it will help Bilbo.

“You will have to speak with his elder brother on the matter” Thorin finally said defaulting to Dori’s Family Alpha status and making plans to speak with the Dwarf before the Elf could.

Elrond nodded and they move to the subject of Gandalf and Thorin’s newly gained swords.

**_~.~_ **

After dinner, a much needed and wanted bath, the Company are shown to their rooms. While the Company will be sharing their rooms in pairs, Bilbo gets a room of his own, it’s right next to Ori’s own private room; and as everything in Rivendell it was also elegant. By the bed were steps for the smaller guests to use, and when Bilbo sat on the bed he sighed happily at the softness of it. A sudden knock on the door, followed by Ori’s voice calling for him, had the Carrier getting off the bed and opening the door. Fili and Kili were standing on each side of Ori, and upon seeing Bilbo, they smiled. The smiles were closed mouthed, not showing any kind of teeth. Bilbo noticed that all of the Company have been smiling like that at him, since the very beginning. The Carrier found that it was not at all frightening like the Hobbit Breeders who were always baring their teeth.

In the hall was the rest of the Company, grumbling and sneering about their rooms, Bilbo even heard one of them suggest  camping out in one of the smaller pavilions they had passed by on their way to the rooms. Sure he didn’t want to know, Bilbo turned his attention back to Ori and the two Breeders.

“We’re going to explore a bit” said Ori, “would you like to join us?”

Bilbo shook his head, “I’m going to rest tonight” he said, “the day has seem to have caught up with me, perhaps another time.”

Kili opened his mouth to speak, a jab to the side from Ori has him closing it and remaining silent.

“Alright then” Ori then said, smiling to assure the other that he wasn’t upset before walking away.

Fili gives one last smile at Bilbo before following, Kili on the other hand hesitated, the young Breeder looked over his shoulder at the others who have gathered their things and were making their way down the hall.

“It looks like the Company have decided on camping out in one of the pavilions” he said looking back at Bilbo with a meaningful look.

Though he nodded, Bilbo was not going. Having dealt with Trolls, been nearly eaten by a Warg, his mother’s sword broken and chased by Orcs; the Carrier was not leaving his room or the heavenly soft bed. The Company could just deal with it if they didn’t like it.

 _“I must be really tired”_ Bilbo thought when the idea of the Company getting upset with him didn’t bother him at all.

Kili apparently understood, because he merely smiled before hurrying to catch up to his brother and Ori, Bilbo watched them disappear down the hall before he closed the door, as he does; he noticed most of the Company glancing in his direction but they don’t come over. The door now shut, the Carrier goes over to his pack to get some clothes out to sleep in, he flipped the flap open and there is his mother’s sword.

For what felt like forever, Bilbo stared at it, then with shaky hands picked up the broken sword and slid down to the floor. The blade had been broken in half; its usual sleek shine was now dull and ugly. Tears began to blur his vision, and his throat tightened as it held back a sob.

“I’m so sorry mother”

When he went to bed, it was with a sad heart.

**_~.~_ **

Morning came, Bilbo woke heavy hearted, he dressed and with one last pained look at the broken sword that was back in his bag; the Carrier left the room and made his way to breakfast. The Company was there, already seated, their mood lighter after a good night’s sleep and finding a proper (meaning meat) breakfast waiting for them. Thorin was sitting with the Company, the Breeder was seated between his nephews, the Breeder looking up and his eyes had locking onto Bilbo when the Carrier walked in. Under the intense blue eyes, Bilbo felt something in him stir.

 _“Feels like approval”_ Bilbo thought as he sat down between Bofur and Bifur, _“but why would I want a Breeder’s approval?”_

“Missed you last night” Bofur said while Bifur plated food then slid it over to Bilbo.

Upon learning that Bilbo was staying in the guest room, it had taken a growl from Kili and a hard look from Ori to keep them from going to the room and bringing Bilbo to the pavilion. To watch over him, to protect.  

“Erm, sorry?” Bilbo tried, unsure of what else to say, and a bit surprised that he still wasn’t bothered over the fact that the Company could possibly be upset with him for not going with them.

In fact if he thought on it more, he could say that he was a little happy that they had noticed his absence, cared about it.

Bilbo was at a lost on what to do with this feeling, and why he was having them in the first place.

Bofur smiled to show he wasn’t angry and slid over a glass of fruit water, “Thorin said we’ll be staying here for a while, the moon not yet right to read the map, also to give us a chance to have a good rest and resupply”

Bilbo nodded, and despite having lost his sword, he felt some excitement about staying in Rivendell longer and being able to explore its halls. With that in mind the Carrier began to enjoy his breakfast.

“....Something wrong?” Bilbo asked around a mouthful of breakfast potatoes when he noticed staring eyes.

“Just never seen you eat so much laddie” Balin answered.

Bilbo looked down at his plate; he had eaten more than half of what had been on it, far more than what he usually ate. “….Oh” Bilbo said bewildered by his sudden gain in appetite, “I suppose I’m hungrier than I thought”

None of the Dwarves said anything more on the subject, glad that their Omega was eating.

Afterwards, the Company broke off into pairs and went about exploring more of Rivendell; Bilbo was able to slip away before Ori could grab him. The Carrier felt as though he should be uneasy in an unknown place with unknown Alphas about (though he’s only met one so far), should be keeping close to Ori or even Bifur. Instead he wanted to be alone for a while, one part was because he’s never been around so many people for so long (let alone so many Alphas), that it was starting to make his skin itch. The other part was because, despite all his feelings, he wanted to see the place his mother had been too many times before, alone.

He picked a direction and started walking, he found himself in a hall decorated with artifacts, he looked and poked at some of them. Stopping when he sees a statue, it was holding a large slab of marble and on the marble was a shattered sword. The Carrier stared at it; he remembered his mother talking about the sword, how though broken, still radiated power. Giving the broken shards one amazed look he turned his attention to the picture on the wall. It’s beautifully dark with swirling colors of greys, and there in the middle of it all, was a golden ring. Thinking that the ring must be of importance to the story the painting was telling the Carrier continued on.

He ended up on a balcony looking over the rail and taking in the beauty that was Rivendell, enjoying the breeze and refreshing scent.

 _“What a lovely place, I think I’d like to live here”_ he thought, _“even with the Breeders”_

Bilbo blinked at the thought, blinking again at the feeling of wanting the Company to stay with him, footsteps approaching pulled him away from his thoughts. He looked over his shoulder to see Lord Elrond approaching. The Carrier watched as the Elf came and stood next to him, keeping an appropriate distance as he leaned forward against the rail.

“I wish to apologize” Elrond said after a moment of thoughtful silence, “I did not mean to startle you like that the other day”

Last night, before being escorted to his room, Gandalf had pulled Bilbo aside and explained when Elrond kissed him, it was because it was the traditional greeting Alpha Elves did with unmated Omegas. Though the Lord had been a bit inappropriate (Lord Elrond was supposed to wait for Bilbo to offer his hand), he meant no harm.

“I-It’s alright” Bilbo said after a moment, “besides I should be the one apologizing, I did try to stab you after all”

“Well” Elrond said with a small curve of the lips, “I was acting inappropriately”

Bilbo’s lips twitch into a small shy smile, and an urge to giggle bubbled up in him.

With the air lighter, the two strike up a conversation that consisted of Bilbo shyly asking questions and Elrond patiently answering them.

“If it’s not too much trouble, would you like to join me for lunch tomorrow?” Elrond asked.

Discovering that he wasn’t opposed to the invitation, Bilbo nodded.

**_~.~_ **

Lunch was held underneath a pavilion, surrounded by summer flowers and trees, lunch was a spread of delicious food and tea that Bilbo once again found himself eating more than usual. The conversation flowed easily between them, and it gave Bilbo the courage to ask the Alpha about his relationship with his late mother.

“Your mother and I had a close relationship, often trading letters when she wasn’t visiting me.” Elrond said, smiling at the memoires, “I learned much from her, just as she learned from me” here the Elf chuckled, “one thing I learned was that, it was best to always listen to her, for she was always right. And angering her usually resulted in a prank or two”

This time Bilbo’s low giggle joined the Elf’s chuckle, before things had gotten really bad, the Carrier had been witness to his mother’s pranks on his father when the Beta had upset his wife in some way. His father never got upset, just laughed and promised revenge, which he always got. The best part however, were his parents teaching them their secrets.

“My sons often joked that I may as well marry her for all that I let her boss me around”

“You have children?”

“Yes, three Alpha sons, two of them twins, and one Omega daughter, my sons are visiting Kin in the North while my daughter is at Lothlorien, I had hoped you’d be able to meet them, but they will not return home until after you and your Company resumed your travels”

“I see” Bilbo said having nothing else to say about meeting the Alpha’s children, “erm, have you?” he then asked hesitantly changing the subject.

Elrond titled his head curiously.

“Thought of marrying my mother” the Carrier clarified.

Elrond’s eyes dimmed with sadness, “For all my sons joke, they know I won’t. My only love was and always be Celebrian.”

There was a story behind those eyes that told of a sadness that Bilbo felt was familiar to his own, and made him not ask, it also made him change the subject again. Elrond gratefully allowed it, taking about some of his Adventures with the late Belladonna, meeting Bungo and the Hobbits’ wedding. Learning of his friend’s pregnancy, and chuckling over Bungo’s letters of his wife’s mood swings and odd cravings, the first time he saw and held a baby Bilbo. His elder sons bickering over whom got to hold baby Bilbo, while the parents laughed at them, years of silence between friends going by with him none the wiser.

“Time is different for an Elf” Elrond explained, “what is a short time for us, is decades for others. I was not aware of the long years until Gandalf gave me the letter from your mother, and even then I thought nothing of it. It was only with your arrival that I thought to look at it again with new eyes”

Elrond took out a folded up letter from his robe, and held it out to the Carrier, Bilbo stared at it before taking it. He unfolded it and after a brief hesitation, read his mother’s words.

_My dear Elrond,_

_You have blinked, and twenty-five years have gone by. Bilbo has grown into a wonderful son, he’s such a smart and clever boy, makes me and his father proud; and you should see him with a sword! Soon he’ll be going off on Adventures, and I know that if your paths cross you’ll welcome my son into your home and heart as you have me._

_~All my love, and always your friend, Bella~_

It was a strange thing to read his mother’s last words, rereading the letter again, Bilbo frowned. From the way she had worded it, it sounded as though his mother was saying a final goodbye.

 _“But she couldn’t have known”_ the Carrier thought, at that time they all believed they’d make it out of the Shire together, at least Bilbo had thought they did.

“I thought the wording was odd” Elrond said, gently taking the letter back “but you mother has always been eccentric, so I didn’t think more of it.”

“Until now”

Elrond nodded, “Until now, perhaps Bella knew she and Bungo wouldn’t make it out of Hobbiton, perhaps she did and this was just a precaution. Either way, we will never know, however I do know this. She loved you more than anything in the world, aside from your father of course, and wanted nothing more than for you to be safe. I intend to do make sure that happens within the best of my abilities”

Bilbo felt his cheeks go warm at the fierce declaration, aside from his parents, his friends, and Gandalf. He’s never had someone who wanted to protect him. Especially a Breeder, it sounded too good to be genuine, in fact Bilbo wanted to believe it wasn’t, but this was Lord Elrond. The Breeder whose scent he remembered and carried with him in the form of a memory locked away in a trunk. The Breeder who mother and father had let hold Bilbo as a babe. The Breeder, his mother **_trusted_** to care for her son, when she had good reasons not to trust one of any race.

“Y-You d-don’t h-h-have to d-do t-that” Bilbo murmured.

“I want to” Elrond said, smile gentle and eyes warm, “and I would like to start with giving a gift”

“A gift?” Bilbo blinked.

Elrond nodded, a playful smile on his face, “Though I’ll keep it a secret for now”

Bilbo was both excited and weary.

**_~.~_ **

Bilbo woke up feeling….wrong. It was early evening, and while the night breeze coming through the open window was nice on his oddly warmer than normal skin, it didn’t help with the slight itch; and where was the Company? Why weren’t they with him?

Why he wanted the Company here, the Carrier didn’t know, his head was fuzzy, but something was telling him to find them. To find the Alphas.

So he does.

He headed to the pavilion, and found all of them settled around a fire made by what looked like Elven furniture, they were obviously having a pleasant evening judging by the loud and joyous laughter.

Bilbo goes over to the closest Alpha, Kili, and sits right into his lap.

Silence descended upon the camp.

Bilbo, unaware of the shocked eyes, wiggled around until he and Kili were chest to chest. The Carrier’s legs settled against the Alpha’s thighs, he wrapped his arms around the Dwarf’s neck, nuzzled Kili’s cheek and settled down with a happy sigh. While he still felt warm, the slight itchiness was gone and he felt right, the wrongness gone. Bilbo felt Kili’s body stiffen, there is an intake in breath, then suddenly his shoulders are grabbed and he’s firmly pulled back. He whined when the wrongness and the slight itchiness come back, he tried to wrap his arms back around the Alpha but the firm hold on him prevented him from doing so.

“Mahal, you’re in Heat!”

The Carrier blinked, around him there are surprised noises from the other Alphas.

“What’s that?” he asked.

More surprise noises, Bilbo cared not for them, because Kili’s grip goes lax and he wrapped his arms back round the Alpha. A bit more tightly this time, just in case, and shoved his nose into the Dwarf’s neck, inhaling the comforting scent of Alpha and why hadn’t he notice this before?

Kili made an alarmed noise, his body still stiff, Bilbo pouted when the Alpha doesn’t hold him or anything; vaguely is he aware of Ori moving closer and sniffing him.

“Bilbo”

Bilbo lifted his head from Kili’s neck, and looked at Ori.

“How about you let go of Kili, and we go back to your room” said the other Carrier.

Bilbo’s brow furrow, “Just you and me?” he asked

Ori nodded.

The thought of being away from the Alphas has the Carrier frowning and reburied his nose back into Kili’s neck.

“U-U-Uncle!” Kili squeaked.

**_~.~_ **

Thorin wasn’t sure what was worse, their Omega (their beautiful broken Omega) was in Heat in the house of Elves, or that their Omega didn’t know what a Heat was.

“U-U-Uncle”

Thorin looked at his youngest, Kili’s expression and eyes were filled with panic, and his hands kept going up and down as though he couldn’t decide on whether or not to place his hands on the Omega in his lap. The Pack Alpha’s nose twitched as he looked at Bilbo.

Thorin instantly recognized the familiar sweet scent of Omega Heat. However, instead of the expected urges to mate, all Thorin felt was the need to hold, scent, nuzzle and Tuck the Omega. The Dwarf looked at the rest of the Company, he doesn’t see the expected heated gazes (which is a relief, he was not looking forward to fighting off a pack of horny Alphas), and while Ori looked a little daze and flushed. He doesn’t smell like Heat, and the only alarming thing was that Dwalin looked a moment away from grabbing and Tucking Bilbo.

 _“I do not think Bilbo will be opposed”_ Thorin thought as stood. “Do you any of you have the urge to mate with Bilbo” he then asked.

Not really surprised when he got a negative response, the Alpha carefully looked over every last one of them, nose flared as he looked and scented for hints of any of them going into the Rut.

“I just want to cuddle and scent him.” said Glóin, getting agreements from the others.

Thorin studied each of them once more, ignoring his own instincts that were clawing at him, finally he came to a decision, and hoped he doesn’t make a wrong one.  

“This place is too out in the open” he said, “Bilbo’s room will have to do for now, gather your things and head there. Dori,Glóin, Bombur, gather supplies for a make-shift Den and Nest. Kili, it looks like you’ll have to carry him.”

Kili, who still didn’t know where to touch (Bilbo making unhappy noise about the lack of touching was not helping), look horrified.

“Unless you want Dwalin to do it”

His nephew didn’t even have time to answer as the large Alpha came over and plucked Bilbo out of his lap. Bilbo whined at the sudden lost until he realized who it was and clung to Dwalin, nuzzling the Dwarf’s neck.

Dwalin looked very happy.

Kili looked very disappointed.

“I’m going to inform Gandalf and our Host of the situation.”

He watched the Company do as ordered, before with a deep sigh and pushing back the instincts that were clawing at him again, he goes and finds the wizard and Elf.

Moments later, Thorin is rushing to keep up with Gandalf as they made their way to Bilbo’s room, Lord Elrond wanted to come along as well; but had the wisdom not to. The Elf’s presence would do more harm than good.

“Are you **_sure_** it was safe to leave Bilbo with the Company?” Gandalf asked for what was the hundredth time.

“For the last time” Thorin sighed, “yes”

Understandably, he was not upset with wizard for asking over and over, especially since he was praying that they wouldn’t enter the room with the Company mounting Bilbo, or worse Bilbo **_and_** Ori. When they get to the room and opened the door, they find the bed empty and a large tent. The tent had been pitched up in the corner of the room in a way that gave Glóin and Balin, who was guarding the entrance, good visual of the front door and the closed window.

“Glóin, Balin” Gandalf greeted as he came further into the room, he left the door open.

“Gandalf” Balin greeted back, whileGlóin merely stared as the wizard stopped by the bed and doesn’t come closer.

Thorin sniffed the room, it’s filled with Bilbo’s sweet Heat scent, and thankfully nothing else that indicated any of his Company mounting the two Omegas.

“How is Bilbo?” Gandalf asked with a slight tilt of the head.

“Fine, Dwalin is with him at the moment”  

“And the rest of the Company?”

“Getting more pillows, and blankets, along with more food”

“Ah, very good,” Gandalf nodded approvingly, then after a moment hesitation, asked, “may I see him?”

Both Alphas tensed, Glóin growled a little, their eyes looking at Thorin when the Alpha stepped forward.

“We can allow Gandalf a quick look” he said, “he’ll leave afterwards”

Thorin stared at them until they move to the side and pulled back the tent’s flaps, Thorin goes in first, just in case, then Gandalf. Both do indeed find Dwalin with Bilbo, though they could barely see the small Omega from underneath the Alpha’s large frame. The warrior Dwarf had removed his armor and his outer clothing leaving him in his undershirt and trousers, even his knuckle dusters were gone. Curled up with his brother Dori was Ori, the Dwarf Omega purring happily in his sibling’s arms, going over and a quick sniff revealed that while he does smell different; the Omega was not in Heat. Upon seeing the wizard both Dori and Dwalin give Gandalf warning growls but thankfully don’t attack, which probably had something to do with the unhappy sounds the Omegas made upon hearing them.

With some **_very_** careful probing, Thorin was able to get Dwalin to roll off of Bilbo, the Omega was in a shirt that looked suspiciously like one of Thorin’s, it was way too big. Not that Bilbo cared, the Omega was more interested in climbing into Thorin’s lap for cuddles now that his Dwalin blanket was gone. The Pack Alpha tilted his head for the Omega to have better access to his neck, biting back his own snarl when Gandalf came closer and started touching Bilbo, Dori and Dwalin however; do rumble dangerously at the wizard. Thorin **_does_** snarl when Gandalf tried to pull Bilbo away from him (just a little, to see if there was anything that would tell Gandalf his Charge was in danger), and Bilbo made an unhappy whimper.

“Well” Gandalf said backing away, “it looks like everything is well in hand, I will take my leave now”

The wizard doesn’t say that he will come back to check –up on them, but it was implied. Through his slowly fogging mind, Thorin is grateful for it.

When the wizard left, and he heard the door close shut, Thorin let’s the tight grip he has on his instincts slip just a little. With a rumble, the Pack Alpha nuzzled the blonde curls, rubbed his cheeks against the Omega’s, scent- marking him. When Bilbo lifted his head and kissed the Alpha on the tip of his nose, Thorin’s eyes goes crossed-eyed, and when Bilbo then nips at it; Thorin growled playful. Feeling warm and pleased when Bilbo giggled, for a while; the two traded nuzzle, scents, playful nips and nudges.

It’s only when Bilbo started tugging him down to be Tucked, that Thorin stopped. Heroically ignoring the unhappy whines and whimpers, Thorin carried Bilbo over to Dwalin, who had moved over to Dori and Ori. The Dwarf Omega now sandwiched between them, and was slowly dozing off.

“Dwalin”

The big Dwarf looked over his shoulder at Thorin, the Dwarf takes Bilbo and settled the Omega between him and Ori. The Dwarven Omega sluggishly blinked at his friend, before grabbing and snuggling up with Bilbo. Bilbo mewled and snuggled back. The tent is soon filled with Dori’ and Dwalin’s comforting rumbles, Thorin watched them for a moment. Then he looked around the make-shift Den, an excessive amount of pillows and sheets were piled into a welcoming nest that was big enough for the whole Company, probably even twice over since the others were bringing more. In the corner was pitchers filled with water, next to it was a bag that looked like one of Nori’s and upon checking it, Thorin found it to be filled  to the brim with food.

Satisfied with the Den, Thorin started removing his coat and clothing until he was in his undershirt and trousers. When he heard the room door open, he poked his head out; pulling it back in when he sees it’s just the rest of the Company returning, all in their undershirts and trousers. Fili and Kili come in first, arms filled with pillows and sheets. They arrange them to their liking before going over to check on Bilbo and Ori. The two Omegas blink with sleepy eyes at them, when the Heirs lean over Dwalin the two trade lazy sniffs and nuzzles with them before settling back down.

Nori and Bifur slip in and place the food they gathered with the others, they too trade lazy nuzzles and sniffs with the Omegas. The rest of the Company, including Glóin and Balin, slips in; they too trade sniffs and nuzzles. Afterwards, there is a lot of shuffling before they all settled down, Thorin in the middle of the pile with Bilbo and Ori curled on each of his side, noses shoved in his neck. Somehow the rest of the Company were able to a find some part of the Omegas bodies to touch or press close to, not that either of the males minded.

With the sounds of his rumbling Alphas and the scent of his Omegas, Thorin eyes close and his body gets heavy with sleep, moments later his eyes pop open. Vaguely is he aware of the Company’s Alphas’ heads popping up and staring, as he turned his head to look at Bilbo who was now deeply sleeping.  Aside from the rumbles of the Alphas, there was the slightly deeper rumble of Ori that was familiar; normal. What wasn’t normal or familiar was a similar sound coming from Bilbo, like Ori the sound was deep and rumbling, and like Ori; but unlike the Alphas. The sound didn’t come in waves but a constant rolling.

The Purr.

A sound that Omegas emitted when they felt safe, comfortable, and ** _trusted_** their Alpha or Beta.

His mind is clear enough to tell him that the Purr was just a product of the Omega’s Heat, but his instincts told him differently.

Their Omega trusted them.

With a happy whine, Thorin nuzzled the sun-kissed curls, then with a tight grip on both Omega’s waists, finally goes to sleep.

**_~.~_ **

Bilbo in Heat was of course affectionate as any other Omega, but when he wasn’t demanding cuddles or to be Tucked, he was playful. Giving nips here and there, making them chase him around the Den and Nest, giggling, laughing, and purring when the Alphas caught and growled playfully at him before rolling him underneath them. Ori was no better, often joining Bilbo in play, cuddling up with his brothers and the other Alphas purring happily. The two Omegas never left the make-shift Den, letting the Alphas take care of the food and water, which they were more than happy to do.

Outside the room, Lord Elrond had announced that Bilbo had gone into Heat, and though it wasn’t necessary, advised his household to avoid the guest hall as much as possible; and if they saw one of the Alpha Dwarves roaming about to keep a distance and leave them be. For while it seemed that the Dwarves weren’t affected by the Omegas’ Heats in the way they should, Elrond did not want to risk the possibility of his own being so, or worse the Dwarves seeing any who came near as a threat.

So the House of Elrond stayed away, Gandalf occasionally checked in on them, though he was barely tolerated.

“We need more food” Nori announced on the third day.

Thorin turned from where he was watching Bofur pull Bilbo from underneath the nest to Nori; the Dwarf has his younger sibling in his lap, the Omega finishing off what looked like the last of the bread and cheese. Then at the bag that was once full and now was slumped in the corner.

The Pack Alpha goes over to the bag and opened it, there were three apples left. Closing it back up, he goes over who he should send for more food, and, after a quick check; more water too.Glóin, Bombur, Dori, Balin and Oin would be ideal, Gloin, and Balin had Omega mates of their own, and Bombur had an Omega daughter, Dori had helped Ori though his Heats, and Oin was a medic. All five knew what was needed for an Omega in Heat. However, should anything happen to Bilbo and Ori, Oin would need to be close in hand, Dori was the strongest of them all and Thorin rather have that strength here in the Den protecting their Omegas then roaming the halls. And Balin would be needed to smooth tempers as he was the most diplomatic. That leftGlóin and Bombur, he needed one more.

He dismissed Bofur who had Bilbo Tucked, and was obviously not going anywhere, he also dismissed his nephews. They were the most affected by the Heat, succumbing to their instincts after the first day and sticking extremely close to both Bilbo and Ori, the Pack Alpha did not want to risk a fight breaking out between them and their host’s household.  He wants Dwalin to stand guard while he and the soon to be chosen party go get more food, so the big Dwarf was out as well, that just left Bifur, and Nori; and considering Bifur was unpredictable without the effects of the Heat…..

“Nori, Glóin, Bombur, with me. We’re going to get more food” Thorin said as he dumped what’s left of the food out and slung the bag over his shoulder, “Dwalin, Dori, guard the Den until we get back”

Nori nuzzled his brother before giving him over to the closet Dwarf, which happens to be Bifur, and followed the four Alphas out the Den (he and Gloin picking up the pitchers along the way). Dwalin and Dori following and taking guard on both sides of the Den’s entrance.

The Halls are empty as they head to the kitchen for food, the kitchen even emptier, which Thorin is happy for and knows he had Gandalf and Elrond to thank for that. Quickly they filled up the bag and pitchers and head back. Upon returning and finding the Den undisturbed, Thorin relieve Dori and Dwalin of their duty and all of them enter the Den. Still underneath Bofur, Bilbo is asleep while Ori is busy braiding Bifur’s hair. Kili and Fili are sulking in the corner, bruises on their jaw.

“They tried to get Bilbo away Bofur, and Bofur didn’t take kindly to it” Balin explained when Thorin looked at him.

Thorin sighed, left the food to the others, and goes over to his nephews. He gives a huff, nuzzled at them, both give pitiful whines before cuddling up to him. Amused, Thorin petted their heads, soothing hurt pride.

“Now you know better” he said.

His nephews grumbled.

**_~.~_ **

On the sixth day, Bilbo woke up with a clear mind, the itch and odd warmth gone; he was also lying underneath a Breeder.

With a sound that is inhuman, heart feeling as though it was trying to tear out of his chest, and breath coming out in pants; Bilbo pushed the Breeder off of him and bolted. Blinded by panic, and a blurry and spinning world. He stumbled and fell to the floor, whimpering, the Carrier curled into himself.

 ** _Why_** did he wake up underneath a Breeder? Where was Gandalf? D-D-D-Did t-t-they…..

Bilbo threw up.

“Oh Bilbo”

Bilbo flinched.

Something touched him, and he scrambled away until his back hits something solid.

_“Nonononono!”_

“Okay, okay, I won’t touch you” said a blurry figure with a familiar voice that sounded far away, “I promise, but I need you to breathe for me, Bilbo breathe, breathe!”

The sudden loud voice made the Carrier jump and he sucked in startled air.

“Good, now let it out. In again, out, there you go.”

Bilbo continues to breathe, and breathe, and breathe. Until the world stopped spinning, and the blur in front of him turned into a familiar figure.

“O-O-Ori?”

Ori smiled, “Hi” said the Dwarf, “feel a little better?”

“T-T-The B-B-Breeders I-t-they—” Bilbo trialed off into a whine, everything goes blurry again and the world started to spin once more.

“Nononono, Bilbo, breathe. Remember, in, out. In, out.”

Bilbo listened, **_clings_** to Ori’s voice, and when everything no longer spun and blurred. Ori is still there. The Dwarf doesn’t ask if he felt better this time, instead he settled himself beside the other Carrier, keeping their bodies a good distance apart.

He’s wearing a different shirt, Bilbo absently looked down.

“This isn’t my shirt” Bilbo said in an almost stupor voice.

Ori hummed, eyes going to the tent, looking away before Bilbo noticed, “You went to lay down after you had lunch, to rest correct?” he then asked.

Bilbo nodded, after having lunch with Elrond, he had felt tired and went to his room to lie down, then…..

“I woke up” Bilbo said aloud, eyes going dazed as he fell into memory, “everything felt warm and wrong, I was in Heat?”

Here Bilbo looked at Ori, who nodded and made plans to explain to his friend what a Heat was; before motioning the other to continue on.

 “I went looking…..”

He went looking for them, looked **_voluntarily_** for the Breeders, **_Why_** would he do such a thing?

“I….I felt like I had to” the Carrier continued on, “I had to find the Breeders, a-and I did”

Then everything felt better….no, everything felt better when he found and touched them.

“T-They h-h-held me a-and—”

And what? Why couldn’t he remember after “and”?

“It’s okay” Ori said, when Bilbo’s breathing started to become erratic, “take your time, you’ll remember”

 _“I don’t think I want too”_ Bilbo shivered as he thought about the First Tasting, but remember he does.

Remembered that after finding the Company, the Breeders held him and…held him…..and….

“Something wrong?” Ori asked when Bilbo’s brow furrowed.

“They….the Breeders held me” Bilbo said after a moment, “just held me”

And fed him, cuddled, played with him.

“Slept with me” Bilbo continued.

Just slept with him, he remembered it clearly now, remembered being curled up next to them; under them. Or sandwiched between two of them with Ori.

“And how did that make you feel?” Ori asked.

Bilbo picked at the shirt that wasn’t his as he thought about Ori’s question, how **_did_** that make him feel? He thought back to being held, to being tucked, back to his time with the Breeders. And without his hammering heart he noticed the feelings, through it takes him a long time to identify what they are.

It’s been a long time since he’s been so playful and at ease, so long since he’s been….happy and cared for. Not having to worry about anything because someone was there to protect him.

“….Oh” Bilbo said softly in understanding.

**_Oh_ **

Ori’s smile is understanding, and when he looked back at the tent, Bilbo’s gaze followed. The flaps twitched, but no one emerged.

“Do you want them to go?” the other Carrier then asked.

Bilbo bit his bottom lip, despite finally understanding, his instincts are still screaming at him not to let them come near him, that the Breeders are now anger at him for running away.

_“But, they aren’t, and Gandalf isn’t here. It’s just me and Ori… they would have **done** something already…..and I want it”_

He wanted to feel that happiness again; to be cared for a little. He doesn’t want to worry and be **_afraid_** anymore.

“M-Maybe if it’s here and not in the tent” Bilbo finally said.

Ori studied him, “Are you sure?” he asked firmly.

Taking a deep breath, Bilbo nodded, and the Alphas emerge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo has finally taken the first real step! You go Bilbo.
> 
> As you can see it was a different Heat, also three guess on who the third "son" is. 
> 
> Next chapter, Omega Sex Ed 101. 
> 
> Translations:
> 
> 1- "Hold ranks!"
> 
> 2- "We've been hunting a pack of Orcs, that came up from the South. We slew a few a number near the Hidden Path"
> 
> 3- roughly translates to my "friend".


	6. Chapter 6

_Anytime we step out boldly to make changes_

_we take a chance that we might fail._

_But the only way to get better is to try._

_~Joyce Meyer~_

“It’s odd”

Gandalf looked away from the two squirrels fighting over food to Bilbo snuggled up against him.

“What is odd?” the wizard asked.

“Finally understanding” said Bilbo.

“Oh?”

“I understand now, I’ll be protected, instead of hurt”

“But?”

“But, even though I now understand, I still feel—”

“Afraid”

Bilbo nodded.

“My dear boy, a city wasn’t built in a day” Gandalf smiled, fingers going through blonde curls, “these things take time. Yes, you now have the understanding, but it does not erase the years of suffering you had to endure”

Bilbo picked at the loose thread on Gandalf’s robe, thinking over the wizard’s words, “How do I start erasing the years?” the Carrier then asked softly.

“What you must understand Bilbo” Gandalf said, picking his words carefully, “is that you can’t erase them, you can repress them, but they will return. Often more painful than before, what you **_can_** do, is make new years. Years so precious, that the old ones hold no power over you”

 _“That’s sound lovely”_ the Carrier thought before asking, “And how do I start making them?”

**_~.~_ **

Ori and Bilbo have their talk during a private dinner in the Dwarf’s room, Bilbo was back to his usual eating habit, which Ori and the rest of the Company had made it one of their many missions concerning Bilbo to change. For now, Ori let Bilbo pick at his meal. Ori himself nibbled on his own food, patiently waiting for Bilbo to ask the first question.

“What is a Heat?” the Carrier blurted out when Ori was on his second cup of chamomile and lavender tea.

“It’s something all Omegas of the races go through when they come of age” Ori explained after placing his cup on the saucer, “when in Heat, we are at our most fertile and near blinded by the need to be bred by an Alpha. Our Heat also makes an Alpha go into the Rut”

Ori frowned when Bilbo flinched at the words _bred_ and _rut_ but doesn’t mention it.

“S-So by being blinded” Bilbo said, fidgeting with his napkin, “y-you m-mean w-we—”

“We don’t settle for just any Alpha” Ori interrupted, understanding what the other was trying to say, “only our chosen Alpha is allowed to mount us during our Heats”

“Mount?”

“It’s another word for bred”

“Oh….is there other words?”

Ori wondered if the reason why the other Omega was asking was because of a genuine curiosity, or because he wanted to know so to be on the safe side.

“There is mating” the Dwarf then said, “ and also Bonding, but Bonding means more than just breeding. There is also the languages to consider, I could teach them to you if you want”

“I thought your language was forbidden to outsiders” Bilbo said before taking a sip of his tea.

That was true, but Ori was sure the Company wouldn’t mind considering the situation, however to be on the safe side; he’ll ask.  It they say no, he’ll just ask Gandalf to teach Bilbo. It was no secret that _Tharkûn_ spoke and understood _Khuzdul_ ; Ori had his suspicions that all the wizards did.

“The Elven and Men sayings then, and we’ll work out the _Khuzdul_ ones some other time”

Bilbo nodded, “So if all Omegas go through the kind of Heat you described, then why was mine different?” 

Ori shrugged, “I don’t know, every Omega is the same in some things, and different in others. For example, in the Dwarven community, Dwarf Omegas and women make less than a third of the population. Male Omegas even less than that, more so in Middle-Earth in general, Men and Elven Omegas and women make up more than half. Even our Heats are different in terms of how often we have them.”

Bilbo knew nothing of this, his parents knew the basics about male Omegas (that they could have children, his mother never talked about Omegas with her non-Hobbit friends, not because she didn’t want to know. It just never occurred to her to ask, perhaps subconsciously she thought the Alpha Omega Tradition was the same as Hobbiton), the Breeders and the others in Hobbiton didn’t care to teach him anything beyond him being strange and that was to be given to the Breeders.  And to be honest, Bilbo isn’t sure they knew much beyond that.

Now that he knew things were different beyond the border, he wanted to know more.  So after drinking down the rest of his now less than warm tea, he asked another question.

“So, Ca-Omegas don’t have to breed with an Alpha? No one makes them?”

“No” Ori’s smile was knowing and sad, “no, the choice to mate with an Alpha, anyone for that matter. Is always the Omega’s”

And didn’t that sound nice, “choice”, ever since he blossomed into an Carrier. He’s never had that, never knew he could have that.

 _“Just like I never knew that Breeders could be kind”_ he thought.

“What you went through, what you were taught was a lie.” Ori said softly.

“I know that, I know that **_now_** , but it’s hard—Gandalf said it will take time”

“And he’s right”

Ori paused to eat more of his roasted beef, then after pouring himself another cup of tea, asked the question that had been on his mind since day one.

“Bilbo” he said hesitantly, “can you tell me what happened in Hobbiton?”

Bilbo picked at his food as he thought over the Dwarf’s request, it’s not a matter of if he could, but more along the lines of wanting too. He now knows that Gandalf had told the Company about the Tradition and the First Tasting, and he wanted to tell Ori everything else. About the abuse and isolation, the hallucinations, and the desire to take his own life. Of being trapped in a place that stopped being a home after his parents were killed. He wanted to tell Ori everything thing, then again, he doesn’t want too. Doesn’t want Ori, who he now realized was what an Omega should be, and what he wasn’t.

He doesn’t want Ori to know he was broken, and beyond fixing.

Seeing the other Omega’s distress, Ori reached over the table and stopped the now trembling hands clenching the napkin tightly.

“You don’t have to tell me” he said, voice soft, “or ever, if that is your choice, however when you are ready, know that I am here”

“…..Thank you”

**_~.~_ **

After going over the conversations he had with both Ori and Gandalf, Bilbo came to the conclusion that his first step should be joining the Company in the pavilion. He is packing his belonging when there is a knock on the door, upon opening it he finds Lord Elrond standing there, the Alpha’s hands behind his back.

“Good afternoon Bilbo” said Elrond with a smile.

“Afternoon” Bilbo smiled shyly back.

“May I come in?” the Elf then asked.

Bilbo nodded and stood aside to let the Elven Lord in, he kept the door open.

“You are packing” Elrond noticed.

“Yes” Bilbo nodded, going over to his bed where his bag was, “I’ve decided to house in the pavilion with Company for the duration of our stay”

“Any particular reason why?”

“Erm” Biting his bottom lip and scratching at his ear, the Carrier thinks about how to explain his decision, “I…I just thought it’d help”

Lord Elrond looked confused for a moment, then an expression of pure joy lit up his face, “I wish the best of luck” he then said.

“Thank you” Bilbo said, feeling a moment of genuine happiness over the fact that the Alpha approved of him taking this step, before curiosity took over.

“May I help you with something?” the Carrier then asked.

“Ah yes, I have something for you”

Realizing that the Elven Lord had his hands behind his back this whole time, the Carrier’s curiosity grew. Elrond motioned for Bilbo to sit on the bed, once the Carrier was settled on the soft mattress, Elrond revealed what he had hidden behind his back.

The sheath was leather, with elegant vines like designs; Elrond gives it to Bilbo. The pommel was round and ball-shaped, the hilt was black and a unique guard sported a ring in the front. After a moment, Bilbo pulled out the blade, the steel gleamed in the late afternoon sun that filled the room. It was vaguely leaf-shaped with gentle curving edges, and words were engraved on it, words that Bilbo recognized as _Sindarin._

“ _Maegnas aen estar nin dagnir in yngyl im”_ Elrond said suddenly, “ _Sting is my name; I am the spider’s bane,_ the blade also glows blue when Orcs and goblins are nearby” 

“It is a lovely blade” Bilbo said, admiring how the light bounced off the blade.

“It is indeed” Elrond nodded, “and while I know it cannot replace your mother’s sword, I hope it serves you as well as her’s did on your journey.”

Startled, the Carrier looked away from the sword to the Alpha, “This is for me?” he asked surprised.

“Yes, after you told me what had happened, I thought a new one wouldn’t be amiss, I hoped I didn’t over step”

Bilbo looked back at the sword, powerful and beautiful in a way that only Elves could do, and it was his if he wanted it. A gift.

“Thank you” Bilbo said softly, “thank you very much”

Elrond bowed his head slightly, tasked complete, he gave one last smile before he made his way to the door.

“Oh yes, the crescent moon is tonight, will you be joining us in the map reading ?” the Elven Lord asked.

“Yes, Balin had asked me too, and well, I sort of want to know what the map says”

 _“Just like his mother”_ Elrond thought amused as he nodded.

**_~.~_ **

Thorin, Balin, and Bilbo hurried to keep up with Gandalf.

“Have your Company pack their things and wait, if I’m not back two hours before dawn, you leave without me” Gandalf said, “I’ll catch up later, understand?”

Thorin nodded, and the three watched as Gandalf turned around and disappeared down the low lit hall.

“Come” Thorin then said quietly, “we have to inform the others.”

They make it to the pavilion and Thorin informed the rest of the Company of the plan, more quietly then Bilbo thought possible the Dwarves packed most of their belonging before settling down and resuming their activities around the fire like normal.

After sitting down between Ori and Oin, Bilbo took out his pipe, and after lighting it, tried to push away the instinctive urges to run that always came whenever he was so close to the whole Company.  It was harder to push away than the tension he now felt whenever he was only with one Alpha.

“Alright Bilbo?” Ori whispered around his own pipe.

“No” Bilbo whispered back, jumping when Oin accidently brushed against him, the elder Dwarf gives an apologetic smile and shifted further away.

After blowing out a stream of smoke, Ori lowered his pipe, “You don’t have to stay,” he said still whispering, “no one will upset with you if you go back to your room”

“No, I want to” Bilbo insisted lowering his own pipe, “besides it’ll be easier if everyone is all together if we have to leave, also….it’s not so bad. I mean, I haven’t tried to stab anyone yet” he then said in attempted humor.

Ori smiled a little, “There is that”

Bilbo returned the smile.

“Bombur!”

Both Carriers look just in time to see Bofur throw a sausage to his brother who was sitting on a table, the large Dwarf caught it, the table creaked then broke bringing Bombur and the bowl of food that the Alpha had in his hand down with it. All the Alphas laughed.

Ori rolled his eyes, while Bilbo blinked confused as to what was so funny, he looked away from the laughing Alphas to Bombur who was struggling to get up. His fingers tapped against his pipe, then with a quick whisper to Ori for help the two go over to the still struggling Dwarf. Grabbing a hand each the two Carriers helped the Alpha up.

“Thank you” Bombur said once he was steady on his feet.

“….You could have gotten hurt” Bilbo said after a moment.

Around them the Company quieted down.

“I’m alright Master Baggins” Bombur blinked bemused.

“Bilbo” the Carrier said, he wasn’t a Master to anything or anyone, and Baggins wasn’t exactly a good name to have, “but you could have” he then said, “and they….laughed.”

Thorin, the only one who didn’t laugh, watched as the rest of the Company came to a realization and some of them flinched. Considering that Dwarves were the hardier race, their sense of humor was often more physical, and while it was normal for them. Someone of Bilbo’s experience could see it as bullying or worse.

“It was a joke Mas—Bilbo” Bombur said after a moment, a smile on his face, “see, we Dwarves are a lot hardier then we look, and our sense of humor is often more physical than most. My brother meant no harm, nor did the others when they laughed” here his smile turned into a grin and his eyes became mischievous, “besides I’ll get Bofur back later”

“Oi!” Bofur protested, though he didn’t look upset.

Bilbo looked between the siblings, and then at Ori, who merely shrugged. Then back at Bombur.

“Dwarves are….odd” he then said.

Bilbo didn’t understand why said Dwarves laughed.

**_~.~_ **

They slip away right before dawn, quietly making their way through the sleepy halls, they make their way along the path that lead away from Rivendell just as morning broke. Bilbo stopped and turned around to look back at Rivendell. He wondered if Lord Elrond had finally noticed their absent, and if the Alpha will be angry.

“Bilbo”

Bilbo jumped and looked over his shoulder at Thorin who was coming toward him, the Alpha stopped and looked at Rivendell in the distance.

“Do you wish to stay?” Thorin asked, “you seemed to like it there”

“O-Oh” Bilbo stuttered, startled that the Alpha knew this, “u-um—”

“It’s not too late” Thorin continued on, “I could escort you back, I doubt Elrond would mind, he seemed very fond of you”

“But I—”

Thorin looked at him curiously, Bilbo blushed under the intense gaze and started to fidget. _“How am I supposed to make this work if I keep getting nervous every time he looks at me!”_

“I don’t want to leave!” Bilbo then blurted out in frustration, gasping when he realized what he had done, “I’m sorry” he then said.

“No harm done” Thorin said, “if you wish to stay with us, we are honored to have you”

Bilbo isn’t sure, but that felt like forever.

**_~.~_ **

Their first night away from Rivendell, after dinner was served and Balin took first watch while everyone else settled down for the night. Thorin watched as Bilbo talked quietly to Ori before the two Omegas went over to the older Ri brothers with their sleeping mats. Ori talked to his brother who looked at Bilbo with surprise, the Omega looking everywhere but at them, fingers fiddling with his mat. Finally Dori nodded and Ori and Bilbo placed their mats between the two Alphas. 

Usually when Packmates slept together, the Alphas would curl protectively around their Omega siblings, keeping their bodies between whatever dangers that may arise. However, since Bilbo could possibly lash out if he felt too smoothed, Nori kept a good enough distance that Bilbo would not feel uncomfortable but within reach should the Thief have to suddenly grab him.  

“I was worried there for a moment” said Dwalin.

“How so?” Thorin asked looking at his cousin.

 “He had warmed up to us a bit, the scent of fear lessening, then the whole Heat thing happened and well you saw how he reacted. If it wasn’t for Ori, I don’t think it we would still have our Burglar. Either way, I felt we may have taken three steps back after that, seeing what he did just now. I’m a little relieved”

“As am I” Thorin nodded, “he is healing, slowly, but he is healing”

Dwalin’s lips twitched into a smile, eyes still watching the small Omega, whose stiff body was slowly starting to relax and his eyes growing heavy under the low rumble coming from both Dori and Nori that could be heard throughout the camp but no one said anything about it.

“He can’t go back” the big Alpha then said, “if we somehow survive this journey, Bilbo cannot go back to Hobbiton. We can’t let him”

“I imagine Ori has the same idea, and we won’t. He is, after all, our Omega”

Early morning came, and Bilbo wakes up in Nori’s arms, at some point during the night. He had rolled away from Ori and snuggled up with the red-headed Alpha. Nori, had his arms wrapped tightly around the Carrier, and with his nose shoved against the Dwarf’s chest, the scent of Alpha was strong. After calming down his panicking instincts and rushing heart (and removing his fingers from his dagger), the Carrier realized that there was a familiar rumbling sound coming from the Dwarf and his hair was being nuzzled.  

It was comforting.

With his finger absently playing with Nori’s shirt, Bilbo thinks over his options, the first one is that he could roll over and snuggle back up with Ori. However, this was…well, it was nice. Nori wasn’t doing anything but holding him like the time in the tent, and Ori, for all he complains about his brothers (mostly Dori) smoothing and babying him. He was always happy to be snuggled up with his siblings, almost in a similar way Bilbo was with Nori now. And it was just so…nice.

Decision made, Bilbo settled back down, and he’s soon back asleep; hands clinging to Nori’s shirt. Off in the land of sleep the Carrier did not see the Alpha look at his awake siblings that had been watching Bilbo’s reaction, nor does he see the silent conversation between the three of them before Nori settled back down, nuzzling blonde curls.

**_~.~_ **

Bilbo is not sure how they survived the Stone Giants’ battle, and honestly he doesn’t care. He just wanted to curl up and sleep for days.

“Right then” said Glóin as he dropped a bundle of wood on the floor, no one is sure where he found them, “let’s get a fire started”

“No, no fires” Thorin ordered, “not in this place”

Something about it had the Alpha’s instincts bristling and wanting to keep the two Omegas of the Pack near him.

“No fires?” said Glóin in surprise, “are you trying to freeze the Omegas to death?”

Briefly, Thorin looked uneasy at the thought of the Omegas being uncomfortable before he’s expression harden and he stood toe to toe with a stubborn looking Glóin.

“It’s alright” Bilbo spoke up, “I’m sure Ori and I will be fine with one night of no fire, besides, it looks like the storm is lifting”

Thorin and Glóin looked at each other before the red-headed Dwarf nodded and went over to help his brother, Thorin goes over to Bilbo, who once again looked nervous, but thankfully did not smell of fear.

“You should have Oin look you over, just to make sure you aren’t seriously injured ” he said.

“O-O, I don’t want to trouble him” the Carrier said.

Thorin nodded, “I understand, however, I would like it if you did, as a precaution. If you don’t want too, then that is your choice”

Thorin then goes over to check on his nephews, Bilbo after some thought, goes over to Oin and asked to be looked over, Much to the relief of Thorin and the Company.

Bofur takes first watch after everyone settled down to rest, the storm had cleared up and the Stone Giants had stopped their fighting. The Miner was leaning back against the cave wall smoking his pipe, when he’s startled by Bilbo suddenly appearing and settling down next to him.

“Sorry” the Omega whispered as not to wake the others.

“It’s alright” Bofur whispered back after calming his racing heart, “can’t sleep” he then asked.

Bilbo nodded, then to Bofur’s surprise, cuddle close to him. The Miner is sure it’s going to take a long time for him and the others to get use to this new affectionate Bilbo, granted, the Omega mostly snuggled or cuddled up with the Ri brothers and Bifur. And he was still nervous whenever Thorin approached him, and still gave Dwalin weary looks when the big Dwarf came near; but he no longer stuttered as much when he talked and willingly approached most of the Company to strike up a conversation.  The Omega seemed to particularly like listening Bofur’s stories and Balin’s extensive knowledge of Dwarven history.

“Do you think Gandalf will be able to catch up with us?” Bilbo asked after a moment.

“I’m sure he will” Bofur said, “wizards seem to pop up when you less expect it, probably be here in the morning, even with the Stone Giants”

“I hope so”

“How long have you’ve known each other?” Bofur then asked curious, and to keep the conversation going.

“Mother and Gandalf had many adventures together” Bilbo said, “and after she married my father and settled down, he would visit often. I’ve known him since I was a child…he helped us a lot.”

Bofur wanted to ask, is so very tempted to ask and find out what Gandalf didn’t know or not tell them, but he doesn’t. Doesn’t have the confidence to bring up such a painful subject, instead, he slowly leaned in close to the Omega; making a small please sound when Bilbo moved in even closer, one hand gripping his shirt.

As the night grew longer, Bilbo started to doze and Bofur started carving to chase away boredom, when suddenly a blue light caught the Miner’s eye.

“What’s that?” he said.

Drowsy, Bilbo blinked at him before looking down at his sword, it was glowing blue.

 _“Oh no”_ the Carrier thought.

Suddenly there is a strange noise and cracks started to form on the floor.

“Wake up!” Thorin suddenly said, “Wake up!”

Before anyone could react, the floor of the cave collapsed downward and the Company falls.

**_~.~_ **

Fili struggled against the horde of Goblins that was dragging him and the Company toward a dark hall, he looked over his shoulder, instinctively looking for his brother, Uncle and the Omegas, and sees Bilbo being roughly pulled along, the Omega’s expression one of fear. Snarling and baring his teeth, the Heir kicked, punched and pushed his way toward Bilbo. He makes it there and is able to grab hold of the Omega’s arm when suddenly he was pushed forward and both of them are falling into the dark……

Meanwhile the rest of the Company are dragged through tunnels, cursing and fighting along the way, and then suddenly they’re brought to a platform where a massive Goblin was sitting on what was a throne.

“Well, well what is this?” said the Great Goblin.

**_~.~_ **

“Fili, Fili, Fili!”

Fili groaned, and it took him a long while to open his eyes, green eyes stared worriedly down at him.

“Bilbo?”

Bilbo’s worried expression turned into one of relief, and he smiled a little, before helping the Dwarf to sit up.

“What happened?” Fili asked, wincing at the sudden sharp pain coming from his head, he touched where he felt the pain and thankfully his hand did not meet blood but a really big forming bump.

“We fell, and landed in this” Bilbo said quietly, looking down.

Fili, careful of his hurting head, also looked down and sees that they are sitting in large mushrooms.

“Are you hurt?” the Alpha asked equally quiet.

 Bilbo shook his head, jumping at a sudden noise in the dark, Fili looked in the direction the noise came from; but his Dwarven eyes, which are use to the dark, sees nothing. That didn’t necessarily mean there was no danger.

“We need to move” Fili said and started to stand, he stumbled back and would have fallen on his backside it wasn’t for the surprising strength of Bilbo, “thank you” he said.

Bilbo gave a small smile, then looked thoughtful around, “Which way should we go?” he asked.

Fili looked around, he sniffed the air and his ears twitched as he listened, finally he pointed to the right, “this way”

“Are you sure?” Bilbo asked nervously, it was very dark, he could barely see a thing, how could the Dwarf?

_“Oh, I forgot about that”_

His mother once told him that Dwarf had a feel about a mountain, that they could walk in the mountain’s deepest depths blindfolded, and their eyes could see in the darkness as though it was daylight.

“Is it alright if I hold your hand?”

“B-Beg your pardon?”

“Is it alright if I hold your hand? So we don’t get separated, and so I can guide through. You can hold onto the back of my coat if that’s more comfortable”

Honestly the Alpha expected Bilbo to take hold of his coat, so he was surprised that after a moment his hand was taken by a smaller one. Still stunned, Fili stood rotted in place, blinking down at their linked hands.

“Fili?”

“Right, off we go then”

Carefully, and quietly as possibly, Fili lead them through….wherever they were.

“Do you think the others were able to escape?” Bilbo asked after a few moments of walking, voice still quiet.

“I’m sure they did” Fili said, glad that the darkness hid the uncertainty on his face.

“…..Mother, use to explore mountains and caves during her adventures, found a lot of things and creatures. She got lost once, similar to how we are now, expect for the Goblins. It’s how she met one of her Dwarven friends”

Fili listened, he’s never heard the Omega talk so much (usually the conversations were short ones and somewhat awkward, as Bilbo wasn’t use to talking to others for a long period of time, though it was not for lack of trying on the Omega’s part), nor has he freely spoke about his parents, not to mention the Omega’s voice was pleasant to listen too, and the scent of fear was lessening.

“Mother said that when they met, he thought she was a stripling because of her lack of beard. Said that he was going to have words with her parents for letting one so young wonder into such a dangerous place.”

“And did he?”

“Well, mother said he made it through the door before grandmother was scolding and hitting him with a rolling pin for trudging mud all over the carpet”

Fili chuckled.

“According to father, up to her death, Dain II Ironfoot always removed his shoes when entering the home of Adamanta Took….why did you stop?”

Fili, mouth agape, could do nothing but stare at the Omega, “Y-You know Dain?” he finally asked.

“My parents did” Bilbo said, “and he came to visit when I was babe, but never when I was older, so I don’t have much of a memory of him, though I think I’d know his scent if I smelt it, is something wrong?”

“N-No, I’m just surprised, Dain is my cousin, and Lord of the Iron Hills”

“…Ah” What else was that to say? His mother and father never cared much for status, and the only one that they ever mention had a title was Lord Elrond.

“I’m surprised your grandmother was able to get Dain to do anything, he can be stubborn, a bit like Uncle Thorin ”

“I thought all Dwarves were like that”

“Hey!”

“Not so loud!”

“You’re being loud too!”

“Sssh!”

Fili’s lips twitched as he was shushed, not at all upset.

He realized that perhaps in this darkness, he was starting to see who Bilbo really was.

**_~.~_ **

Neither are sure how long they walk, with Fili leading them through the darkness, at one point they thought they heard someone singing, but figured it was their minds playing tricks on them and resumed their journey, albeit a bit quicker than before. Finally they pushed through a small space and came upon a tunnel and low light.

“Quickly!”

“Gandalf!” Bilbo cried out happily upon seeing the wizard, he let’s go and rushed out the tunnel, Fili behind him.

“Bilbo! Fili!” Gandalf said surprised, “what are you two—never mind, quickly we must get out of this place!”

Without thinking much of it, Fili took Bilbo’s hand once more and quickly they headed out the cave, the rest of the Company behind them. All of them ran down the steep tree-covered mountain side, stopping only when they were sure they were far enough away from the danger.

“Good, good, we’re all here” Gandalf sighed happily after counting all fourteen members of the Company, “now then, Fili, Bilbo, tell us what happened to you two, why were you not with the others?”

The wizard then looked pointedly at where Fili was still holding Bilbo’s hand, the Alpha looked at their linked appendages, and how close they were standing next to each other and quickly let go. The Dwarf’s cheeks red, Bilbo looked at him, bewildered. Clearing his throat, Fili went over to stand next to his brother and Uncle.

“Why were you holding his hand and standing so close?” Kili asked his brother, while Bilbo told Gandalf, Ori, and Dori what happened. The young heir grinning when his sibling’s cheeks get darker.

“I would like to know as well” said Thorin, a hint of teasing in his voice and to which his eldest missed, “I taught you better than that Fili” he knows his nephew didn’t do anything, but it was still fun to tease him.

“Nothing happened!”  Fili insisted, the blush going up to his ears.

“ _Drekh kobor”_ Bifur growled, glaring at the blonde Alpha.

“I didn’t do anything! I was just holding his hand so I could help lead him out of the cave, he doesn’t have Dwarven eyes!”

Bilbo paused in his storytelling to look at the group, head titled and curious as to why most of the Company was now glaring at Fili, while said Dwarf stuttered and flailed his arms. 

“Stop teasing the lad” said Dwalin, “he’s looks moments away from keeling over.”

Deciding that it was another odd Dwarven trait, Bilbo turned back to an amused Gandalf to continue on with his tale when there was a sudden howl in the distance, and then they were running once more. Somehow they all ended up hanging in a tree that was dangling over a cliff, and Bilbo looked on as Thorin pulled himself up and walked down the leaning trunk toward Azog and his Pack with his sword drawn. The Alpha Dwarf charged at his enemy and is knocked down, Bilbo felt something stir in him. It was dark thing that snarled and clawed to get out. To get out and do….something.

Something Bilbo couldn’t name, but that didn’t stop him from pulling himself up onto the tree just as the White Warg grabbed the fallen Thorin between its deadly jaws, Thorin cried out in pain before he managed to strike the beast with his sword and is thrown onto a flat rock. With the dark thing growing louder, Bilbo withdraw _Sting_ as one of the Orc approached Thorin to finish him off. With a cry, the Carrier ran and tackled the Orc.

The two roll around on the dirt before Bilbo is able to stab the Orc in the heart, killing it, quickly he pulled out the weapon and stood protective in front of the now unconscious Thorin.

Azog growled.

Bilbo gulped but stood his ground, _Sting_ at the ready.

“ _Vras ta”_ Azog said to his Orcs.

As the Wargs and Orcs close in, Bilbo widen his stance and prepared himself, they were not going to get anywhere near Thorin, the dark thing inside him purred at the decision. Then, Fili, Kili and Dwalin are charging, plowing into the Wargs and Orcs fighting them off. Bilbo stared in surprise for a moment before he joined in. He managed to wound and kill a few before Azog and his White Warg send him flying, stunning him. Azog grinned and advanced toward the Carrier. He doesn’t get further, for Bifur and Bofur suddenly plowed into Azog, both fighting him back and away from Bilbo.

A cry, a loud, proud and ferocious, overlapped the sounds of battle. Great flapping wings kick up dirt as one Eagle after another picked up a Dwarf and Gandalf. Bilbo’s eyes widen in alarm when an Eagle came closer, than he was snatched up from the ground.

The sound of Azog’s angry shout was the last thing he heard.

**_~.~_ **

The first thing that Thorin said upon opening his eyes is “Bilbo?”

“It’s alright” Gandalf reassured, “Bilbo is here, he’s safe”

Bilbo made a soft noise when Ori suddenly gave him a small shove from behind toward the two, he looked over his shoulder and Ori nodded encouragingly, nervously biting his bottom lip; the Carrier goes over and kneeled down next to Thorin.

“Are you injured?” Thorin asked weakly.

Bilbo shook his head, “A little bruised, nothing a little rest can’t cure I’m sure”

Thorin stared at him, “You came to my aid” he then said, “nearly got yourself killed”

“O-Oh I-You were hurt” Bilbo stuttered, “a-and A-Azog, I c-couldn’t let them, y-you—”

Bilbo stopped and his eyes widen when one of Thorin’s hand came up and cupped his cheek, it was rough feeling, very warm, and very gentle.

“Thank you” Thorin smiled.

Bilbo’s cheeks are red, his body is sore and now that the danger had passed, he’s very much tired; but he is smiling.


	7. Chapter 7

**Acorn**

_Into the woods you go again_

_you have to every now and then._

_Into the woods, no telling when,_

_be ready for the journey._

_~Into the Woods~_

 Bilbo sprinted through the dark forest, twigs and branches assaulting his face, heart racing, breath coming out in pants and chest burning. Around him the forest echoed with howls of Wargs. They had been ambushed by Azog and his Pack on their way to a house for refugee, and he got separated from the Company. Now he was alone, running for his life.

The Carrier stumbled over a fallen branch, he managed to get himself upright and kept running, suddenly two Wargs burst out of the trees and bushes and blocked Bilbo’s path, the Carrier gave a startled yelp and slide to a stop; quickly he backed away only to stop when he heard low growls. He looked over his shoulder, and his eyes widen when he sees two more Wargs this time with riders. More Orcs and Wargs emerged from the trees and bushes.

He was surrounded.

Quickly he took out Sting, the blade glowing blue.

“S-Stay a-away!”

The Orcs laughed, one urged his Warg closer, Bilbo gulped but stood his ground.

“ _Nadal_ ”

The Orc stopped, and Bilbo watched as two of the Riders parted for Azog and his white Warg. The pale Orc moved toward Bilbo, who was now trembling but still stayed his ground. Azog grinned, amused and stopped his Warg just a few feet away from the Carrier, he leaned forward and sniffed.

“Omega” he purred in Common tongue.

The Orcs murmured excitedly to each other, Bilbo glanced at them nervously before he turned his attention to Azog who had started to dismount, a look in the Orc’s eyes that Bilbo recognized. It was the same look the Breeders in Hobbiton had when they had kidnapped him for the First Tasting.

_“Nonononononono!”_

A sudden battle cry echoed through the forest and Dwalin burst through, axes swinging, he fought through the startled Orcs and Wargs until he was standing protectively in front of Bilbo. The Alpha snarled at the Orcs.

Azog snarled back, “ _Vras Shakutarbik_ ” he ordered and the Orcs charged.

“Stay close” Dwalin said before swinging his axes at one of the Wargs that got close.

Bilbo nodded before thrust his sword forward and got an Orc in the gut, another Orc quickly took its place, soon Bilbo was fighting off Orc after Orc; the warmth at his back and the familiar battle cries of Dwalin was a comfort….and then the warmth was gone.

“Dwalin!”

**_~.~_ **

Dwalin hits the ground hard, and his axes slip from his hands, he rolled to his side dodging Azog’s mace. Azog snarled swung his mace again, this time hitting the Dwarf in the side as Dwalin tried to get to his feet, and sending him flying. The Alpha’s body hits the ground once more, but this time he doesn’t get back up.

“Dwalin!”

Suddenly the Omega was between the fallen Dwarf and Orc, Azog grinned, lust coursing through him as he took steps forward. He was going enjoy taking this little Omega, taking him away from Oakenshield. Maybe he’ll even breed him.

Suddenly there is a loud roar that had all the Orcs, even Azog, freezing in fear.

Then **_it_** burst through.

A large ferocious bear, with fangs bared, Bilbo watched in awe as the beast brawled through Azog and his Orcs, seemingly unfazed by their weapons.

“Retreat” Azog snarled as he mounted his Warg.

With another snarl, the Pale Orc urged his Warg into the thicket, with what was left of his party behind him. Leaving Bilbo with the bear, dead Orcs, and an unconscious Dwalin.

Huffing from the battle, the bear turned to him, and the Carrier squeaked. Raising his sword when the beast started toward him, “S-Stay back” he warned.

The bear, to Bilbo’s surprise, stopped. Head titled, nose twitching, behind the Carrier; Dwalin did not stir. The bear suddenly whined and flopped down onto the ground, Bilbo stared, bewildered. His sword lowering slightly as he watched the bear scoot on its belly toward him, making soft sounds. Still unsure, Bilbo settled his sword to his side, and cautiously reached out.

The fur was thick and softer than expected, the bear making almost purring sounds as the Carrier ran his fingers through.

“Thank you” Bilbo then said, “for saving us”

The bear titled its head up to lick at his fingers, making the Carrier giggle, before demanding his ears be scratched. Bilbo does so for a few moments, before turning his attention to Dwalin, he kneeled down and tried to wake the Dwarf.

“Dwalin” he said firmly shaking the Dwarf, “Dwalin!”

Bilbo scrambled back, and the bear growled when Dwalin suddenly shot up with a loud cry, fists swinging. Realizing there was no danger, he looked around until he finally spotted Bilbo who was giving him a weary look, along with the bear.

“No, Dwalin!” Bilbo said when the Dwarf picked up his fallen axes with a very much familiar glint in his eyes.

Dwalin stopped and looked at the Carrier.

“It saved us” Bilbo explained as he stood and made his way over to the bear that was glaring at the Dwarf.

Dwalin raised a brow, but sheathed his axes, and took in his surroundings. Keeping an eye on the bear Bilbo was currently petting.

“We need to find shelter” the Alpha then said.

“But the others—”

“I’m sure they themselves have found shelter, we can look for them in the morning, right now it’s too dangerous”

Bilbo nodded, “You wouldn’t happen to know where we can find shelter?”  he then asked the bear, only half-serious, after all it was just a bear. Perhaps more intelligent than most, but still just a bear.

So he and Dwalin were surprised when the bear suddenly moved back and then right before their very eyes, the bear was suddenly a man.

“Indeed I do, little Bunny”

A very ** _big_** man.

**_~.~_ **

“I will not ask you again, _Tharkûn,_ stand aside!” Thorin growled.

“You can growl, snarl and glare all you want Thorin Oakenshield, You shall not pass” Gandalf said sternly from where he stood in front of the large door.

Upon learning that they had lost their Burglar and Dwalin, it had taken all Gandalf had to keep the Company from turning back, and searching for their members regardless of the Orc pack pursuing them. And now they were in a house safe from the Azog and his party, but it was still taking all of his power to keep them inside.

“Bilbo is out there” Kili spoke up, hoping the wizard would see reason.

“As is Dwalin” Gandalf nodded, “he will protect Bilbo”

“That’s if he finds him first and not Azog” Gloin pointed out.

The Carrier may be able to handle a sword, but even he couldn’t stand the might of an Orc pack.

“You must have faith that he has” said Gandalf.

Thorin cursed in _Khuzdul,_ Gandalf was not upset, instead his gaze softened, “I am worried as well” he said.

Thorin looked at him, then sighed in defeat before looking at his Company who waited for his decision.

“We will rest, and in the morning we will search for them”

“But Uncle—”  

Everyone became silent at the sound of another door opening, weapons drawn and at the ready; the Company waited with anticipation while Gandalf leaned against his staff with a knowing gaze as heavy footsteps approached.

It was a….man, a very big man, bigger than Gandalf.  He was naked save for brown dirty trousers, a mane of greyish brown hair that grew as a ridge down the length of his back, a forked beard and dark brown eyes that told of something that wasn’t all together human. On his left wrist was a shackle that jingled as he came toward them, with Bilbo in his arms and Dwalin walking by his side.

“Bilbo! Dwalin! You’re alright!”

Fear over the sudden appearance of the large man forgotten, Ori rushed over to his friend with Bifur, Bofur and the rest of the Company not too far behind.

“I’m fine” Bilbo reassured Ori, Bofur, and Bifur, as he was set down, aware of the rest of the Alphas keeping a distance.

“We thought Azog had gotten to the two of you” Balin said after hugging his brother, relieved that he was safe.

“Aye, for a moment he did, but we had some….help” Dwalin then said looking up at the big man.

The big man was staring at the Company of Dwarves with an unreadable expression before he huffed and turned his attention to Gandalf.

“Who are you?” he rumbled to the wizard.

“I’m Gandalf” Gandalf introduced himself, “Gandalf the Grey, and thank you Beorn for helping our friends”

The one called Beorn grunted, then looked over at Thorin, who stared back. Grunting again, he then looked down at Bilbo and his hard gaze softened, “You may stay here to rest” he then addressed to everyone.

After giving everyone blankets and pillows, Bilbo and Ori getting more so than the others, Beorn left his house; warning them not come out despite what they may hear for the rest of the night. Gandalf then watched as Bifur ushered Bilbo over to the corner where the Alphas had made a nest out of the pillows and blankets; which were not small and made for very comfortable lying in. Bilbo was in the middle, naturally with Ori, while the Alphas settled down in a close circle.

With all their Company together, and safe, it doesn’t take long for everyone to fall asleep.

**_~.~_ **

It was full morning when Bilbo awoke, sitting cross-legged next to him, playing with the yellow chirping chicks that had curiously ventured into the nest at some point, was Gandalf.

“Ah, morning!”  Gandalf greeted when he saw that the Carrier was awake, “how do you feel my boy?”

“Fine” Bilbo said, staring at one of the chicks that had popped its head out of the wizard’s beard, blinking he then looked around, “where is everyone?”

“Out on the veranda last time I looked” Gandalf answered, “oh my!”

One of the chicks had made their way into the wizard’s sleeves, and quickly the others were following. Bilbo thought the wizard looked oddly pleased about suddenly becoming a chicken coop. Eventual, Bilbo left Gandalf to his chicks and made his way out to the veranda, there he found most of the Dwarves except for Thorin, Fili, Kili, Ori, and Dwalin.

“Ori went off to sketch some of the bees that have been flying about, while the others went down to the pond to wash up” Balin informed him when Bilbo asked, and upon closer look, the Carrier realized that the other Alphas were much cleaner.

“Oh” Bilbo then said before his attention was turned to Bifur who was holding out a plate of food, “not at the moment thank you” Bilbo then said, “which way to the pond?”

After being pointed into the right direction, the Carrier started walking down the path, admiring the many different flowers as he went. By the time he arrived at the lake, a few bunnies and bees were following him, somewhat bemused by it, Bilbo looked for the Alphas.

He found all four of them waist deep in the water, washing away yesterday’s dirt and filth, Bilbo stood there and watched. He’s never actually seen a naked, or half-naked Alpha, the Breeders have been dressed during the First Tasting, merely pulling out cocks from their trousers to abuse the Carrier’s mouth with.  

Unlike their Hobbit counter-parts, who were round, soft, and hairless. The four Dwarves were covered in hair and hard muscles, Dwalin and Thorin had scars from past battles, Fili and Kili too had scars. But not as numerous as their Uncle and cousin, and somehow it was not surprising that Dwalin had more tattoos then just on his arms and bald head. Thorin too had a tattoo, runes that started from his right pectoral and down to his rib cage. His body was bruised from his battle with Azog and Bilbo could see the wound that Oin had to stitch up. Bilbo was amazed that the leader was moving as easily as he was. And while he didn’t see any on Fili and Kili, Bilbo figured they could have tattoos on their legs or hips.

“Very handsome, aren’t they?”

Bilbo jumped, and Ori quickly scrambled back when the other Omega whirled around, dagger stabbing the space he had once stood. Around him the bees and bunnies startled a bit.  

“Sorry!” Bilbo apologized, horrified.

“It’s fine” Ori reassured with a smile, “you would think by now I would know better than to startle you”

Somehow that didn’t make Bilbo feel any better, it must have showed on his face because Ori turned their attention back to the Alphas in the pond. Fili and Kili were now wrestling with each other, Dwalin and Thorin ignoring them.

“Handsome” the Dwarf continued on from his earlier comment, “strong, and status despite no longer having the wealth of Erebor. What more could an Omega want in an Alpha”

“I never wanted one to begin with” Bilbo said softly as he watched the four Dwarves.

He’s not sure he ever will.

Ori’s eyes is knowing and sad, a sudden squeak had both the Carriers looking back at the pond. The Alphas had finally noticed them, and Fili and Kili had ducked further into the water until they covered up to the chin, faces red. Dwalin and Thorin had remained upright, though their cheeks were a slight pink and they look vaguely uncomfortable. Bilbo didn’t know why, it wasn’t like they could see any dangly bits.  Ori merely grinned at the Alphas, it was different from the ones Bilbo was used to seeing, kind of naughty looking; and it made Fili and Kili go redder and the older Alphas fidget a bit.

“Master Baggins, Master Ori” Thorin nervously cleared his throat, “how can we…..did you need something?”

“Oh!” Bilbo suddenly remembered, “yes, I wanted to thank Dwalin, for saving me last night”

Despite being wet and naked in front of two Omegas, Dwalin’s puffed up in Alpha pride at protecting one of the Company’s Omega. It looked like Bilbo wanted to say more, but Ori gently lead his friend away, saving the Alphas from anymore awkwardness.

With bees and bunnies following them, Ori lead Bilbo back to the veranda, the other Alphas were still there; expressions a mixture of bemusement and amused when they saw the bees and bunnies. Bifur then got up, held out his hand to Bilbo and waited. Bilbo blinked, and curious he placed his hand in the Dwarf’s, after which he was lead to the veranda, sat down and given the plate of food he had declined earlier.

“Eat” Bifur signed.

Bilbo stared down at it, surprised that they could find plates their size.

 _“Not the mugs though”_ he thought glancing at said mug, the Dwarves didn’t seem to mind. Bilbo had a feeling there was ale inside.

By the time he was finished eating, Dwalin, Thorin, Fili and Kili had returned. The young Alphas blushing upon seeing the two Omegas; Beorn also returned. Big axe slung over his shoulder, and made the Dwarven Alphas nervous the closer he came.

Bilbo, oddly enough, was not nervous or even ** _afraid_**.

Perhaps it’s because Beorn had saved him and Dwalin, deep rumbling voice kind and gentle as he told them about his home where they could take shelter until the morning, hands big and warm as he picked up and carried the Carrier to the house and essentially the rest of the Company. Or maybe it was his scent, Pine Trees and sunlight.

Whatever the reason for it, it made Bilbo smile up at the large man who squatted down before him.

“Good morning little Bunny” Beorn said, eyes warm, above a bee rested on top of the shape shifter’s head “sleep well?”

“Yes, thank you for letting us stay the night, were you chopping wood?”

Beorn nodded, hand reaching down to pet the bunnies that had hopped happily up to him, “It will cold be tonight”

Sitting between his brother and Bombur, Kili watched and listened to Bilbo talk to Beorn without a hint of fear or nervousness, a feeling of jealousy washed over him. How was it that this big scary looking….person, could do what it took **_months_** for them? Mahal, Bilbo **_still_** gave them weary looks on a occasion. Granted he was doing better, but still it took months to get to the point where Bilbo didn’t want to stab them on principle.

“It’s the scent mostly” Bombur suddenly said, guessing the expression on the young Prince’s face correctly, voice quiet.

“What do you mean?” Kili asked curious.

“You have to understand, Beorn saved Bilbo from the Orcs, offered him shelter and such, that alone gives our Omega little reason to fear him. However I think the most defining reason is because Beorn doesn’t smell like an Alpha, and therefore not a threat.”

“Oh”

It made sense, Beorn didn’t smell anything like an Alpha, granted he knew nothing about shape shifters, for all he knew Beorn **_was_** an Alpha.

“Still don’t like it” Kili then said, expression very close to pouting.

Bombur chuckled, “Don’t worry, I don’t think our Host is going to whisk Bilbo away”

Later, Beorn trailed behind Ori and Bilbo as the two explored the outside of his home, sensitive ears picking up the low conversation between them. The one called Ori is teaching the little Bunny about being an Omega, he’s curious as to why, but doesn’t ask. As long as the little Bunny was safe, he was content, even if there were Dwarves walking about his house.

**_~.~_ **

Dinner was something Bilbo and the other Dwarves was one they would be sure to never to forget, never have they seen animals do what Beorn’s animals did.  The food was delicious of course, and under the flickering light, the Company listened as their host told them about the dangerous forest of Mirkwood. It made Bilbo nervous as he had overheard Thorin, Balin and Gandalf talking about how they needed to cut through the forest if they wanted to make good time.

After dinner, Oin dragged a grumbling Thorin to the side to check on his injures, while everyone else settled down to sleep, from his chair Beorn watched them.

“Beorn”

Beorn looked down to see Bilbo standing there, head slightly tilted, he leaned down and picked up the Carrier.

“Yes, little Bunny?” he asked once Bilbo was settled comfortable on his knee.

“Erm, I was wondering” Bilbo began nervously, “about your shackle”

Beorn goes very still, scent changing, and some of the Dwarves look at him. On his knee, for the first time since meeting the shape shifter, Bilbo became nervous.

“I’m sorry” Bilbo started, “I didn’t mean—that was—”

“Sssh” Beorn said, fingers gently caressing the stuttering Carrier’s cheek, “I know you meant no harm” he reassured.

Around them the Company, even Gandalf, watched them. Ready to interfere if it look like things were going to become….tense.

“My people, were the first to live here on the mountains” Beorn began, “we were happy, until Azog and his Orcs came”

After he finished his story of slavery and death, Bilbo was silent, and his scent had changed; it smelt almost sour. Wanting to get rid of the smell, and have the little Bunny happy again, Beorn told of happier times. Rumbling voice filling the quiet room, telling story after story until Bilbo was curled up against his stomach, eyes heavy with sleep.

“I’ll take him” said Glóin coming up to Beorn, hands held out patiently.

Beorn stared down at him, before, very gently, he lowered Bilbo down to Glóin. In another’s arms, Bilbo blinked with sleepy eyes at Glóin who smiled, and started making his way over to the Ri brothers.

“No” Bilbo yawned when he realized where he was being taken, “want Dwalin”  

Glóin blinked in surprised at the request, but did go over to where Dwalin had settled down to sleep.

“He wanted to be with you” Glóin explained when the big Alpha looked questioningly at him.

Dwalin’s eyes widen in surprise, but let Glóin settle Bilbo down next to him, Ori came over with Bilbo’s blankets and such. Bilbo smiled up at the young Dwarf as he took his things and lay down next to Dwalin, cuddling up with him, Dwalin rumbled happily.

**_~.~_ **

Despite Oin’s grumblings of stubborn Alphas, Thorin had the Company packing up the supplies Beorn gave them, and after one last lunch with Beorn they were ready to face Mirkwood.

“Take care of the little Bunny” Beorn told Gandalf and Thorin.

Although his posture and voice was passive, the threat was very much clear.

“We will do our best” Gandalf said before he went about mounting his horse.

Beorn said goodbye to Bilbo, and watched as the Company rode off.

The Company reached the eaves of Mirkwood by the afternoon of the next day, which they learn that Gandalf had to leave them.

“You can’t leave!” Bilbo insisted.

“I would not do this unless I had too” Gandalf apologized.

Bilbo frowned and nervously tugged on his sleeves, “Are you afraid of being alone with them?” Gandalf asked quietly, with all that he had seen between Bilbo and the Alphas he doubted it. And he was proven right when Bilbo shook his head.

“No” the Carrier said, “I’m almost sure I’ll be okay with them, but” Bilbo glanced over at the edge of the forest. 

“It will be alright” said the wizard, running his fingers through the curls, knowing it calmed the Carrier, “just keep to the path, don’t go near the water, and most importantly stay together”

After a deep sigh, Bilbo nodded. Gandalf smiled, all though it was a bit sad.

It seems he was always leaving Bilbo behind.

“Don’t enter the mountain without me”

And with that, Gandalf was gone.

“Let’s go” Thorin then said after moment, “we have a lot of ground to cover”

They walk in a single file; the path itself was narrow and wound in and out among the tree trunks. After a black squirrel scurried by and startled everyone, Bilbo had stayed close, clenching the back of Kili’s coat. The Alpha gave him a reassuring smile over his shoulder, to which the Carrier returned. They walked and walked, following the path, and Bilbo could not get rid of the sense that they were being watched by someone….or something.

In a desperate attempt to think of anything but the forest, Bilbo quietly asked Kili about his mother, possibly knowing what the Carrier was doing, the Alpha talked. Telling tale after tale, in return Bilbo told about his parents, the rest of the Company listening.

Nights however, were not for stories, nights were pitch-dark, so dark that not even Dwarven eyes could see through. Nights were eyes, gleaming eyes, seemingly of different colors. Staring, and then fading into the dark, Bilbo really hoped it was the squirrels. They tried to light a fire once.

They never did again.

They kept going for what felt like forever, and while the Dwarves were quietly complaining about being hungry because they had to preserve their food supply, Bilbo, who was use to not eating regular meals despite the Company’s best efforts; was fine.

The deeper they going into the forest, the thicker the air gets, and Bilbo began to notice a change of mood; the Company had gone quiet and seemed….confused for a lack of better words. And when Bombur fell in a stream and was now asleep and had to be carried, the Company became quiet, confused and grumpy, even Ori. Bilbo made sure to keep his distance.

“What’s wrong?”

The sound of Thorin’s voice had Bilbo looking away from two black squirrels staring back at him, to the leader.

“We’ve lost the path” said Nori.

Thorin ordered them to find the path again, they never find it. Night comes again, and again. And Bilbo thinks that maybe it’s on the fifth day that the Company’s temper finally explode over where was East. He ignored them as he tried to think.

_“Sun, sun, we need to find the sun, oh!”_

Quickly, Bilbo climbed up the nearest tree, kept going until his head popped out of the treetops, he instinctively breaths in the clear air, around him blue butterflies fly around him. One landed on his nose causing him to go cross-eyed and laugh. The sun is setting and Bilbo looked for anything that will tell him where they were, he sees a lake.

“I see it!” he called down below, “there’s a lake and a river, oh and the Lonely Mountain! I think we’re almost there”

The Carrier’s brows furrowed when he doesn’t get a reply, Noise had his head turning back to the trees just in time to see something approaching. Gulping, Bilbo climbed down, when his feet touched the ground, the Dwarves are gone.

“Ori? Bifur? Bofur? Thorin? Anyone” he called, shivering when his voice echoed.

He looked around in hope of knowing where they could have gone and hoped they hadn’t abandon him, he noticed big, thick spider-webs, having a bad feeling and with a tight grip on _Sting’s_ handle. He followed the trail of webs. It isn’t long before he came upon the nest, familiar shaped cocoons hanging and very, very, **_very_** big spiders.

 _“Oh dear! Oh dear! Oh dear!”_ Bilbo thought pushing back a whimper as he crouched down behind a tree, _“what do I do?”_

He couldn’t fight giant spiders, at least not on his own and so many, maybe he could distract them somehow. But then he wasn’t sure he would be able to get all of the Dwarves free and away in time, and there was the issue of if there were **_more_** spiders then the four he could see now.

Suddenly, Bilbo yelped and his dagger was out and aim for whatever had touched him. A hand around his wrist stopped him, and the Carrier was staring at a very startled Elf.

The Elf was cloaked in green with long blonde hair that was almost white and blue eyes that were currently wide as he stared at the Carrier.

He also smelt of Alpha.

“O-oh, I’m t-terribly s-sorry!” Bilbo stuttered quietly, keeping the fact that the giant spiders could hear him in mind.

The Elf titled his head.

“Erm….perhaps you could let go” he then asked indicating to the hand that was still holding him.

“What are you doing here little Hobbit?” asked the Elf, still not letting go.

Bilbo really wanted him too.

A sudden noise had both Elf and Carrier looking back at the nest, there were more Elves, some were killing the Spiders while others were cutting down the cocoons. The cocoons land on the ground, and the Dwarves rip out of them yelling, cursing, and calling for Bilbo. Relieved, Bilbo forgot about the other Elf who finally let’s go of him and made his way over to his Company.

“I’m here” Bilbo said as he approached.

The Company is very much relieved, the relief is quickly turned into anger and snarls, and Bilbo is then being grabbed and placed into a tight circle formed by the weapon drawn Alphas with Ori.

The Elves that had saved the Company now had them surrounded and had their arrows aimed at them.

**_~.~_ **

The Elves led the captured Company through the forest, over a bridge and through a gate, despite obviously being prisoners; though he and Ori were not bind like the others.  Bilbo couldn’t help looking around in amazement. The entire place seemed to be built of the tree roots in a subterranean cave, the walkway they were walking on were wooden and raised, and Bilbo could hear waterfalls and running rivers.  The Elves and Company suddenly stopped, the blond Elf, obviously the leader. Said something in _Sindarin_ and then Ori and Bilbo were separated and being led away from the now struggling Alphas, who the Elves were now pushing along a pathway.

“Where are you taking us?” Ori asked one the Elf guards leading them away, looking only a little bit nervous.

“To the baths” answered the Elf.

“And the others?”

The Elf glanced down at him, then at the other Elf, before looking back at them, “To the King” he then said.

Ori said nothing about that, and Bilbo remained silent beside him, very much confused and worried. When they finally get to the bath, both of the Carriers were greeted with hot moisture air, the next they were greeted with was a room of twisting branches and a series of springs being fed gushing hot water from the walls. Bilbo was very tempted to ask the Elven guards how this was done.

“Everything you need is over there” said one of the guards, pointing to a wooden bench where there was soaps, towels and everything else they would need to get clean, “an attendant will come in with a change of clothing, we will be stationed outside”

“Thank you” Bilbo said politely, while Ori bowed his head slight in acknowledgment. 

Once the two left and were alone, they stared at the springs, “Well, best get clean” Ori then said and started to undress.

“Ori”

Ori looked at Bilbo, who obvious was trying to hide how nervous he was, and gave a soft smile, “Don’t worry, we’ll be fine”

“But why—”

“Despite our obvious dislike for each other, Elves and Dwarves would never treat an Omega with anything but respect. They won’t hurt us, and I’m pretty sure they won’t hurt the others, especially since they could have easily let the spiders eat them”

“…Oh”

“Come, I’ll scrub your back”

As Bilbo undressed, Ori strength his resolve not to let Bilbo see his worry, while what he said about the Elves not hurting them was true. He also knew that the Elven King was mostly likely not going to let them go either.  After the bath, to which both felt much better now that they were clean, and dressed in elven clothes that were surprisingly their size. Bilbo and Ori were then led to a very lovely room, and given food. Bilbo nibbled, it gave him something to do beside worry for the rest of the Company. 

The room door opened, and the blond Elf from the woods came in, followed by another Elf. He was an Alpha, with long dark red hair and dark brown eyes; in his hands was a medium box. Behind him was another red-headed Elf, most likely Kin to the other red-haired Elf; she had murky green eyes, Bilbo recognized her as one of the Elves from the woods. Ori stood up from his seat and moved away from the table where they were having their meal, to the two. Bilbo followed.

“I’m sorry to disturb your meal” the blonde Elf said, “but I’ve brought one of our Healers to check for injures”

“That’s very kind of you” Ori said with a little smile, “is something wrong?” he then asked when he noticed how the other Alpha stared at Bilbo who shifted nervously beside him, even the She-Elf was staring curiously at Bilbo, but Ori figured that was because she probably haven’t ever seen an Hobbit before. The Alpha’s gaze on the other hand, was very much intense and unreadable, and Ori didn’t like that it was aimed at his friend.

The Healer merely blinked before he looked over at Ori, “It’s been a long time since an Hobbit had entered these halls”

This surprised both Carriers, Bilbo more so, “….Hobbits live here?” Bilbo then asked.

“Had, briefly” the Healer corrected, and something shifted in the normally passive face.

The Healer, named Estelon, then asked them to sit on the bed before shooing the blonde Elf, named Legolas out the room. Leaving just the Healer and the other Elf.

“My name is Tauriel” introduced the She-Elf as she looked over Bilbo’s now bare chest, “daughter of Estelon and Gersvinda”

His nose twitched, and his brow furrowed when he realized that he couldn’t smell whether or not she was an Omega or Beta.

“Your.…your scent” Bilbo said after moment, curiosity getting the better of his near non-existent manners.

Tauriel titled her head as she gently took hold of Bilbo’s right leg to check for bruises, broken bones and sprains, her body language showing that she had an idea of what he was trying to say.

“I can’t….you….how….why—?”

Possibly taking pity on the bewildered Carrier, Tauriel finally looked up at Bilbo, “I have yet to blossom” she said.

“Are you not of age?” Ori blurted out from where Estelon was rubbing some kind of foul smelling cream on his bruised arm, the Dwarf then blushed and ducked his head when he realized how rude and invasive he had just been, “sorry” he said.

Estelon chuckled, and Tauriel smiled to show she was not offended, “I am of Elven age” she then answered.

As he told Estelon where he was from when the Healer asked, Bilbo picked up on the fact that she said “Elven” age.

**_~.~_ **

It’s only after Thorin have been dragged away, and all of the emotions the Dwarf had struck were locked away, does Thranduil stand from his throne and make his way down the throne steps. He goes down the path, turned left and down more steps until he came to the healing hall. He suddenly paused.

“I know you’re there” he then said softly, “why do you linger in the shadows?”

After a moment, Estelon stepped out, “I was coming to report to you” he said with a slight bow of the head.

“And how are our guests?” the King asked.

“Tired, and slightly bruised, otherwise healthy as can be”

Thranduil nodded, “Legolas told me that one of the Omegas is a Hobbit” he then said, eyes going soft.

“Yes, his name is Bilbo Baggins” Estelon confirmed, “and he’s….from Hobbiton”  

“Like Gersvinda”

Estelon nodded again, eyes flickering with emotions.

“And is he—”

“I do not know” Estelon interrupted, and the King let him, “I did not, **_could_** not, ask. But it’s possible, if nothing else, his lack of Hobbit weight is worrying and suspicious”

Thranduil hummed softly, “Very well” he then said.

He didn’t explain further and Estelon didn’t push, instead he answered more questions before he was dismissed.

“If you see Tauriel, tell I wish to speak with her”

No doubt to talk about the spiders, the Healer figured.

“Yes, my King”

**_~.~_ **

When the door opened again, a King stepped into the room. The King was tall, dressed in elegant robes and a crown of autumn leaves upon his head, hair blonde and blue eyes that were cold as ice stared down at Ori and Bilbo. And his scent was pure Alpha.

 _“We need to trend carefully with him”_ Ori thought as the King stepped closer to them, specifically Bilbo.

Then to both Carrier’s surprise, he kneeled before Bilbo, he held out his hands and waited patiently. Bilbo stared down at them in bewilderment, then his face lit up in realization. Watching the King’s expression, Bilbo placed his hands into the Alpha’s.

“Welcome, Omega Bilbo Baggins” Thranduil said, voice deep and surprisingly soft, “to my halls” then he kissed Bilbo’s forehead in traditional greeting. 

Though he knows it’s an Elven greeting, Bilbo’s cheeks still turned a light pink.

“I hope your stay so far has been pleasant” the King then said after he greeted Ori, and stood.

“It has” Ori confirmed, keeping his voice polite, “you have been most generous”

“Where are the others?” Bilbo then asked.

Thranduil stared at Bilbo, who squirmed nervously, but didn’t look away. The Elf then moved over to sit down at the table where Ori and Bilbo had their meal hours ago.

“They are in my dungeon” the Elven King then said.

“What for?!” the Dwarf gasped, though he wasn’t too surprise, while Bilbo’s eyes widen

“I believe you know” Thranduil raised a brow at the Omega Dwarf.

Ori stared back, neither confirming nor denying any assumptions the King mostly likely guessed correctly. Instead he tried to think of some way to free the Alphas and escape from this place. Beside him, Bilbo let out a little distress whimper, drawing the Alpha King’s attention to him, and once again those blue eyes soften.

“You are free to roam, and under the watch of a guard you may visit the others in the dungeons” Thranduil said after a moment.

And then he left.

Ori exhaled loudly once the door closed, he then looked at Bilbo who was staring around the room as though it was a prison, which wasn’t too far off.

“Come on” he then said, “let’s try and get some rest, and tomorrow we’ll figure something out”

Further exploration of the room showed that there was another bedroom behind a wooden door in the corner to the left, neither wanted to be separated so they left the room behind the door alone and took the other one. Curled around each other, the two slept, wondering what tomorrow will bring.

**_~.~_ **

Tomorrow brought a barely eaten breakfast and the two Carriers being escorted to the dungeons by Tauriel. Ori hurried to his brothers’ cell when they arrived, and Bilbo followed. Tauriel stayed back to watch.

“Are you hurt?” Dori asked them, eyes looking them over.

Ori shook his head as he moved closer, the moment he did, Dori’s hands went through the bars to cradle his face, standing beside his eldest brother; Nori watched as Bilbo came toward him without hesitation. He rumbled happily when the Carrier reached through the bars, one hand reaching for the Alpha’s own, he took it and caressed the skin there with his thumb.

“Okay?” he asked.

Though he nodded, Bilbo didn’t look to sure about it, Nori didn’t mention it. Instead he lifted Bilbo’s hand to his nose to scent before nuzzling where hand and wrist met to mark. Bilbo’s cheeks turned a dark pink but didn’t seem to mind. Once the elder Ri brothers were satisfied that their Carriers were unharmed, Bilbo and Ori went to the cell where Bifur and Bombur were, they assured the two Alphas they were fine and let themselves be scented and marked. When they moved over to Glóin and Oin cell they did the same thing, though Glóin grumbled about what they were wearing. The same with the next cell, and the next, until finally they came upon Thorin’s cell.

After giving the Alpha his reassurance, Ori stepped back and let Bilbo come forward.

 “Did you eat anything?” was the first thing Thorin asked as he reached through the bars to take Bilbo’s hands, Bilbo jumped at his hands suddenly being grabbed, but didn’t pull away.

“I mostly nibbled” Bilbo admitted, making a pleased sound that surprised him when one of Thorin’s big hands came up to cup his cheek, “I wasn’t very hungry”

“Try to eat more” Thorin said.

Bilbo nodded, feeling something in him sighing in relief now that he knew that the rest of the Company was fine. After Thorin scented and marked him, the two went to were Tauriel was waiting, who offered to show them around if they wanted to look. They accepted and after one last look back at the cells, the two followed the Elf away from the dungeon, Tauriel asking if they wanted to see the wine cellar first.

Ori knew that despite the Elven King giving them the freedom to roam, they were being closely watched and not just by Tauriel.

**_~.~_ **

_Cruel laughter echo in his ears, and crueler hands touched, hurt him. Eyes dark and gleaming with something he could never name but knew to fear stared down at him._

_“Stop!” he begged, “please!”_

_They ignored him as they parted his legs._

_“No! Ori! Bifur! Dori! Help me, please!”_

_“No one is coming for you” they laughed and sneered, “you’re all ours, was always ours!”_

_Something hard pressed against the place he fought so hard to protect, tears rolled down his cheeks, and he was hit when he tried to kick away._

_“Nori! Dwalin! Gandalf! No, let go! Let me go! Thorin!”_

_That hard, horrid thing, was shoved in._

Bilbo’s eyes shot opened and he sucked in startled breathe, heart beating wildly in his chest. His green eyes glanced around the room, but he didn’t see **_them_** , and he was most definitely clothed. Slowly he sat up, trying to calm his heart, curled up beside him; Ori slept undisturbed.

 _“It’s okay”_ he thought to himself as he brought his knees up to his chest and shoved his face in them, _“you’re okay”_  

He mentally said it over and over again until his heart had calmed, however he couldn’t sleep, **_afraid_** to go back to sleep. He also had a strong to desire to see the rest of the Company, to make sure they were still there. Quietly, as not to awake Ori, Bilbo got out of bed and slipped out the room. The guards stationed there, asked him if needed anything, he told them no and declined their offer to escort him to the dungeons.

Alone, Bilbo made his way to the dungeons…or tried to at least, he couldn’t remember if he was supposed to go right or left after rounding the corner, and there was no one to be found to help him.

“Oh dear”

He considered going back, but decided against it, he wanted to see the Alphas. So he was going to see them.

He turned right.

About ten minute later, Bilbo stopped in a lit hall and sighed.

“I’m lost”

“It would seem so”

Bilbo eeped, he whirled around, dagger already in hand and the blade was already trying to make itself home in whoever had startled him. It turned out to be the Elven King, who easily grabbed hold of Bilbo’s wrist to stop the Carrier from stabbing him.

“I-I-I’m s-so s-sorry!”

Thranduil stared at him, head slightly titled, before he released Bilbo’s wrist.

“No harm done” he said as he stood from his kneeling position, “I did startle you after all”

Horrified for nearly stabbing a King and his host, Bilbo sheathed his dagger and looked everywhere but at the Elf. Thranduil didn’t seem bothered by this.

“May I ask where you were trying to be?” he asked.

Bilbo hesitated in answering, he didn’t know how the King would react if he told the Alpha he was going to the dungeon to see the rest of the Company. Not to mention he was alone.

“O-Oh, I-I c-couldn’t s-sleep” Bilbo finally said, inwardly wincing at the stuttering.

Surprisingly, the King didn’t get suspicious, instead he stared at Bilbo; who squirmed under the intense gaze. Finally, he shifted and….became smaller, for lack of better word. It made Bilbo less nervous.

“Would you like to join me for a late night tea?” Thranduil asked, voice gentle.

Shocked, Bilbo said, yes.

**_~.~_ **

Thranduil’s personal chambers were just as beautiful and elegant as his halls, and the tea was warm and exotic tasting.

“I was told that you came from Hobbiton” said the Elf King as he poured Bilbo a second cup.

“Yes, that’s right” Bilbo nodded, “thank you” he then added.

Thranduil bowed his head in acknowledgement before pouring a second cup of his own.

“How is it? Hobbiton” the King then asked.

“Erm….green?”

Thranduil’s lips twitched at the adorably unsure expression on the Omega’s face.

“I’m well aware of the rolling hills beauty, having been told about them by a dear friend” Thranduil said kindly, he paused to take a sip of his tea, and gather his thoughts for the next part of the conversation, “I am also aware of certain….Traditions, Omega Traditions”

Bilbo’s eyes widen and his cup slipped from his hand, cracking and spilling over the saucer and table. “O-Oh d-dear” the Omega stuttered, trembling hands moving to clean up the mess “I-I’m, s-so s-sorry I—”

Bilbo jumped when much larger hands covered his own, he looked and found ice-blue eyes boring into his own. They were old, warm, kind, and a little sad. Bilbo’s racing heart slowed the more he stared into them.

“I did not mean to upset you” the King said, voice low and soft.

“H-how” Bilbo licked his lips, “how do you know about…that?”

Something changed in the Elf, body suddenly a little tight and his eyes much more sadder, then with a sound that Bilbo thought could be a sigh he told a tale.

“Long ago, an Elf saved a Hobbit from some rather….determined Dale Men. The Elf was an Alpha, and the Hobbit, an Omega”

Bilbo was sure his jaw dropped in disbelief.

A Hobbit, an **_Omega_** Hobbit! Had gone beyond the border before him.

“They fell in love. I met them during our Mereth-en-Gilith; the Feast of Starlight, I myself have only heard of Hobbits at the time and was curious. And despite my limited knowledge, I noticed that something was not quite right with the Omega’s behavior. I inquired about it, and that’s when I learned about the Tradition”

He didn’t snarl, but it was a close thing, the memories still brought about a rage that he only held in battle with Orcs, along with a sadness and protectiveness that was in a way similar to when he looked at his son who had so much of his mother in him.

Bilbo suddenly said something, it was so soft, that the King’s Elven ears couldn’t pick it up, and he asked the Omega to repeat it.

“What happened to them?” Bilbo asked.

“They had children and lived happily in my halls then later in Dale for years,” Thranduil answered, “then Smaug came”

Even though he knew it wasn’t aimed at him, Bilbo still shivered when those eyes went hard and cold, and he pulled his hands out from beneath the larger ones. Shoulders hunched up and head down, making himself look smaller. Noticing, Thranduil stood, ignoring the flinch that resulted in it. He went over and kneeled down before Bilbo. Instinctively, the Alpha rumbled as once again he took hold of Bilbo’s hands.

“Everything is alright” he said, thumbs caressing soft skin.

Bilbo nodded, and after a long pause, gave the King a shy smile. The spilled tea is finally cleaned up and they retire to comfortable chairs when Thranduil continued on with his story.

“The Omega perished in the fire, but her mate and children were able to make it here where I offered them home and shelter, and here they still remain. You have even met two of them”

Bilbo’s brow furrowed as he thought about which Elves he had come across were the Alpha and child of the story. The only ones who he thought could be it were the Healer and the Captain of the guards Tauriel. When he told the King of his thought, Thranduil nodded.

“What was her name?” the Carrier then asked, “the Hobbit Omega”

“Her name was Gersvinda Sackville”

**_~.~_ **

After their visit to the Alphas, which was supervised by Legolas this time; Bilbo shyly asked the Elf if he knew where Estelon was.

“Are you ill?” Legolas asked, eyes looking over both Omegas for any signs of illness or injury.

“No” Bilbo shook his head, aware of Ori watching him with a curious look, “I-I just want to ask him something…is that alright?”

“It is fine, follow me, I believe Estelon is in the Healing Halls”

The two follow him, Ori asking Bilbo in a whisper why he wanted to talk to the Healer. Whispering back, Bilbo told him, both Carriers aware that Legolas could hear them. When they arrive at the Healing hall Legolas ushered them into a room that had no type of door, there was Estelon standing by a bookcase talking to another Elf with dark brown hair and blue eyes.

“Ah, Legolas, Master Ori, Master Bilbo” Estelon greeted upon seeing them.

The other Elf stared at Bilbo who shifted closer to Ori.

“How can I assist you?” the Healer asked.

“I am merely escorting, Omega Bilbo has need to speak with you”

“Y-Yes” Bilbo shuttered nervously when all the attention was on him, “erm, I-I w-was w-wondering i-if  it w-wasn’t t-t-to m-much trouble, i-f  y-you w-would t-tell m-me a-bout G-Gersvinda S-Sackville”

Estelon at first didn’t say anything, worried about the Omega’s stuttering, and pushing away that familiar ache whenever his late mate was brought up. Beside him, the other Elf; his son and Tauriel’s older brother Rhawion inhaled sharply. Then he smiled kindly, offered the Omegas a seat, settled down in a chair of his own; then after introducing his son to the Omegas, talked about Gersvinda.

**_~.~_ **

It was when Ori woke up in the middle of the night and discovered Bilbo wide awake and staring frightful at shadows, learned that his fellow Omega had been having nightmares and had taken to roaming the halls, often running into either the Elven King or Estelon; occasionally both Elves’ offsprings, in the process and spending most of the night with them. That the Dwarf came up with an idea to at least be able to get the Alphas out of their jail cells.

He felt very guilty for it, as he would be using Bilbo’s nightmares; nightmares that could be the result of obviously being prisoners despite the nice hospitality, to his advantage. Not to mention using the King’s instincts that urged him to protect and care for Omegas, against the Elf.  However, some of his guilt is eased when he, using _Iglishmêk_ so the guards outside their door couldn’t hear, told Bilbo of his plan. Bilbo had agreed to it, and even had an idea of how they could escape. Thus they asked for an audience with the King, they were given it and were brought before him in what they figured was the throne room. Surprisingly it was Bilbo who made the request.

“What?”

Ori resisted the urge to squirm at the tone, Bilbo however, did.

“I…We…”  Bilbo stopped, cleared his throat, and spoke again; this time not stuttering. “We were wondering if you would be so kind as to let the Alphas out, not all of them” Bilbo hurriedly added when Thranduil’s eyes narrowed, “many just one or two”

“And why would I do that?” the King asked after very long and uncomfortable pause.

Bilbo tugged nervously on his sleeves and his ear twitched as he mumbled his response, Thranduil obviously heard him because the King’s whole demeanor changed. He went from suspicious and a bit angry in his throne, to relaxed, sad, and a little guilty.

“Have you spoken to Estelon about you nightmares like I suggested during our last meeting?” the Alpha asked gently, looking seconds away from descending from his throne and Tucking Bilbo right there in the middle of the floor.

“I did” Bilbo nodded, it was true, he had gone to the Healer in hope that he had something to ease the nightmares, “he gave me a tonic, but it didn’t work…..I don’t like being cooped up….it brings back memories”

This time Thranduil **_does_** look guilty, leaving Ori to believe that Bilbo must have told the Alpha about how being trapped in his own home was the only way to be safe. He also wondered what else his fellow Omega told the Alpha King, or how much he guessed though subconscious hints. The Elf King was thoughtfully silent for what felt like a long time; finally he gave them his answer.

“I will allow two, of Bilbo’s choice to be freed of their cells” he said, he paused whether for thought or something else, then spoke again, “they will be given the same freedom as you”

Ori watched as Bilbo gave the King a small smile, to which the King’s whole posture goes as lax as an Elf could get and chest puff up in subconscious Alpha pride. He wasn’t upset that the King wanted Bilbo to choose which of their Company to be freed of their cell, after all Ori was still an Dwarf, and while he was respectful, Thranduil did not trust him.

“Thank you” Bilbo said, “erm, do I have to choose now?” he then asked after Ori said his own thanks.

Thranduil nodded and waited.

A little nervous, Bilbo thought about which of the Company to pick, Nori was an easy decision. For one thing the Alpha would give comfort to whatever problems Ori refused to show Bilbo; they were still prisoners after all. The other thing was that Nori was a thief, and a very good one according to Dwalin who would grumble and curse as he admitted it, and they needed a good thief if they have any chance for their plan to work. That just left the nine remaining members of the Company. The Company didn’t like Elves in general and the same could be same for the Elves, however Thorin **_hated_** Thranduil with great passion. So that left the leader out; Dwalin too for that matter, he hadn’t taken to being locked up kindly. Balin would be best, but Bilbo felt better if the most diplomatic of the members aside from perhaps Ori, stayed with the locked up Company.

And though Dori was the strongest of the Company, he was also the most fussy, and they didn’t have **_time_** for fussy. Gloin was somewhat quick tempered, and his elder brother’s hearing, while not a big problem since they could use _Iglishmêk_ Bilbo would prefer the medic with the Company should anything happen. He doubted Estelon knew much about Dwarven physiology. While he was fond of Bifur, he had seen the Dwarf’s unpredictability during their journey. They were rare, and he never hurt Bilbo or anyone (in fact, once he had herded Bilbo away from the Company and had refused everyone but Ori to approach them), but still possibly dangerous. Bombur, easy-tempered, was unfortunately not the stealthiest.

There was Fili, but Ori had mentioned hearing one of the guards complaining about how he kept confiscating knives from the eldest Prince, they were already being watched, they didn’t need that doubled. Kili may help, but the last time the Carriers had been down to visit he had noticed the looks going on between the Dwarf, Legolas and Tauriel, it looked very complicated and very confusing.

 _“We don’t need that at the moment”_ Bilbo thought.

That just left Bofur, and the more he thought on it, the more Bilbo realized that the Dwarf was ideal. He wasn’t as quick tempered as his fellow Alphas, and he didn’t seem to mind the Elves as much as the others did.

“Erm, I would like the Dwarves called Nori and Bofur to be freed”

Thranduil nodded and ordered the guards to do so after Bilbo gave them a description of who was who. As they are led away to wait for the Alphas to be brought to their rooms, Bilbo blinked as he realized that he knew a lot more about the Company then he thought.

It made him a little happy.

**_~.~_ **

When a guard came down and opened his door, Bofur was a little weary, even more so when he heard another cell door being opened.  

“Out” said the guard.

Bofur didn’t move.

“King Thranduil has allowed you freedom within his halls at the request of your Pack Omegas”

At the mention of Ori, and more importantly Bilbo, the miner’s eyes widen and after a long pause stepped out. He looked around and saw Nori had also been freed and was whispering what was perhaps reassurance to Dori who was still locked up. Bofur’s guard closed the door and began escorting him out of the dungeon, the miner giving his cousin and brother a reassuring smile as he passed their cell. The two Dwarves were lead through twirling paths and to a door, which had two guards stationed, it’s opened and they are ushered in,

The moment he saw his brother, Ori all but flew into the Alpha’s arms, making a mixture of distress and happy noises as he buried his face into his brother’s chest. Nori held him tight, rumbling and rubbing his cheeks where he could. Bofur watched them for a little bit before looking over at Bilbo. The Omega was looking at him with an expression of wanting anticipation and a great deal of nervousness. With a smile, he approached him and settled his hat on top of Bilbo’s head. It was rather big and slipped down pass the Omega’s eyes. Bilbo made a startled noise, but when he pushed the hat back up, he looked rather happy.

Happier now that he saw the two were unharmed, and Bilbo was more or less covered in his scent, Bofur looked around the room for a moment, and upon seeing the food covered table headed for it.

“So” Bofur said after pouring and drinking some wine, “explanation”

Since Nori was busy sniffing, and scenting Bilbo’s wrists, Ori, in _Iglishmêk_ , told the miner their plan.

“Do you have a way out of here after Nori swipes the keys?” Bofur signed after Ori was done.

“Bilbo came up with a way” the Dwarf Omega signed, “however; you’re not going to like it”

**_~.~_ **

The Dwarves were not happy with Bilbo’s escape plan, probably didn’t help that they had Elves and Orcs chasing them as they rushed down the wild waters in barrels, though Bilbo wasn’t having a good time either. Hands gripping the side of Thorin’s barrel so tightly they were white, spitting out water and blinking away water that seemed determined to blind him, Thorin’s hand holding onto his own was some reassurance. The Carrier yelped when they bounced off of…something, and spun, around them some of the Orcs fought the Elves while others leaped and tried kill the Dwarves and Bilbo.

“I have you!” Thorin said loudly over the loud rapids when they stopped spinning, “I won’t let you go!”

Bilbo just held on tighter.

Suddenly an Orc leaped on Thorin, the Dwarf is able to elbow it with his free hand, causing the Orc to drop its weapon into the rapids. However it’s not enough and the Alpha is growling as he bit down on the arm suddenly around his neck, the Orc shrieked but didn’t let go. Snarling, Thorin threw his head back and slammed the back of his head into the Orc, it cried out as it fell over.

On top of Bilbo.

Thorin’s nails dug into the Carrier’s skin as he tried to keep Bilbo with him, but the Orc was heavy, the rapids merciless and his grip was wet and slipper.

Bilbo went under.

“Bilbo!”

And didn’t come back up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vras Shakutarbik: More or less means kill the dwarf.
> 
> Tharkûn: What the Dwarves call Gandalf. 
> 
> Next chapter: Bard!!!!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

_We don’t meet people by accident. They are meant to cross our path for a reason._

_-Unknown-_

It was the sight of a familiar barrel solitarily floating down the calm waters with an equally solitarily figure slumped over it that caught Bard’s attention. The figure was small, and didn’t seem to be moving, worried that it could be a child; he stirred his boat as close as possible and fished both barrel and body out. He laid the body flat on his boat floor, opened his mouth, finding nothing inside, Bard tilted the head back; keeping upward pressure on the jaw. He pinched the nostrils close with his thumb and forefinger,  took a breath, covered his mouth over the other’s  and blow; watching out of the corner of his eyes for the chest to rise.

He blew twice before stopping, placing his hands on top of each at the center of the chest and pressed down a few times, when there was no sign of breathing; he did it all over again. Blowing into the child’s mouth before pressing his back to chest and pressing down again, on the third time as he was blowing into the child’s mouth, there was a sudden intake in breath. Bard moved back and rolled the now coughing child to his side to help the water exit better.

As he waited for the coughing to subside, Bard realized that the person he had rescued wasn’t a child, at least he didn’t think so, the face was child-like but the large hairy feet and sword told him to consider otherwise.

“Are you alright?” he asked when the coughing stopped.

The person jumped, and upon finally noticing him, scrambled back until he hit the post.

“It’s alright” Bard reassured, “I mean you no harm”

The person blinked away the water dripping from his hair, small body shivering. Bard wanted to get him warm, but doesn’t move closer, he isn’t sure how the other would react to him being so close. With a tone he often used for his youngest child when she was frighten, he asked for the person’s name.

“B-Bilbo” the person, apparently named Bilbo said.

“My name is Bard”

The one called Bilbo suddenly sneezed, finally giving in; Bard slipped off his coat and placed it on Bilbo’s shoulders. Bilbo blinked, very much surprised, then after looking at Bard for reassurance; he slipped his arms through the sleeves and placed in on him properly. The coat, obviously was too big on him, sleeves fall over his hands and slipping off his shoulders, but he was warmer now and the scent didn’t smell at all bad.

With him closer now, Bard got a better whiff of the other’s scent, there was the obvious familiar smell of the lake but underneath it all was the scent of Omega. Bard held out his hand, after a long hesitation, Bilbo placed his hand in the man’s and was helped up.

“Tell me Bilbo” Bard said after Bilbo was steady on his feet, “how did you end up adrift on the barrel?”

Bilbo’s brow furrowed as he thought about how he came to be where he was, then his eyes widen.

“My friends!” he exclaimed startling Bard, “m-my friends! T-They w-were in the river a- and—” Bilbo trialed off into a whimper.

Moving closer, Bard placed his hand on top of Bilbo’s head, and gently shushed him, “It’s alright” he reassured, “we will find them”

Alive was something else entirely.

**_~.~_ **

Fili watched as Dwalin dragged his struggling Uncle out of the water, and tried to keep him on the shore, the eldest Prince looked away and to the rest of the Company. Bombur and Bofur were having a time in keeping their cousin from jumping back into the water, their expressions one of pain. Dori had his youngest brother in his arms, speaking softly, Nori’s hand was in Ori and Fili wasn’t sure which one of them was shaking. Gloin and Oin were with his brother, Gloin had one hand on Kili’s shoulder, Fili’s usually happy bouncy sibling was somber, eyes dull as he watched Oin bandaged his leg.

“Fili”

Fili blinked when suddenly Balin was in front of him, like he and everyone else, Balin was soaked which made the elder Dwarf’s expression of sadness and concern much worse.

“Balin” Fili said, voice tight and dry, eyes stinging but not because of the river.

Balin smiled, but it didn’t reach his eyes, and he placed a hand on the prince’s shoulder.

“There’s nothing we can do” they heard Dwalin say, “Thorin!”

Fili and Balin looked and watched as Dwalin wrapped in Thorin in a type of bear-hug hold, the Alpha leader struggled until he let out a low whine and went limp against Dwalin.

Then there was nothing but silence.

As one, all eyes turned to the river, the river that claimed their Burglar; their Omega. 

Fili whimpered.

Suddenly Ori yelping had all heads turning just in time to see an arrow be embedded into the branch Nori had used to defend him and his brothers. The man who attacked, quickly notched his bow and took aim.

“Wait!”

Fili’s eyes widen and his heart stopped at the familiar voice and small figure stood in front of Nori.

“Bilbo!”

Ori was out of his brother’s arms and wrapping his own around Bilbo who made a startled noise.

“You’re alive” Ori breathed.

Bilbo stood in the Dwarf’s arms, frozen, before he brought his own arms up and hugged Ori back.  The Dwarf Omega made a soft noise, rubbing his cheek against Bilbo’s before finally letting go and stepping back. Then Thorin is there, staring at Bilbo who squirmed and tugged nervously on his sleeve, making a surprised noise when the Alpha’s big hands cupped his face. Slowly Thorin leaned and pressed his forehead against Bilbo’s before burring his nose into the slightly damp curls and took a deep breath, after a moment  of hesitation, one of Bilbo’s hands came up and gripped Thorin’s damp shirt.

“You did not tell me your friends were Dwarves”

The moment is broken, and all eyes look at the forgotten man, Thorin took a step back, one of his hands taking Bilbo’s hand into his own as he glared at the man.

“It never accorded to me” Bilbo answered, his expression one of brief confusion.

“And who are you?” Thorin asked, teeth all but bared, instincts still sharp.

“He’s Bard” Bilbo answered, “he saved me from the river and helped me find you”

“My apologizes for attacking” said Bard, “I saw the barrels, and thought you were thieves”

Balin’s expression turned thoughtful, some of the Dwarves grumbled, going quiet when Thorin; after passing Bilbo over to Ori, approached the man. All eyes watched the two.

“Thank you” Thorin said, “for saving and helping our Omega”

Bard titled his head in acknowledgment, and after giving a soft smile to Bilbo, he went about collecting his barrels. A bit started when he was helped by the Dwarves.

“If I’m not mistaken” Balin said as he rolled a barrel to the nearby small port, “you’re from Laketown”

“Aye” Bard said as they arrived at the small port where his barge was waiting, “I am”

“And that barge, it wouldn’t happen to be available for hire would it?”

Bard doesn’t say anything as he loaded up both his and Balin’s barrel, making sure they stayed up right before turning his attention to Balin and the other Dwarves who had arrived, “I know where these barrel came from”

Thorin scowled, “What of it?”

“Whatever business you had with the Elves, it obviously didn’t end well judging from the state of the barrels”

The Man loaded the rest of the barrel abroad, “No one enters Laketown but by leave of the Master. All his wealth comes from trade with the Woodland Realm. He will see you in irons before risking the wrath of King Thranduil”

The Company shifted, both nervous and impatient.

“If you can get us into the town unseen, we’ll pay double” Balin haggled.

Next to Ori, Bilbo sneezed and sniffed, body shivering despite having the coat. Bard’s expression softened. Then with a sigh, he nodded at Balin.

Bilbo and the Company climb aboard and soon they were off.

“Erm, Bard”

From where he stirring the barge toward his destination, Bard looked down at Bilbo who had folded and was holding out the man’s coat.

“Thank you” Bilbo said.

“It is no trouble, however,  I would feel much better if you kept it on for a little while longer” Bard said, “you are still shivering”

Bilbo looked at him, a bit surprised, before he nodded and put the coat back on; then after a look that was almost shy. Went back to Thorin and Dwalin, Dwalin grumbling about “smelly lake man” stinking up their Omega, Bard’s lips twitched.

Meanwhile, Bilbo sniffed and huddled further into the coat, Gloin came up to him and lead him over to where had he been sitting previously. The Alpha settled Bilbo into his lap and wrapped his arms around him. It didn’t take long for Bilbo suddenly feel warmer, warmer and a little sleepy. 

Yawning, Bilbo cuddled closer and wondered if he had time for a nap.

**_~.~_ **

When Bilbo emerged from the barrel of fish, a look of disgust, Bard gave the Omega an apologetic smile  as he lifted him out the barrel and used the sleeve of his returned coat to wipe off the slim and scales from Bilbo’s face once the Carrier was on his feet.

“Can I hit him?” he heard Dwalin growl.

He doesn’t wait for an answer as he disembarked; he gave the dock keeper a coin to keep the man’s silence, before leading the Company further into Laketown. He nearly to the market when his son is running toward him, he is alarmed when he sees that his child is alone.

“Da!”

“Bain, why are you by yourself?!” Bard said as he took hold of his son’s arm, “where are your sisters?”

“At the house” Bain answered, “Da, the house is being watched…who are they?”

Bard doesn’t answer, worried about how he was going to get thirteen Dwarves and a Hobbit into his house now. Suddenly he comes up with an idea, it wouldn’t be pleasant and no doubt he would be yelled out, but it’ll work.

“Are you sure I can’t hit him?” Dwalin said to his brother when the Bard told them of his plan.

Ignoring that, Bard sets his plan in motion, leading his son and the Company through the market and around a few houses until he get to his destination. After he tells the Company what to do and wait for the signal. Bard and Bain head back to the market where they proceeded to purchase items that honestly, they needed for the house.

“That was a foolish thing you did” Bard said as he waited for his purchase to be wrapped.

“But Da, our house—”

“Then you should have let your sister come warn me” Bard said quietly, tone harsh. “or used the system we had set up. You know the Master has his eye on you. You could have been caught by Alfred or one of the soldiers”

Bain flinched at the thought and his father’s tone, while Bard sighed. He didn’t want to be so hard on his son, but he needed his son to understand the danger. The danger of being the only male Omega in the town, and the desire of the Master, though his son had two more years before he was of marrying age; it didn’t matter to the Master. Bard knew the man’s soldiers had orders to capture his son, should the opportunity arise.

“Here you go Bard”

“Thank you” Bard said, taking the package, “come on” he then said to his son who quietly followed.

“….I’m sorry Da” Bain quietly said after a long walk of silence, “I didn’t mean to leave the house alone, but—” Bain trialed off, making a low distress sound.

Bard stopped, wrapped an arm around his child and pulled him in closer, rumbling. “I know, I know” he soothed, “I just worry”

Bain made a soft noise, taking in the scent of his father, brows furrowing when he caught the scent of another Omega. Figuring it must have come from their…guests, Bain dismissed it.

“Come” Bard then said, “your sisters are no doubt worried”

And their guests were probably getting impatient.

**_~.~_ **

Bilbo really wanted a bath, preferable using a year worth of soap, something must have shown on his face because some moment later, Bard’s oldest child, an Alpha female of all things! Sigrid approached him with a clean set of clothes and directions to a room that was separated by a hanging sheet. Thanking the young woman, Bilbo headed over and behind the sheet, he found a waiting bowl of hot water and a rag. It wasn’t a bath, but he felt much better than before after he wiped himself down and changed clothing. Though he felt his nose had become stuffer and there was the beginnings of an headache.

When he emerged from behind the sheet, he asked where he could put his dirty clothing and they were taken away by Sigrid to who knows where. With nothing much else to do, Bilbo started making his way over to Ori who had just gotten a new set of clothing, when he stopped and backtracked.

“Kili”

Kili looked up from his injured leg that was throbbing to Bilbo, green eyes filled with worry.

“I’m alright” the Alpha reassured.

Bilbo glanced at his leg, then up at the Dwarf’s face, his bite his bottom lip before speaking, “No, you’re not” he said, “has Oin looked at it?”

Kili nodded, “He couldn’t do more then wrap it at the time”

He expected Bilbo to ask why he wasn’t asking Oin to check over his leg now that they were somewhere more stable, instead, Bilbo went and brought the elder Alpha over.

“Kili’s leg is hurting him” Bilbo told the Medic, before he settled down and cuddled up close to Kili.

Kili felt his cheeks get warm, but he didn’t complain, which was odd. Usually he hated it when he was fussed over, especially now. He didn’t want his brother, or worse his Uncle to think he couldn’t handle it.

“Hmm” Oin said after unwrapped the bandage and saw the wound.

Bilbo sneezed.

Oin gave Bilbo a considering look before going back to the wound, “I’ll see if our host has any herbs” he said after poking and probing, and turned to do just that, “for the both of you” he then mumbled.

**_~.~_ **

“I did not know, that women could be Alphas”

From where he was in the kitchen, helping Oin grind up some herbs; Bard blinked and looked in the direction of Bilbo and Ori. Surprised and bewildered he looked over the rest of the Company for some clues and found that they themselves didn’t look surprised. Instead they looked sad, angry and resigned.

“They can” Ori said after a moment, “in fact, Dwalin and Balin’s mother was an Alpha, yes?”

“That’s right” Balin nodded, “as were Gloin and Oin’s mother”

“Do Hobbits not have Alpha women Mr. Baggins?” asked Sigrid

“…It’s mostly Betas, and some….Alpha men”

Bard’s brow furrowed at Bilbo’s tone, something wasn’t right, and the way the Dwarves were acting only made him more curious and suspicious.

“And Omegas?” asked Bain

Bilbo is silent, and everyone waited on an answer, each with very different reasons.

“We’re….rare” Bilbo finally answered.

“Perhaps” Bard said when his son opened his mouth to ask another question, “we should hold off the question until later, I believe there was a request for weapons”  

 The Company didn’t take the second-hand weapons well, mostly the Alphas of the group, Bilbo was too busy cuddling up and dozing on the other Omega Ori, shoulder; who, after hearing more grumbling. Scowled at them.

“You lot are being very rude, yes, we paid him” Ori said as he stood, giving the dozy blinking Bilbo an apologetic look before looking back and giving each of the Dwarves a very disappointed look, “for transport and weapons, he has done that and beyond what is expected of him. Besides all of us at one point have done with less”

“That is true” Balin agreed, “we have done with less, perhaps we should take what is given”

Thorin huffed, sighing, Balin pulled the Pack Alpha aside, “Thorin” he whispered, “be reasonable”

Bard froze, out of the whole Company, Bilbo, Balin, Dwalin, and Ori were the only names he knew. The other Dwarves had been very quiet about their own. This wasn’t surprising considering that they were a suspicious race in general and that the Company was obviously trying to keep a low profile. That being said, the name Thorin sounded very familiar and made something like dread lodge in his chest.

So after pouring the crushed herbs in a cup then the heated water, he gave it to Bilbo who thanked him in a sleepy voice. Bard smiled, he looked over at his eldest who was now helping Oin with the injured Dwarf’s leg. He goes over to Bain.

“Don’t let them leave” he whispered to his son.

Bain looked confused, but nodded and watched his father leave.

**_~.~_ **

“Absolutely not!”

From where he was sitting next to a sleeping Bilbo, Bifur watched with amusment as Thorin and most of the company tried and very much failing to get Bain to move so they could leave and raid the armory. The Omega was firmly standing his ground and was not budging. His eldest sister was giggling quietly while his youngest looked on bemused. Bifur wondered if he should point out that they could just use the toilet again, and then decided that this was too much fun.

“You can’t leave” Bain said, “it’s too dangerous”

Thorin grumbled and looked to Balin for help, the older Dwarf sighed and stepped closer.

“Laddie—”

“You could get caught” Bain said before the Dwarf could speak more.

“We won’t” Dwalin tried to reassure.

“But you could” said the Omega.

“And then who’ll look after Bilbo?” Sigrid spoke up.

The Company looked over at Bilbo, who wheezy breathing filled in the near uncomfortable silence that had fallen.

“She has a point” Bofur said finally.

There were murmurs of agreement, none of the Alphas were comfortable with leaving their sick Omega alone, even more so if they got caught and imprisoned.

“Perhaps” Balin cleared his throat, “we should re-plan”

Thorin looked away from Bilbo, then with a sigh nodded.

“You are right”

As Thorin, Balin, and Dwalin discussed what to do, Kili limped over and carefully settled next to Bilbo, the Omega made a soft sound before turning over and snuggling up against the young Alpha. Cheeks flushing slightly and ignoring the small teasing grin Bifur was giving him, the young Prince turned his attention to the rest of the Company. While his Uncle and cousins were quietly trying to come up with a new plan the others of the Company had scattered about. Ori was writing in his red journal that had remarkably survived the journey thus far, occasionally the Omega would look in their direction with a worried frown before going back to the big red book.

Dori was redoing an oddly completive Nori’s hair; Bombur was talking with Sigrid, mostly likely about food. Bofur was smoking in a corner with Gloin and Oin, His brother was using one of his many knives to show Tilda how to hold and use it; Kili has a feeling Bard would approve.

“Are you sure about this Thorin?”  said Balin, gaining Kili’s and most of the Company’s attention.

Thorin nodded before looking at Bard’s children, “Tell me about the Master of Laketown”

**_~.~_ **

When Bard returned, he had honestly expected the Dwarves to be gone, not Thorin preparing to speak with the Master.

“While I admire using the Master’s greed against him” Bard said after Balin explained what his leader was about to do, “you can’t, you can’t go into that mountain. You’ll bring death upon us all!”

Thorin paused and looked at the other Alpha, “You will not stop me” he said

Bard could try, he knew, but he was vastly outnumbered, and there were his children to think about, “You have no right to enter that mountain” he said in one last desperate attempt.

“I have the only right”

**_~.~_ **

The Master was more than happy to accommodate the Company after Thorin had presented the Beta with a jeweled ring that he had pried from Gloin, and promised more should the man give him aid. He even proved the herbs needed for Bilbo’s cold, though it seemed nothing would help Kili’s leg.  

 _“I will have to leave him behind”_ Thorin thought with regret that night as he watched the Company celebrate in the new lodgings and food that was provided.

Honestly, he wanted to leave Bilbo behind, safely with Bard (he had seen the way Bain had shivered at the mention of the Master), but Gandalf had made good points when he had brought up their burglar being a Hobbit. They were quiet on their feet, something the Company had discovered on multiple incidents. And the scent thing he wasn’t so sure about, as any unidentifiable scent would arouse Smuag’s suspicion, if the Dragon was alive that was.

 _“I’ll have Bilbo bath before leaving”_ Thorin thought looking over at the small Omega who was quietly cradling his drink with Kili, looking much better than earlier.

Bilbo had yet to stray far from his youngest’s side, something that Omegas often did when one of theirs was injured or ill, and though he knew it was most likely instinctual, Thorin couldn’t help but approve and feel a little relief that Bilbo was slowly becoming more and more like an Pack Omega, **_their_**  Pack Omega.

The Pack Alpha made his way over and sat on the other side of Bilbo, lips curling up when Bilbo didn’t jump or even blink at him. Still, carefully he leaned closer and nuzzled the blonde curls, a deep rumble erupting from his chest. When he pulled back, he pressed a little closer and was pleased when after a long moment; a hand came and gripped his sleeve.

**_~.~_ **

The day they leave, Lake Town’s people see them off, the Master gives them a speech and they are four members less.

“Alright?”

Looking away at the horizon the bottle was sailing to, Bilbo looked over his shoulder at Ori.

“I’m a little nervous” Bilbo whispered.

“We all are” the Omega whispered back, “even Thorin”

Bilbo looked at the Alpha sitting at the head of the boat, face expressionless; he then looked back at Ori with a raised brow.

“Deep, deep, down he is” Ori smiled, laughter in his voice.

Bilbo giggled softly.

**_~.~_ **

“What have we done?”


	9. Chapter 9

_Calm before the storm_

_~Unknown~_

Bilbo stared at the broken doorway, the one Smaug made when he burst through, promising death as he flew toward Lake Town. Lake Town, where those innocent people were, where Bard and his children were, where Fili Kili, Bofur and Oin were.

“Bilbo.”

Bilbo jumped, then looked over at Thorin, the Alpha had approached him, and was looking at him with worried eyes.

“T-Thorin,” he said,” w-w-e have t-to go, w-we have to s-save them!”

The Carrier’s voice had turned from slightly stuttering, to near hysterical, fingers twisting, and tugging on his shirt. Thorin moved closer, and pulled him into his arms. He made a soothing noise, and he rested his chin on top of dirty curls.

“B-But Fili, a-and—”

Even as he gently shushed the Carrier again, Thorin’s heart clenched, and he had to push back the sorrow, and urge to run back to where they left their boat; back to Lake Town. They were **_barely_** able to survive this time, and there was no guarantee they would again.

Thorin couldn’t risk that, couldn’t risk the rest of the them.

Burying his face in the Alpha’s chest, Bilbo whimpered, and his shoulders shook.

“I am so sorry.”

Thorin wasn’t sure if he was talking to Bilbo, or his Kin, and the people of Lake town.

**_~.~_ **

It took them about two days and a half to finally arrive at Erebor, they are greeted ecstatically by the Company. However what was more surprising was Bilbo’s greeting, the Carrier all but tackling the Dwarves in his greeting. Making distress noises, and rubbing his face against their chest.

“He was worried,” Dwalin explained at their curious looks, “didn’t even sleep, made his cold worse.”

While Bofur went about reassuring Bilbo that they were fine, Kili and Fili inquired about their Uncle.

“He’s in the Throne room.” Dwalin informed them before his attention was taken by Ori, who was now leading a tired looking Bilbo away, no doubt to where they had set up camp.

It took them a while, as they had gotten lost at one point, but the brothers were finally able to find the throne room. They expected to see their Uncle sitting upon the stone chair, instead Thorin was merely staring at it with such sadness and longing, neither of which the Princes had seen in a long time.

“Uncle?”

Thorin froze, then he turned, “Fili, Kili.”

And in that instant, the sadness and longing was gone, and replaced with such happiness and relief that Kili was suddenly hugging Thorin; the embrace so tight that his Uncle actually squeaked. Fili smiled, and went over just as his Uncle was able to wiggle an arm out, and placed it gently on his brother’s head.

“I’m glad the both of you are alright.” Thorin said as Kili finally let go.

Fili gently pressed his forehead against his Uncle’s.

**_~.~_ **

In all honesty, Thorin was surprised that he didn’t feel any kind of desire to hoard any kind of gold, the first time he had seen the sea of treasure when he had come in to save Bilbo from the dragon; he was in awe. Something, he expected was because he hadn’t seen it in a long time. But now, he felt nothing, a sense of urgency to find the Arkenstone, yes. But he knew that was only because he would need it if he wanted to insure his rightful place on the throne; especially when word of the dragon being dead got out. The later brought another feeling within him that was very much familiar.

Protective.

Protective of his Omegas, mostly Bilbo, who’s cold was getting worse.

Thus the raven he had sent off.

“You should not be up here.”

Bilbo didn’t jump, but when he turned around, his eyes were a little weary; that disappeared when the Omega realized it was just Thorin.

“Alone at least,” Thorin then said, he glanced at the snoring Bombur who was supposed to be on watch, “and without something to keep you warm.”

“Oh.” Bilbo said, eyes widening just a bit when Thorin moved closer, and wrapped the coat the Alpha had found during one of his searches for the Arkenstone, around him.

There was no scent of fear, which reassured the Alpha as he cautiously wrapped his arms around Bilbo, and nuzzled into the blonde curls, smiling a little when Bilbo cuddled closer. Eventually, they sit down, Bilbo in the Leader’s lap, with Thorin’s arms around his waist, and the Alpha resting his chin on Bilbo’s shoulder. Honored, that he was able to be this close to the Omega, even more so when Bilbo relaxed against him after a quick sniffle.

“What are you going to do now?” Bilbo asked quietly, “now that you have your mountain back?”

“At the moment, I want to find the Arkenstone as quickly as possible, then rebuilt.”

Bilbo doesn’t say anything to that, and Thorin figured it was as good as any to bring up the subject.

“Bilbo, I was wondering, if would like to stay here. With us.”

“To help rebuilt?” Bilbo asked with a slight tilt of the head.

“If you want,” Thorin smiled a little, “but I was thinking of something a little more permanent.”

Bilbo went still, and Thorin worried for a moment he had overstepped, then Bilbo turned around to look at the Dwarf properly; eyes big.

“Y-You w-w-want me t-to s-stay w-w-with y-you?”

“Well, not just me, the whole Company too.”

Something like hope brighten green eyes, before it dimmed into something else. “But—” Bilbo trailed off, biting his bottom lip as he picked at Thorin’s shirt, a nervous tick the Company realized early on during the journey. “But” Bilbo tried again, only to go quiet a second time.

Thorin waited.

Bilbo glanced around as though expecting something to pop out the shadows, before he looked back at Thorin with a bit of fear as he whispered, “I’m broken.”

Thorin blinked, surprised, and confused. Bilbo continued talking, as though the confession had broken the dam.

“I-I’m n-not l-like Ori. W-What a-a-a O-Omega i-s-is s-supposed t-to b-b-be, I-I-I’m—”

As Bilbo stuttered, and stumbled over his explanation, Thorin’s eyes goes soft, and sad. He cupped Bilbo’s cheeks with his hands, stopping the Omega who looked very close to tears. Thorin made soft soothing sounds as his thumbs gently caressed skin.

“You’re prefect,” he said, “you’re everything we could want in an Omega. Smart, brave, loyal and beautiful. And you’re ours, ours to protect, cherish. And most importantly, love. And I, we, wouldn’t have it any other way.”

Bilbo just stared in disbelief, and Thorin stared back, expression as open as he could make it. Hoping that Bilbo believed him, understood that he was genuine in his declaration. Suddenly Bilbo’s eyes swelled with tears that rolled down his cheeks like a river.

Tears filled with long repressed pain, frustration, anger, and happiness.

Tears that hadn’t fallen since the day he buried what was left of his parents into the ground.

Thorin held him, even when Bilbo could no longer cry, just hiccupping into his shirt; the Alpha continued to hold him.

Never letting go.

**_~.~_ **

Bilbo is wondering around the treasure room, it’s been only a day since he cried in Thorin’s arms, since Thorin asked him to stay with him and the Company. He felt like a dream, and he was terrified that it really was. It wouldn’t be the first time his mind had played tricks on him after all.

 _“Everyone had been happy when I told them.”_ Bilbo thought with a little smile as he remembered the Company’s reaction over breakfast this morning, how Ori had hugged him so suddenly that they toppled over when he told them that he was staying with them forever.

Bilbo stopped to pick up what looked like a goblet, while the gold, and jewels were nice. That was just it, Bilbo could not see the appeal of hording them, even now as he worked the goblet free, it was only to see if it was in good enough condition to use to drink out of. When he finally got it free, several coins cascaded down, and Bilbo quickly found himself staring at a bright; practical glowing stone. He thought it very pretty, and unusual, even more so, he knew it to be the Arkenstone that Thorin and the rest of the Company were looking for. Goblet now forgotten, oddly excited, and happy, Bilbo picked up and pocketed it.  The Carrier left the room, intent on giving Thorin the stone. He found Thorin standing at the broken gate with Dwalin, the two talking quietly with each other.

“Thorin!” Bilbo called, gaining their attention.

Both Alphas turned, and watched as Bilbo finally stood before them, curious as to what had the Carrier flushed, and eyes shining. Whatever it was, they hoped it happened all the time, it was a lovely look on Bilbo, and one they wanted to see often.

“I found it!” Bilbo said excitedly.

He then showed them the Arkenstone.

Thorin’s breath hitched, his hand lifted up, and started to reach for it. Only to stop just inches from taking it. He looked at Bilbo, who was waiting patiently for the Alpha to take it.

“Would you mind holding it for me a little longer?”

Bilbo titled his head, “Is something wrong?”

“No,” Thorin shook his head, “I would just like you to hold it, is that alright?”

Bilbo nodded, frowning.

“Is this that what got you so happy?” Dwalin then asked, “finding the stone?”

Bilbo’s brow furrowed as he thought about it. Was that why he was suddenly so happy, and excited? No, it wasn’t that exactly, yes; he was happy that he found the Arkenstone. But it mostly because this meant that Thorin’s place on the throne was secured, it meant that the Company’s **_home_** was secured.

“Yes,” Bilbo finally answered, “but it’s because now the Company won’t have to worry about not being forced from their home again.”

If any of other members of the Company walked by at the moment, they would see the two Alphas giving Bilbo adoring looks, the Carrier only stared back; completely and utterly clueless.

“You’re adorable.” Dwalin blurted out.

Bilbo squeaked, face turning red, going redder when Thorin nodded near vigorously in agreement.

 

**_~.~_ **

The next day, they have a guest.

“Bard!”

“I still want to punch him.” Dwalin grumbled as he and the rest of the Company watched Bilbo hug Bard.

Balin rolled his eyes, before he, and his brother followed Thorin over to the two.

“I see you survived.” Thorin said as he folded his arms.

Balin gave a disapproving stare, even Dwalin was giving the leader a look. Bard gave a half-hearted glare, which disappeared altogether when Bilbo pulled away, and started to stutter an apology.

“It is in the past,” Bard smiled down at the Carrier, “what is important  is the now.” he then looked at Thorin, “I’ve come on the behalf of the people of Laketown, we need shelter and food for the coming winter, I also come to ask that you also keep your  promise to the people of Laketown, and give us gold so that we may rebuilt after.”  

All eyes are on Thorin who had remained quiet.

“Thorin?” Balin inquired.

“Can all of your people make the journey to the mountain?” Thorin finally spoke.

Bard thought about it, though they were able to make it to the ruins of Dale, it wasn’t easy; and honestly he doesn’t think the people had much energy left.

“They made it this far” Bard finally said, “I believe they can continue on.”

Especially for the promise of food, and shelter.

Thorin nodded, “And what about supplies?”

“Very little.”

“And our own isn’t very inspiring.” Balin added.

“We can scout out the area, see what we can find.” Dwalin suggested.

As the three Dwarves discussed what to do, Bilbo looked back up at Bard who had a surprised look on his face, curious; he tugged on the man’s sleeve to get his attention.

“What’s wrong?” he asked once the man looked down.

“I was not expecting everyone to be….helpful.”

Bard said this quietly, but the Dwarves heard him regardless, and Bard is once again surprised at the sheepish look they gave him.

“We can’t fault you for that,”  Balin said, “we weren’t exactly…agreeable.”

After that, it didn’t take them long to arrange for the rest of the Laketown people to get to the mountain, especially after they found some still usable wheeled carts.

“I want to go.” 

All actions seemed to stop, and Bilbo gave a stuffy sniff, the Alphas glanced at each other; before Bard went over, and kneeled.

“Bilbo—”

Bilbo sneezed, right in the man’s face.

“Sorry” Bilbo sniffled, as he pulled out a surprisingly clean handkerchief, considering the location, and held it out.

“It’s alright,” the Alpha said after a long moment, he took the cloth and wiped his face, looking over his shoulder to glare at the laughing Dwarves, “but as I was trying to say, maybe you should stay here with Master Ori, you are still ill.”

“Not that ill.” Bilbo coughed, a rare stubborn expression.

A stubborn expression that Bard didn’t know what to do with as he turned to look at the Dwarves for help, said Dwarves looked at Thorin.

“Bilbo—” the Alpha began.

“I’m not staying here, I’m going.”

Thorin blinked, a bit startled, he wondered if being sick was contributing to the Omega’s boldness. Regardless, he had to give an answer soon, and one that will put everyone at ease.

“You’ll have to wear an extra coat.”  Thorin said, there were plenty of them, dusty but usable. “And if you feel, or we think you are not doing well, you will rest. Agreed?”

Bilbo nodded, then sneezed.

**_~.~_ **

The people of Laketown were very happy, and grateful. Thanking the Dwarves. Those who couldn’t go much further due to injuries, or illness piled into the carts. Bilbo, and Ori followed Bifur as they explored what had once been Dale, looking for anything they could use. They entered what was once a house, part of the building had collapsed. Bilbo carefully made his way through the rumble, only stopping when anything had caught his attention; they spend about five minutes before moving on. Following Ori and Bifur, Bilbo was nearly out the door when something blue peeking out from underneath the rumble caught his attention. Curious, he stopped and went over, kneeling he moved away a few of the lighter rumble; and then pulled the item from underneath.

It was a book, somehow it had survived Smug’s attack all those years ago with only a few singes along the edges, he started to open it only to stop when Ori called for him. Tucking the book underneath his arm, Bilbo stood, and left the house.

With everyone, and everything packed, and gathered; they headed back to the mountain, and the people proceeded to settle once inside, Oin had Bofur and Bifur take care of Bilbo while he, his brother, and most of the Company helped with the sick and injured. Bombur and the rest of the Company fixed food. In addition, Bard attended to his people, and made sure Thorin didn’t kill Alfrid, who had taken to complaining non-stop since he got here. As well as made plans for a party to go back to the lake, and fish, after it was discovered that a surprising large amount of salt had survived Smaug and time.  

At the moment, the people had settled near the forges, the fire that the Dwarves had started during their fight with Smug, still going and kept everyone warm.

“Enough!”

From where he was talking with a group of men and women who had volunteered for the trip, Bard looked over his shoulder, and inwardly groaned when he saw that Dwalin was glaring down at Alfrid huddled up in a corner. The former right-hand of the Master was glaring back, and looked more than ready to let loose an insult. Bard hurried over.

“If the next thing out your mouth is another complaint, or insult, I will toss you in the forges.” Dwalin growled.

“You little—”

“And I will let him.” Bard spoke, expression of someone who was quickly loosing what little patience they had.

Alfrid turned a bit paler, no doubt realizing that he was on thin ice now that the only one who was keeping him from being hanged, was considering the Dwarf’s threat at best. “My apologizes.” the man mumbled.

Dwalin gave one last glare, before nodding at Bard and walking off, heading right for Bilbo who was curled up asleep next to Bofur. Bard watched him, then turned back to Alfrid, he gave the man a look; then went back to group.

“You should have let the Master Dwarf do it.” one of the man said.

“It was tempting, but no.” Bard said, “we need everyone, if we are to survive the coming winter.”

“I suppose we could use him as fish bait.” one of the women said.

Bard’s lip twitched, “I will keep that in mind, now then back to the material, I’m sure we can find something to use for rods. A net would be ideal, but that is seemingly impossible given the circumstances.”

“We could also try, and go back to Laketown, and see if anything had survived and could be of use.” Another woman suggested, “The boats should still be there, we hide them well enough.”

Bard nodded, that had been another thing he had considered while at Dale, an opinion had the Dwarves rejected him and the people. They discussed the plan more, before they broke to rest, and be with their families. Bard found his children with Bifur, and Kili, all three sleeping soundly.

“You look better.” Bard said to the youngest Prince as he sat down next to his son, and youngest daughter.

He had not noticed that before, but considering he was busy looking for his children and helping survivors at the time, it was not surprising.

Kili nodded, “We don’t like to admit it out loud, but we Dwarves know no one can match an Elf when it comes to healing.”

“Don’t let your Uncle hear you say that” Bifur signed.

Kili chuckled, “What about you?” the Prince then asked Bard, “are you alright?”

“I am as well as can be.” Bard answered as he pulled the blanket down to his son’s feet, the boy was staring to sweet a bit with the combined heat of the forges and blanket.

He may have lost his home, and he was suddenly being looked to by the people of Laketown as leader. But he can rebuilt, and while it was unexpected, he will lead as best he can.

He had his children, who were fed and safe.

So yes, he was well as can be.   

**_~.~_ **

Their plan to get more food, was cut short by King Thranduil, and his army standing at the gate.

Thorin was **_not_**  happy.

“My lord Thranduil,” Bard said in surprise, “we did not look to see you here.”

From where he was staring down at Thorin from atop of his steed, the King of Mirkwood to Bard, “I heard you needed aid.” 

The King turned, and gestured to a wagon that is pulling up, loaded with food and drink. Surprised, but extremely grateful, Bard turned to call for some help only be stopped by Thorin. The Dwarf taking one step forward then stopped, eyes dark with suspicions.

“What do you want?”

From behind him, Balin hissed, “Thorin!”

Thorin ignored him.

Thranduil is still, and there is a tension, that is only broken by a sleepy-eyed, and sniffling Bilbo arriving with Bifur and Ori behind him. The Carrier wrapped up in Bard’s coat.

 _“So that’s where that went.”_  Bard thought, he had been wondering.

“Ah, so my little thief has arrived.”  Thranduil didn’t sound mad over the fact that Bilbo had been the cause for the Dwarves escaping, in fact, his eyes were sparkling with amusement. Amusement, that quickly turned to concern when Bilbo gave a continuous string of sneezes.

“Are you ill?” he asked, completely ignoring  the now growling Thorin.

“A little.”  Bilbo answered, that’s when he noticed the wagon of food, “you brought food?”

Before the Elf King could answer, Thorin snarled. “What. Do. You. Want?”

Thranduil’s eyes go calculating as he turned his attention back to Thorin, and when he spoke it’s almost careful, “As I said, I heard the people of Laketown needed aid, and I’ve come to offer it. However, I do have another reason for being here. White gems of pure starlight.”

“You come armed for war to the gates of the king under mountain, for gems?” Thorin sneered.

“We both know if I expected a different reaction to my request, my actions would be otherwise.”

Probably sensing that things were starting to get out of hand, Ori stepped up, gaining both Kings and everyone else’s attention. “Perhaps” he suggested, “we can have this discussion inside, and after the people have gotten their supplies. The children haven’t had much to eat in days.”

 _“And this is why Omegas have a voice in council.”_ Balin thought as he watched both Kings given in to the suggestion with small varying degrees of stubbornness.

The older Dwarf had not missed the little tidbit about the children, the only other thing that Elves and Dwarves were equally protective of besides Omegas, was children.      

“Your army stays outside.” said Thorin, while the men Bard had called over once he got the confirmation from Thranduil, unloaded the wagon with the help of two other Elves.

Thranduil narrowed his eyes, “Estelon, Rhawion.” He did not raise his voice, but Elven ears had heard him all the same, and Bilbo’s eyes lit up upon hearing the names. Smiling when the two Elves emerged from the line and stood beside their King.

“Hello again Bilbo.” Estelon greeted the Carrier.

“Hello.” Bilbo coughed.

“They are Healers.” Thranduil said, eyes still on Thorin.

With a curl of his lips, Thorin gave a short nod, before gently leading a confused Bilbo back into the mountain. Of course, that’s when Dain, and his army arrived.

**_~.~_ **

It took some time, but between Balin, Bard, and Ori. They were able to calm everyone down, and into the mountain. Leaving the leaders to their discussion, Estelon got to work, and Bilbo; after Ori was able to guilt Thorin into letting him, was the first of Estelon’s patients.

“Where is Tauriel?” Bilbo asked as he sipped the bitter tea the Elf was making him drank.

“She is following her chosen path.” Estelon said after a pause.

Bilbo frowned, sure there was more to it, but doesn’t pry; and honestly he doesn’t have time to, because he was suddenly sleepy. The Healer laid him down, and covered him with a blanket. The Elf watched the Carrier surrender to sleep. When he had heard about the dragon’s death, and the burning of Laketown. The Healer, and his son had not hesitated in volunteering themselves when they learned of the King’s plan to bring supplies to the victims. To heal as many as possible, if any, and hoping that Bilbo was among the survivors; thankfully he was. The Healer was not sure what he would have done if he had arrived, and found Bilbo gone from this world, or what to do with the book he had brought with him on a whim to give to Bilbo.

The one of his thoughts finally sleeping soundly, and with a kiss on the forehead, Estelon moved on to his next patient.

When Bilbo woke up, it’s to Thorin’s loud booming voice, he’s never heard the Alpha raise his voice like that. Still half-sleep, he doesn’t have the mind to be nervous as he mostly would have been. Instead, he’s mostly curious as to why there is yelling to begin with. So he got up, and followed the voice to a room that looked like it may have been used for storage. Rubbing his eyes, and a little more aware, Bilbo took in the scene.

Thorin was yelling at Thranduil, who looked a bit smug. Between the two was Bard, obviously had placed himself there to keep things from getting further. Balin was on Thorin’s right, trying to calm the angry king, behind them was Dain, and Dwalin. Both glaring at the Elf King, the Elf’s own two guards looking moment away from drawing their weapons.  

“Absolutely not!” Thorin growled, “I’m giving you the White gems of Lasgalen. You should be satisfied with that!”

“You have more than enough treasures in this mountain, what is one jewel?”

“Not the King’s Jewel!”

“Such stubbornness, and greed.”

“I will have war before I agree to such a request!” Thorin snarled.

“If you insist, I’ll be more than accommodating.”  Thranduil responded.

Bilbo stood there silently, observing, and listening. And then something, that familiar dark thing began to raise. And while he was sure his cold, and the fact that his head had started pounding something fierce contributed.

Bilbo had enough.

He had faced Trolls, Giants, Goblins, Orcs. Giant Spiders, had nearly drowned and had faced a dragon. And now it looked like there was going to be a war, over useless trinkets of all things.

Yes indeed, Bilbo, son of Belladonna and Bungo, was done.

So he did want any logical person did in such a situation.

He went over, and kicked Thorin in the shin.

“That’s enough Thorin Oakenshield!” the Carrier ordered while the Alpha hopped up, and down, holding his now throbbing and no doubt bruised shin.

“What was that for?” Thorin grumbled.

Around them, everyone stared in surprise, especially the Dwarves.

“For being an idiot!”

“…..Excuse me?”

“And you!” Bilbo rounded on Thranduil, who went looking amused, and smug. To confused, and a little fearful, “you’re in trouble too!”

“Pray tell what have I done?” 

“Baiting, you know full well Thorin will not part with the Arkenstone. His **_family_** heirloom, just asking for it in jest is an insult. Which we have no time for. There are people here, hurt. In need of help, and Leaders. Yet, both of you speak of a war that is pointless!”

Bilbo then sneezed, and sneezed again. By the time he had sneezed a third time, which quickly turned into coughing. Thranduil, and Thorin were calling for Estelon, argument forgotten.

“So, we’re not going to war?” Dain asked as he watched the two kings usher the Carrier out the room, apparently intent on finding the Elf when the Healer did come rushing in.

“You can talk to Bilbo if you want one so badly” Bard told him.

“Ha! I know better than go against an angry Omega.”

Bard chuckled before he left the room, following the two Kings.

**_~.~_ **

When Gandalf arrived at Erebor, and saw the two armies stationed outside, giving each other….looks. He didn’t know what to expect when he got inside.

Bilbo being fussed over by two Kings, and Bard wasn’t it.

“Gandalf!” Bilbo smiled upon seeing the wizard, right before he started coughing.

Thranduil made a disapproving noise before making the Carrier drink whatever was in the cup in Bilbo’s hands. While Gandalf is very much glad to see Bilbo and everyone else, alive. They had bigger problems at the moment.

Namely, the army that was making its way to Erebor.


	10. Chapter 10

_Oh, I've been pushed down into the ground_

_Oh, how I've been trampled down_

_S_ _o many feet on top of me_

_I can't help but sink, sink, sink._

_~I Am A Seed~_

Had Bilbo not….spoke up as he did before his arrival, Gandalf had a feeling his announcement of an Orc army coming to the mountain would have had a whole other reaction. Had Thranduil not been fond of Bilbo, he was pretty sure that the King would have taken his army, and left them to their own devices.

Small miracles.

As the armies prepared, Gandalf made his way through the mountain in search of Thorin, he found the Dwarf in the treasure room with Bilbo.

“Here,” he heard Thorin say as he got closer to the two.

The Alpha was holding a white mail tunic, Bilbo stared at it, then at Thorin. “My forebears call it _Mithril_ , it’s made of silver steel. No blade can pierce it.”

“For me?” Bilbo then said.

Thorin nodded.

“Thank you.” The Carrier said, he didn’t take it though, instead he looked at Thorin who wore no kind of armor. “Are you wearing one?”

Thorin stared, startled at the question, before he shook his head. Bilbo’s brow furrowed, and he was silent for a moment, when he spoke again it surprised Thorin, and amused Gandalf.

“I’m won’t wear it, not unless you, and the Company have one on. As well as the Bard, and the people of Laketown if possible.”

“Bilbo—”

“I won’t wear it.”

Thorin stared, before he chuckled, and ruffled blonde curls, “I’ll see what I can do.”

Bilbo took the tunic, and shuffled off to put it on, smiling at Gandalf as he passed.

“What can I do for you Gandalf?” Thorin asked.

Gandalf headed over to the Dwarf to tell him the progress of the wall Thorin, and the rest of the leaders had order to be built at the broken gate, and as well discuss battle plans.

**_~.~_ **

“We do not like this.”

Any other time, Gandalf would have been amused to see strong-willed, and powerful in their own right Alphas cower before angry Omegas half their size, now however; was not that time.

“Now, now,” Gandalf soothed the Omegas.

Said Omegas consisted of Bilbo and Ori, of course. But there was also Bain, and the three Alphas leaders had just told them that they were to stay out of the battle with the other town folks who could not fight. It’s not that Omegas haven’t fought beside their fellow Alphas and Betas, they’ve been doing it for years, but with Smaug, losing their home, and this army coming; everyone’s instincts are focused on keeping the Omegas, children and vulnerable safe. The best place for that was in the mountain; however, there was also a strategic move to this as well.

“We do not like this.” Bain repeated, “but—” he glanced over at Bilbo and Ori then back at the Alphas, “We understand.”

No one said anything about how the three Alpha leaders’ shoulders slumped in relief.

There was talk before the Omegas left; Gandalf watched them leave before turning his attention to Thorin, and Thranduil who were bickering again.

Meanwhile, Bilbo followed Bain and Ori, not at all happy about the decision. Biting his bottom lip, Bilbo stopped walking.

“Bilbo?”

Bilbo looked up at the two, “Something wrong?” Ori asked, curiosity in his gaze.

“I don’t like this,” Bilbo said, “I don’t like them being out there without us.” His brows then furrowed, “I’ve never felt like this before.”

Bain and Ori gave each other knowing glances before turning back to Bilbo, “Neither do we.” Ori said, “Omegas are more than caregivers, we’ve always stood by our Alphas, and Betas in battle, we’re warriors just as they are. It’s in our blood, and it’s in yours.”

Bilbo fiddled with his shirt, months ago the thought of Omegas being anything but bearers, and the Breeders’ playthings, let alone **_warriors_** ; would have been unthinkable.

Then Bilbo crossed the Shire border with twelve Alphas, and one Omega.

 “And the request isn’t really all that unusual,” Bain spoke up, “Omegas have always been placed to guard the children, we are very furious fighters when it comes to our offspring. However, these are unusual circumstances, so you’re feeling are understandable.”

Bilbo shuffled on his feet, before he nodded in understanding. Ori smiled, then he went over and took hold of Bilbo’s hand. Bain quickly followed, taking hold of Bilbo’s other hand.

“Come on,” Ori said, “let’s go, and move everyone near the secret entrance.”

**_~.~_ **

So began a battle, and it was called the Battle of Five Armies, and it was very terrible. Azog, and his army on one side, and the other were Elves, Men, and Dwarves. Thunder passed, rolling away to the South-East, but the bat-cloud came. Flying low, over the shoulder of the Mountain, and whirled about all; shutting out the light and filling everyone with a sense of dread.

The Orcs charged, and the Elves were the first to counter, their spears and swords shone in the gloom with a gleam of chill flame, so deadly was the wrath of the hands that held them. They sent a shower of arrows, behind the arrows and lead by Thranduil, thousands of their spearman charged, quickly darkening the ground with blood. Quickly followed, was Dain, Thorin, and Bard leading the charge of their own armies. Clashing with the Orcs that somehow managed to make it through the arrows, and Elves.

It was a terrible battle, going on for hours, and at first it seem like they were winning, pushing back Azog’s Orcs.

Then Bog, and his army appeared from the South, bringing with them, giant trolls with catapults, and other monstrosities. The allies started to fall, the Orcs pushing them back to the mountain. The sounds of fighting, of allies falling, echoed deep into the mountain and to the group huddled away.

“It doesn’t sound good out there.” Someone whispered.

“Maybe we should—”

“Hush!” Alfrid snapped at them.

Bain glared at him before looking back Bilbo who had taken to pacing back, and forth. Estelon, and Rhawion were sitting with the children, keeping them as entertained as possible.

“Bilbo?” Ori stood, and approached the other.

“I can’t stay here,” Bilbo turned to him, “it doesn’t feel right, for me to be here while they risk their lives for us, it’s not—” Bilbo made a high noise, and suddenly withdrew _Sting_. “I’m going out there!”

“Not by yourself.” Bain said standing up, “I’m coming with you.”

“As am I!” A woman stood, “I say we stand with our Alphas, and Betas!”

There are cheers as the rest of the adults, the elderly included, stood.

“You have my sword,” Estelon smiled as he stood.

Bilbo smiled at him.

“Ori?” Bilbo looked at Dwarf.

“Of course,” Ori smiled.

“Are you all out of your mind!?” Alfrid exclaimed as he stood up, “Why would you want to go out there with those… ** _monsters_**? Why are you so willing to get yourself killed?”

There is silence as everyone stared at the heaving man, then Bilbo took a step forward.

“Because,” he said, “for the first time in a long time, I was given something I thought I lost. **_I_** can decide what to do. And I choose to fight.”

“But, **_why_**? What in this whole wide world is so important? Is it the gold? Jewels? Power?”

“No,” Bilbo shook his head, “it’s none of those things.”

“Then what is it?”

“Life, a life I can live in without fear. A life in where I **_finally_** know I am more then what everyone in Hobbiton told me. I can finally do more, **_be_** more. I have freedom, I have hope. And I’m going to fight for it, fight for, and with the ones who helped and gave them to me. And that, is what’s so important to me.”

They leave discussing a way to break the stone barrier. Leaving behind the children with Rhawion and two others, leaving behind Alfrid who stared at where Bilbo had stood.

**_~.~_ **

More, and more of Bog’s army swarmed into the city of Dale, moving toward the battle that was taking place in front of the mountain, as a surprise attack. Suddenly as through from nowhere, a wave of arrows rain down on them, the surviving Orcs shriek in surprise as suddenly Elves descend, cutting down their numbers.

Thranduil charged his elk into the fray, the giant beast trampling Orcs who dare get in its way. The Elf King cutting down any enemy that had been able to get pass his stead. Bellowing, the elk lowered its horns, and speared a few Orcs, those get beheaded by the King.

Not that it matter.

More Orcs kept coming.

And Thranduil’s not sure they can keep fighting.

**_~.~_ **

They were losing, there were too many. Too many Orcs, and not enough of them.

This was hopeless.

Cursing, Thorin killed another Orc, vaguely aware of Dwalin, his nephews, and the rest of the Company behind and beside him doing the same. Some ways away, Bard had ran out of arrows, and had switched to a sword. The blade was dark with blood.

“We need to do something!” Dwalin growled as he cut down a charging Orc.

“I’m aware!” Thorin grunted as one of Fili’s throwing knives zoomed by him, and into the forehead of an Orc.

“Now, preferably!”

Kili let loose an arrow before sidestepping for Dain and his charging hog, said hog taking down a group of Orcs before Dain turned it around and over to his cousins, Dwalin shaking his head at how much fun his cousin was obviously having despite the situation.

The sound of a trumpet sounding off had everyone stopping in confusion, including the Elves in Dale and the Orcs.

Suddenly, the barricade of rocks in the gateway of Erebor smashed opened.

“Is that a giant **_bell_**?” Thorin heard Kili asked his brother in surprise, and disbelief.

Thorin doesn’t hear Fili’s response, his eyes as well as everyone else’s, were locked onto the group of armed Omegas and elders charging out the gate, being led by Bilbo, _Sting_ in hand and glowing. Beside him, were Ori, Estelon, and Bain.

What a sight! Omegas, and elders being led by this tiny thing, who many knew to be shy, and so unsure of the world, charging forth with steely determination in his eyes. Hope, courage, and strength return to the allies.

“Du Bekar!” Thorin shouted to his Kin, and Men, blade raised high, “To arms!”

Dwarves, and Men, raise their blades, before following behind Bilbo and his army, smashing into the Orc rank.

**_~.~_ **

With their elven eyes, Thranduil and his army had also seen what had transpired, and he too was renewed.

“We will not falter!” he said to his army.

No, they will not.

**_~.~_ **

It’s….exhilarating.

That’s the only word Bilbo can think to describe this feeling, fighting side by side with Thorin and the others in the Company. Cutting down Orc, after Orc with them in sequence that was surprising, yet so natural. Not having to worry about his back being defenseless, because he knew that the Alphas would protect it, just as he would theirs.

“There’s too many of these buggers!” Dain shouted, he had lost his war pig at some point, “We need a plan!”

Thorin yanked his blade from out of an Orc, and then looked at a hilltop where Azog had been maneuvering his army using a wooden machine.

“Aye,” the Alpha King said, “we’re going to take out their leader!”

Dain followed his gaze, “Azog,” he breathed.

Thorin looked around, and landed on a large war goat, it had lost its rider, and seemed to have remained unharmed. No doubt due in part of its furious horns and the confusion of the battle, Thorin whistled, the goat ear perked up, looked in Thorin’s direction and came toward him.

“I’m going to kill that piece of filth!” Thorin growled as he mounted the goat.

He’s gone before Dain could say anything else.

It’ll be a while before Bilbo, the Company, and everyone else notice his absence.

**_~.~_ **

He’s distracted by the sudden sight of Legolas, and Tauriel cutting through the Orcs. That he barely had time to dive to his left, away from the large foot that was descending down on him, landing in the dirt with a grunt. The Troll, being controlled by an Orc roared as it was steered in Bilbo’s direction, its foot lifting up to try, and squash Bilbo again. A loud familiar roar echoed, then a blur was tackling the Troll to the ground.

Screaming, snarling, cracking, then Bilbo was staring wide-eyed up at Beorn, its muzzle covered in blood.

“Beorn!”

The bear grunted, before moving closer to snuffle at Bilbo. Pulling back when Bilbo firmly pushed at him, the bear gave an unhappy grumble.

“I couldn’t just stay hidden,” Bilbo huffed as he stood up, correctly translating the grumble.

“Bilbo!”

Both Bilbo, and Beorn turned, and watched Bain come running toward him. He had a few cuts, and forming bruises, and his blade was darken with blood. The young Omega stopped short when he saw the large bear, but upon seeing Bilbo unafraid he continued on.

“Thorin has gone to Ravenhill to kill Azog,” he said when he was upon them.

“Alone?”

Bain nodded.

“…..That idiot!”

If it was any other situation, Bain would have laughed at the sight of a large furious looking bear jumping, and giving Bilbo an weary look. Instead he watched as Bilbo mounted said bear with little difficulty.

“Let’s go Beorn,” Bilbo said once he was seated as best as possible.

Beorn huffed, obviously not happy to be saving a Dwarf, but took off for the North at great speed. Bain watched them go, with a bad feeling scratching at him, he went to go find Estelon.

**_~.~_ **

While he could come up with plans, Thorin will admit not all of them were good plans. Him going off alone to kill Azog was one of those not good plans. The fact that he was able to kill Azog’s guards was a miracle in itself, however, now he was tired. Azog knew it, and used it to his advantage. Well, at least he had _Orcrist_ back, after running into Thranduil’s son on his way up. He told him, and the She-Elf that was with him, to help the others in the battle field when they had offered to come with him.

Not his best move.

And **_why_** did there have to be a frozen lake here!?

Quickly pushing that thought away, Thorin returned his focus on keeping his balance, and blocking Azog’s swinging rock and chain. He managed to get behind the Orc and slash at him. Azog snarled in anger, and swung his weapon, Thorin is able to dodge this, and it smashed down the ice, cracking it.

Both pause for a second, hesitant, the Azog; no longer caring. Swung again, the ice broke apart, and Thorin stumbled over the edge, Azog used it to knock the Dwarf over with his chain. Thorin landed on his back with a painful thud, and is barely able to roll over in time when Azog brought his weapon down. This unbalanced the Orc, and Thorin used it to leap up and slash at him once more. Azog roared, and swung again, missing, and this time his stone gets stuck in the ice. Dropping his sword, Thorin picked up the end stone and tossed it to Azog who instinctive caught it with a bewildered expression, then, Thorin took a step back from the ice float they were fighting on.

With the balance off, and Azog’s added weight, the ice float tipped over, and Azog was plunged into the water below. He tried to get out, but the stone and chain weighed him down and he went under. Panting, Thorin picked up his sword, eyes watching as the water went still. A shrill from above had him looking up to see the Eagles.

Pain, sudden, and burning swept through his foot, looking down he saw a blade.

Azog was still alive.

The Orc burst through the ice, and pinned Thorin down, when his blade came down to stab the Dwarf, Thorin managed to block and stop it by sliding _Orcrist_ in one of the forks of the blade. Using his position, Azog pushed his blade further and further, eyes sparkling with sadistic glee. Though he was struggling to keep the blade from piercing his chest, Thorin bared his teeth.

Neither gave way.

Azog smirked, then with a burst of strength the Orc pushed forward and the blade slide into the Dwarf’s chest. Thorin choked, blood swelling up, and out his mouth.

“Thorin!”

_“….Bilbo?”_

Azog looked over his shoulder, and Thorin saw how the Orc’s eyes widen, before a mighty paw is swiping the Orc off him. Thorin grunted as the blade was suddenly ripped out. Using whatever strength he had left, he rolled over to where Azog went, and saw Bilbo stab the fallen Orc in the head. And it might be the blood loss making him see things, but there is an odd look in the Carrier’s eyes. It was familiar, there is a name to it, but for the love of Durin he couldn’t remember.

“B-B-Bilbo.”

Bilbo looked at him, and he went pale. Leaving the sword embedded in Azog’s skull, Bilbo rushed over, and kneeled.

“Nonononono!”

Small hands placed themselves over, and pressed down on the wound, green eyes frantic, and afraid.

“T-T-Thorin—I-I-I—d-don’t—t-t-the b-b-blood isn’t s-stopping!”

Tears were swelling up, and rolling down dirty cheeks, and that wouldn’t do, his adorable little Omega shouldn’t be crying. It took a moment, but Thorin was able to get his hand to lift up, and wipe away tears.

“Ssssh, don’t cry,” Thorin soothed gently, “it’ll be alright.”

He repeated the words over, and over, unaware of his words slurring, how his hand trembled until it eventual lost the last of its strength. He just kept repeating the words, “Don’t cry,” and “It’ll be alright.”

“Thorin, Thorin! Keep your eyes open! **_Please_** , Thorin!”

Everything is going to be alright.

**_~.~_ **

“Bilbo.”

Wet, and red eyes, looked up at the Gandalf, who smiled down kindly at him.

“He’s awake, and wants to speak with you.”

Bilbo’s nodded, and took Gandalf’s offered hand, the wizard help him up and led him inside the tent. Upon entering, Bilbo did not see Estelon, or Thranduil turn to look at him. Or hear the quiet conversation that resulted in all three leaving Bilbo alone, he saw nothing but the Dwarf lying there, covered in cuts, and bruises. His shirt is gone, and there was a white bandage wrapped around his torso stained with blood.

Thorin looked, and gave him a tired, but very much warm, **_alive_** , smile.

His feet were moving, before he had even thought to, Thorin watched him as he lowered himself in the chair next to the cot. Bilbo blinked when the Dwarf took hold of his hand, thumb caressing skin.

“How are you?” he asked.

“Okay,” Bilbo answered quietly.

“And everyone else?”

“Some cuts, bruises, sprains and broken bones, but nothing life threatening.”

“Fili and Kili?”

“They live, and are no worse for wear.”

Something in Thorin deflected, and his eyes closed as though his body was just waiting for this bit of information to finally rest. Face very much peaceful.

Bilbo smacked in the face.

Thorin eyes blinked rapidly opened, he turned to look, and found a **_very_** angry Bilbo.

“You stupid Dwarf!” Bilbo snapped, “What were you thinking going off on your own like that!”

“I—”

“You could have gotten killed! You almost **_were_**!”

“But—”

“Why didn’t you wear any armor?!”

“I gave the la—”

Bilbo smacked him again, this time on the wrapped bandages, Thorin whimpered. Hearing the commotion, several different head peeked inside, upon seeing an angry Bilbo, and a in pain, and cowering Thorin.

They decided that everything was fine, and popped their head right back out.

“Please, stop hitting me.” Thorin begged when he was smacked a third time, thankfully on a less injured part of his body.

“No, I’m not going to stop hitting you!”

“Don’t cry!”

“I’m going to cry!”

Outside the tent, and listening, Bard, Gandalf, Dain, and the Company were giggling, and snickering. Estelon, and Thranduil, weren’t, however their eyes were sparkling with amusement. Back inside the tent, Thorin had coaxed Bilbo into his cot, and had him snuggled up gently against his side.

“I’m sorry,” Thorin apologized, rubbing his hand up and down the Carrier’s back.

“You’re not forgiven,” came the reply, muffled by the fact that Bilbo’s face was buried in the blanket that Estelon had draped over him.

Despite the situation, Thorin chuckled, Bilbo pinched him. The Alpha pulled him closer.

Bilbo inhaled, there was scent of herbs, and other medicine. Underneath that was the scent of Thorin, and **_Alpha_**.

And that was alright, because it brought him comfort.

What he told Alfrid was true, but there was also something else, he didn’t tell the man not out of spite or forgetfulness. But because he didn’t fully understand, and thus couldn’t give it a name let alone an explanation. Fighting beside Thorin, and the Company in the battle, then chasing after the Alpha King, killing Azog. Pressing against the horrible, **_horrible_** wound, while Thorin told him everything was going to be okay. Him begging Thorin to stay awake, as the Dwarf’s eyes closed. Refusing to let go when Estelon came, and tried to pry him away so the Healer could help, to him sitting and waiting when the Elf eventual managed to; even now, in this moment.

It all fell into place.

He **_finally_** got it, got what everyone had been telling him all along. Thorin, the Company, they were his.

And he, was Bilbo Baggins.

An Omega.

_Oh, I am a seed_

_I've been pushed down into the ground_

_But, I will rise up a tree._

**_-End-_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally done! I hope everyone enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing. And yes, there is a part 2 :) Comments are welcomed!
> 
> And now if you'll excuse me.
> 
> * passes out*

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and thoughts are welcomed.


End file.
